


Triple Take

by yslarrysl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Dom Marcel, Dom/sub Undertones, Double sided dildo, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gymnast Louis, Hair-pulling, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis hates kids, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis loves puppies, M/M, Marketer Marcel, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Edward, Older Harry, Older Marcel, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Panties, Photographer Harry, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Sex, Rich Harry, Rich Marcel, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Tattoo Artist Edward, The Styles Triplets, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Louis, Top Marcel, Triggers, Voyeurism, Younger Louis, bottom marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslarrysl/pseuds/yslarrysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Edward and Marcel Styles are just your average triplets who just so happened to like to kiss and fuck each other. When they meet a short, curvy brunet named Louis, the triplets won't stop until they get what they want. Louis, on the other hand, is stunned that these gorgeous triplets want him of all people, not knowing what to think of everything just yet and not seeming to be able to get Harry or Edward or Marcel off his mind.</p><p>Or, the one where the Styles triplets want Louis and Louis wants the Styles triplets but it's a little bit more complicated than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry, Marcel, and Edward Styles wake up in Marcel’s bedroom, tired and sore from their previous night's activities of licking, sucking and thrusting. Marcel was the first to get out of bed, untangling himself from his brothers’ limbs and heading towards the bathroom. He comes out the the bathroom twenty minutes later, the sides of his hair uniformly slicked back, glasses on with one of his signature sweater vests.

“You guys better be getting up soon or we’re going to be late for our first class,” Marcel says to his brothers that still lie in bed, naked in the sweat and come streaked sheets. Their first class at uni was Shakespearean Literature, the only class that all three triplets had together. Manchester was the only school to accept all three triplets so that was inevitably the school that they ended up attending.

“We’re not going to be late, Marcel. Lighten up, we still have thirty-five minutes,” Edward voices, rolling out of bed, completely naked. “This year could you please remove the stick up your arse? Life would be a whole lot more fun for you if you did,”Edward added, brushing past Marcel and exiting the room to go get dressed.

Harry gets out of bed as well, in nothing but a pair of boxers, walks over to Marcel and puts his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t listen to him, Marcel. So what if you worry about school a little bit more than the average person? It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you. We’re going to have a great first day, yeah?” Harry tries to reassure his brother, knowing that Marcel can be very sensitive, especially when it comes to his brother’s words.

Marcel gives a small smile and nods. Harry pecks his brother on the lips and leaves to go to his bathroom and takes a quick shower and throws on a red and black floral shirt, a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, and since it was the first day of his last year in college, he wore his gold chelsea boots.

He goes downstairs to find Edward and Marcel getting their things together. Edward is dressed in a white Nirvana tank top, with skin tight blue jeans, a pair of black vans and an olive coloured beanie. All three brothers are very different when it comes personality but especially so when it comes to style. Marcel wears the same sweater vests of different variations everyday, only sometimes would he wear the occasional tucked in button down to look more “casual”. And whilst both Harry and Edward have tattoos, Marcel did not have a single one, not seeing the point of them. Harry’s style was little bit more modern and contemporary, with all his patterned button downs, loose-knitted jumpers, tight fitting black jeans, and chelsea boots. Harry has a lot of tattoos but not nearly as many as Edward who has full sleeves on each arm and a dead, black tree on the left side of his hips, on his ribcage. To add to Edward’s alternativity, he has two piercings on his left eyebrow, a nose ring, and snakebites. Edward’s wardrobe is summed up in band shirts, skinny jeans and joggers, Vans, and a never ending supply of beanies.

Harry grabs his stuff and they all hurry out the front door. They pile into Harry’s black Corvette that his mum bought him for christmas. Their mum, Anne, and their stepdad, Robin, are the owners of a large corporation, located in the heart of London. They rarely get to see their mum or their stepdad because they were so busy and London was a four hour drive. Same goes for their older sister, Gemma, as she was in London for fashion school. The triplets don’t get to see their family much but they do try to make an effort to talk to them at least once a week and see each other on holidays.

Harry, Edward, and Marcel make it to the school, just in time for their first class. They walk in and up the steps to find seats in the middle of the classroom, seeing as that was the only place which had three empty seats next to each other so that they could all sit together. Luckily, the professor hasn’t arrived yet and everyone was talking amongst themselves so they didn’t draw attention to themselves when they walked in.

The professor walks in a few minutes later, with a satchel and a mug of tea and settles in at the front of the classroom. He sets his stuff down and proceeds to introduce himself, “Good morning everyone, I’m Mr. Davis and I will be your Shakespearean Literature professor. And I’m going to tell you right now that I’m a hard ass so don’t expect me to be lenient. I want you guys to know what to expect from me. As well as I expect you guys to pay attention and do your work.” Almost everybody groaned in disappointment, knowing that this was not going to be teacher liked. “Okay, so let’s get to it. William Shakespeare, born in 1564…” He drags on and on, until Mr. Davis focused in on three boys in the very back row who were whispering and laughing to each other.

“Are we interrupting you, gentlemen? Because we could stop the whole class to listen your very important conversation, if you like.” The professor crossed his arms and looked up, expectantly at the three boys.

“No, no, no, don’t let us stop you. Please, carry on with how Shakespeare spent his childhood. Very enlightening,” one of the boys said. Harry was intrigued by the high pitched raspy voice so he looked up to see the boy who had spoken those words. His jaw dropped when his gaze was met with a boy with medium brown, feathery hair, the prettiest blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a smile that he could look at forever. He was dressed in a grey jumper and tight, black jeans with a pair of trainers. He is the most beautiful boy Harry had laid his eyes on. Harry nudged his brothers, who were on either side of him, and gestured his up to the gorgeous boy above them. Marcel and Edward had identical expressions on their faces, jaws dropped, eyes wide with awe and amazement.

“And your name is?” Mr. Davis asks, tone laced with amusement but mainly with condescension. “Louis,” he replies. _Louis_ , Harry thinks, _good to be able to put such a pretty name to such a pretty person_.

“Well class, you can thank Louis here, for your first assignment, a five page essay about how William Shakespeare’s works still influence us today. It is due at the end of the week. Now get out of here. Class is dismissed.” The whole class grumbles in unison sending glares Louis’ way, except for the triplets, who were still entranced by Louis’ beauty.

“Dibs,” Harry says to his brothers, quickly, and then rushes out to catch up with Louis, leaving his brothers ready to protest. But before he could fully run out to find him, he saw an iPhone on the exact desk that Louis was sitting at. _This is perfect_ , Harry thinks to himself, _I now have an actual excuse to talk to him_. He quickly grabs the phone and tries to make his way through the crowd of people to find Louis but ends up running into somebody was was heading back into the classroom. Harry looks at the boy and it was none other than Louis staring up at him, with his bright blue eyes. “Excuse me, sorry,” Louis voiced.

“Looking for this?” Harry held up his phone. “I saw that you left it on your desk and I was on my way to give it to you. So here.”

Louis grabs the phone from him and let out of sigh of relief. “Thank you so much. I thought I lost it there for a moment.” Louis says.

“You’re very welcome. I know the feeling. I’ve lost my phone too many times to count,” Harry responds.

Louis laughs lightly, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way. And you are..?”

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles,” he replies. “Would you like to get coffee sometime? I hope I’m not being too forward.” Harry didn’t want to overstep his boundaries and scare him off. Especially since he didn’t even know if Louis liked boys.

“I would love to. Right now is good for me if it’s good for you?” He grinned up at him, whilst brushing his fringe out of eyes. God he’s beautiful.

“Oh it’s very good for me. I know the perfect place around the corner.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So Louis, are you always the troublemaker in class, or were you feeling extra spontaneous today?” Harry asks once they were settled at a table in the back, both opting for tea, rather than coffee.

“I wouldn’t say _always_. He was being a dick anyways. It was only fair that I return the favor.”

He took a good look at the boy who had surprisingly asked him out to coffee. He has luxuriously long, brown, loose curls that reached his shoulder; pretty, green eyes and a innocently, beautiful smile upon his face. Don’t even get Louis started on his body. With his shirt buttoned up only half way, he could see part of a lean, toned chest with tattoos decorating it, just as it littered his arms. And those ridiculously long legs of his that seems to go on for days. He would love to leave bruises all over his neck and his . Everything about Harry is gorgeous.

“Louis?” Louis snaps out of his gaze on Harry. He must of been staring a bit too long and didn’t realise the boy had spoke. “ Sorry, love, what were you saying?”

“I asked you what you’re majoring in?” Harry says, politely. He took a sip of his tea and just seeing Harry swipe his tongue across those pretty, plump lips of his was enough to make Louis’ dick twitch.

“Uh, English. I wanted to be a footballer but my second choice is a bit more practical. So English teacher it is.” His dream was to be an actor but what were the odds that a normal lad from Doncaster would become a professional footie player?

“I think you can be anything you put your mind to. If football is what you would like to do, then you should go for it.”

“Thanks, Harry. But I wouldn’t even know where to start in a career like that. For as of now I am just a bartender for the pub down the street."

"A bartender, eh? Never would've guessed."

"Yeah, well, it pays the bills and it's not that bad, though being around a bunch of drunk bastards who try to hit on me is not ideal but it is what it is. But enough about me, what about you?” Louis asked.

“Well, I’m not really majoring in anything. I just took a bunch of courses that sounded fun. I only went to this school for my brothers. What I would really like to do is either be a singer or own a bakery.” Harry muses.

“Really? I did take you for singer but I didn’t take you for a baking type of guy.” Louis says, incredulously.

“Yeah well, when you live with a family who can barely make toast, someone has to be the one to save the day,” Harry chuckles.

“A singer and a baker? I’m going to make sure you bake something for me as well as sing something for me, sometime in the future,” Louis requests.

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry laughs. He’s got such a beautiful laugh, as well as a voice. So deep and raspy. Louis could listen to it all day. But one glance to his phone tells him that he can’t.

“I’m so sorry. I would love to hear more about you, but I completely forgot that I have a class to get to.” Louis hurries and gathers his things up.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead but can I at least to get your number? In case you would like to do this again?” Harry nervously asks.

“Of course. I would definitely love to do this again.” Harry grins widely, and hands him his phone for him to put in his number. Louis quickly types it in. “See you later, Harry,” Louis says as he’s out the door.

~*~*~*~*~

“...and class, I don’t want you to take this class too seriously. This is a creative writing class afterall. I expect you to put hard work into this class but I still want you to enjoy the art that is drama. Your first assignment is to partner up and story about love. Yes, I know, very cliche. But the world is full of cliches. Have the story due at the end of October. You lot are probably wondering why I’m giving you that much time. It is because I want your story to be twenty five pages long and very detail oriented. I’m giving you the rest of class to work, which will only happen occasionally, so get to it! ” Mrs. Harris was a teacher that Louis knew he was going to love, from her loud personality and gesticulative nature.

Everybody around him started to partner up so he looked around for someone to pair up with but it seemed like everyone already had a partner except for him. That was until he looked to his right and saw a boy, unmoved, who did not have anybody around him, so instinctively he looked to the stranger to ask for him to be his partner. The boy had his head turned down with a hand covering his face so Louis couldn’t see what the boy looked like.

“Excuse me?” Louis says, capturing the boy’s attention. The stranger who turned to look at him did not look like such a stranger after all. He looked like an exact clone of Harry, the attractive, long haired boy who he had gotten to know over tea. Except this boy had straight, neatly fixed hair with large glasses adorning his face, and wore a tie and a sweater vest. Nothing like Harry’s modern, hipster-like style. But those eyes were almost completely the same. A slight shade lighter green than Harry’s but pretty and enthralling, nonetheless.

“Looks like we’re the only ones left, so wanna be my partner?” Louis grins, but he still could not get over this boy’s looks. He has to be Harry’s twin. This can’t possibly be a coincidence. He was so similar to Harry but yet so different. Harry is attractive in a charming, soft, gentle way whilst the boy in front of him was attractive in a hot, sexy, nerdy librarian sort of way but he also gave off the same endearing, innocent vibe that Harry gave.

“S-sure,” not-Harry stutters. Yep, has to be Harry’s twin. He had the same deep, raspy voice. Though Harry talks in a slow, drawn out manner, whilst this boy who was staring wide eyed at him, spoke in a rushed manner. Not-Harry’s big, emerald green eyes looking into his own blue ones, had him mesmerised.

“I’m Louis,” he introduced.

“Marcel,” he smiles sheepishly, looking anywhere but Louis’ eyes. _Marcel_ , Louis thinks, _I’m not sure if I remember Harry mentioning a Marcel._

“So Marcel, love is the prompt for our story. Quite easy, if you ask me. ”

“W-well, we could, um, do like a twist on m-modern love,” Marcel suggests. Louis smiles, “That’s a great idea, love.” Marcel instantly gets flustered, pink dusting his cheeks from Louis’ words.They discuss different ideas before dismissal bell abruptly rang, pulling them from their thoughts. Louis and Marcel both gathered their things and headed out of class together.

They start walking out of building heading towards the car park, “Sorry if I’m being very stereotypical but I’m a little surprised to see you in a creative writing class,” Louis says.

“No, y-you’re right. I would n-never willingly take a class like this but my professors last year said I should take a course outside my comfort zone to be more well-rounded.” Marcel’s speech has gotten a bit better, mainly because they’re not facing each other where they could look straight into each other’s eyes.

“Ah, I see. Well, maybe I could help you out more with your performance skills this year and I could help you out with a few other things as well.” Louis may or may not have made two sexual innuendoes in one sentence. He really did want to help Marcel with being more social and performing in front of people but he also wanted to help Marcel out a little bit more, say by sucking his cock.

Marcel must of gotten Louis’ insinuation because his cheeks turn red and he coughs, awkwardly. “Um, yes, I w-would like that.” Marcel smiles, shyly down at Louis. Louis’ heart melted at the sight.

“Good. Now this is probably a ridiculous question to ask and I think I already know the answer but I’m going to ask anyways. Are you related to Harry, by chance?”

Marcel chuckles,”What gave it away? The same eyes? The same nose? The same mouth?”

Louis is surprised by Marcel joking with him, since all he has been around Louis is nervous. “Actually, it was your voice. So I take it you guys are twins?”

“Not exactly. We--,” Marcel gets cut off by Niall and Liam who are standing next to Louis’ car.

“Oi! Tommo, get your arse moving. We don’t want to stand here all day!” Niall calls out. Liam doesn’t seem to notice Louis’ or Niall’s shouts, eyes glued to his phone.

“I’m sorry Marcel, that my friend is an impatient twat. Here,” Louis grabs out a sheet of paper and a pen from his bag and scribbled his phone number across the middle of it, “is my phone number.” He pulls out his phone and brings it to the make a new contact screen,” Put in your number so I know who’s texting me when in need of a little theatre help and maybe other rewarding things.” He winked at Marcel, making him fluster and blush yet again.

“Um, y-yeah, okay,” He takes Louis’ phone and entered in his phone number. He gave the phone back to Louis , trying not to get more embarrassed or more turned on by Louis’ implications.

“Oh and how about I come over to yours tomorrow to work on the script a bit more since we don’t have drama class tomorrow.”

“Uh, y-yeah sure, I’ll text you the address,” Marcel says, shyly.

“Sounds great. Bye, Marcel.” Louis leans in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before he retreated to his car and his friends.

Marcel was left speechless.

~*~*~*~*~

“Who were you talking to back there?” Niall asks. They had just gotten in the car and were starting to drive off to the flat that Louis and Zayn shared together. Louis, Zayn and Niall were all best friends in college. They met Liam in their first year of uni and he became apart of their crew. Eventually, just like Niall and Louis predicted from the beginning, Liam and Zayn became boyfriends and have been for a little over a year now. Niall and Louis could sense it from the start, that they had a connection, so it was only natural for them to be smug about it for the first couple of weeks into their relationship.

“He’s this boy I met in my creative writing class, s’all,” Louis replies. He knew he would be bombarded with questions about Marcel. It was impossible for his friends, especially Niall, not to meddle in his love life.

“And you give cheek kisses to all the boys you meet in your classes?” Niall grins, eyebrows raised, questioningly.

“Only the sexy, nerdy ones.” Louis smirked. Niall laughed loudly at Louis’ cheekiness.

“He looks an awful lot like that bloke who stopped you after class” Liam speaks up from the driver's seat.

Louis blushes lightly, “You saw that?”

“Well, we tried to catch up with you afterwards but we saw you talking to that guy. And you both were flirting hardcore and we didn’t want to get in the middle of that,” Liam states, whilst still keeping his attention to the road.

“Man, Tommo, talking to two guys at the same time? What a slut!” Niall says, mockingly. Louis chuckled. “But I do have to agree with Li on this one. They look exactly alike.” Niall adds.

“They might they’re twins or something. That’s why I started talking to Marcel, which is the nerdy one, because he looked so much like Harry, the one who stopped me after class.”

“Lou is living every man’s fantasy, having a pair of hot twins all to himself. This is unfair. I can’t even get one girl let alone twins. And here Louis is, on the first day, already has two brothers wanting to fuck him.” Niall pouts.

“Sorry, Ni. I can’t help how attractive and alluring I am.” Louis boasts. Niall snorts in reply.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, Zayn has an old childhood friend over. If I remember correctly, his name is Edward.” Liam says, as they were pulling up to the driveway of the flat, settling Louis’ jeep next to Zayn’s audi .

“He couldn’t of mentioned that to me? His own flatmate?” Louis questions. It’s not that Louis minds but he could’ve been warned ahead of time.

“You were in class. I’ve never met the guy but Zayn knew him and his brothers all throughout primary school as well as middle school. So if he’s good enough for Zayn, then he’s good enough for me.” Liam smiles.

“Aww, how cute.” Louis says, sarcastically. They all walk up to the flat and make their way inside. They don’t see Zayn or his friend when they initially walk in.

“We’re home!” Louis calls out, trying to get Zayn’s attention. Niall plops himself down on the sofa and turns the telly on.

“In here!” Zayn shouts back, voice sounding through from the kitchen. Louis and Liam make their way into the kitchen before Niall requests beer and crisps.

Louis stops dead in his tracks when he sees who Zayn’s childhood friend is. He feels like he’s having déjà vu all over again. Louis sees the same face he has seen two other times today except this boy was decked out in full tattoo sleeves on both arms, with piercings decorating his face. Unlike Marcel, this boy did have curls like Harry, but his hair was a bit shorter than Harry’s coming down a little past the nape of his neck. He was drop dead gorgeous just like the other boys he met earlier today had been.

“You’ve got to be fucking shitting me, right?” Louis says, disbelievingly. Liam looks shocked himself, probably thinking the same thing he is.

“Louis, Liam, this is one of my best mates, Edward. We haven’t see each other since secondary school.” Zayn says, confused as to why Louis and Liam were looking at Edward in shock. Edward is staring at Louis with one eyebrow raised, smirking slightly.

“Why the fuck are there three of them?” Louis asks Zayn. There can’t be three of them. Louis could barely handle knowing that there were two of them let alone three of these fit fuckers.

“I take it you’ve met my brothers.” Edward answers instead. “We’re this thing called triplets. You know, triplets? When the egg splits into three in the womb?” Edwards says, with a snarky tone to his deep voice.

“I know what triplets are, I’m not stupid. I’m just surprised to see triplets in real life, especially ones that look so…” Louis trails off, knowing that he led on too much. Louis looks down at the ground, pretending that he wasn’t just about to finish that sentence with “fucking fit”. But Edward doesn’t let him off that easy.

“So what? So attractive? So fit? So sexy? Because I can assure you, you aren’t wrong for thinking that,” Edward smiles.

Louis glares at him, “I wasn’t going to say any of those things. I was going to say alike.”

“Well, that is what the term ‘identical’ implies.” Edward says. Louis cannot believe how different the triplets were so different. There’s Harry, who is charming and suave, then there’s Marcel, who can barely say one word to Louis without getting adorably flustered and then there's Edward, who he is learning is a snide arsehole, who apparently likes to make him feel stupid. How can they contrast so much in personality, but be so alike when it comes to looks?

Zayn looks at his friends bantering and decides to intervene, “Why don’t we all go into the living room and just watch a bit of telly?”

“I would but thanks to this pretty little thing, my brothers and I have to write a five-page essay,” Edward says, gesturing to Louis. Louis tries to ignore what Edward just described him as, but he still blushes, much to Edward’s delight. As Edward gathers his things, something that he said confuses Louis.

“Wait, _all_ three of you are in my Shakespearean Lit class?” Louis asks.

Edward walks up to him and whispers in his ear, “Yep, so I suggest you get used to us, because I think all of us have taken quite the interest in you. And we won’t stop until we get what we want.” If Louis wasn’t turned on before, he definitely was now. Edward backed away slowly, smirking at Louis’ reaction. “Come on Z, drive me home.” Zayn grabs his keys, gives Liam a quick peck, and leaves with Edward without saying another word. Liam and Niall look at him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You have triplets pining after you!” Liam exclaims. “And hot ones at that.” Louis snorts.

“You know it’s true! Your cock sure knows it.” Niall grins, looking at his crotch. Louis looks down, to see that Niall was right, he was hard.

“Shut up.” Louis storms off, hearing Niall laughing as he makes his way upstairs, makes him even more mad.

Louis enters his room, and thinks about the events that had occurred that day. He thinks about Harry, who was sweet, funny but in a cheesy kind of way, and hot as fuck. Then there’s Marcel, who is the adorable nerd that he wants to wreck and taint the innocent persona that he leads on. Finally there’s Edward. He’s annoying and rude and sarcastic but yet his personality makes Louis crave more. Makes him want to banter with him all day long. Fuck those fit twats.

Louis definitely did _not_ spill over into his hand that night, coming harder than ever before, thinking about the stupidly beautiful Styles triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own One Direction, or anything to do with them(I don’t know if I have to put this but I see other people do it so there must be some kind of reason so that’s why I’m doing it).  
> This is my first fanfiction ever so I’m going to try my best and write what I would want to read. I want this to be really good fic because I know I’m very critical when reading fanfiction so I’m going to use the same critical mindset when writing this. Also, I picture Harry as current day Harry, Edward as 2013 Harry, and Marcel obviously, as he is in the Best Song Ever music video. I like to picture Harry and Edward differently so that it’s easier on my brain and to tell them apart but feel free to picture them however you want(I wanted to let you know because that’s how I will be describing them). Also, I’m American but I’m going to try to make this story as British as possible seeing as one direction would use british-english not american-english so I’m going to pay close attention to that kind of stuff so that this story actually makes sense to who one direction are, nationality wise. But yeah, that’s pretty much it. Hope you guys enjoy!-K.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s perfect,” Marcel muses. They are all back in their home after their first day of their third-year.

“He is,” Harry agrees. "He really is."

“He’s just so dainty and delicate and soft,” Marcel states. Harry is currently sprawled out on their blue, velvet love seat whilst smiling up at the ceiling whilst Marcel is sitting on the recliner with the same content expression etched onto his face that Harry’s face held. 

“But he’s also sassy and sarcastic all at the same time. Oh god, and his face. He is so pretty,” Harry exclaims.

“I know! His face is--,” Marcel is cut off by Edward’s interruption. “Would you guys listen to yourselves for a moment? Sure, he’s gorgeous and has a nice body. But there’s no need to sound like thirteen-year old girls who are gossiping about their first crush.” Edward sneers, from the sofa. He’s surfing through the amazon for some new beanies whilst smoking a joint.

“First of all, you know that Marcel and I hate you smoking weed in the living room,” Edward rolls his eyes, ”and second of all, we all know that you are just as infatuated with him as we are, you’re just too afraid to admit it,” Harry finishes.

“It doesn’t matter anyways. I think you guys are forgetting the inevitable. He’s only going to pick one of us. Polyamorous relationships is taboo to most people so I don’t think he’s going to go for being boyfriends with all three of us. Louis is going to only choose one in the end.” Edward states.

Harry and Marcel think about Edward’s words. He’s right, they think, Louis is only going to want one of us. The mere thought has them quiet, contemplating exactly what that entails.

“No. We can’t let that happen,” Harry speaks up, “We are a package deal. We are brothers and we will not be chosen over the other. We all have to be completely irresistible so that he wants all of us,” Harry states.

“You’re right. It won’t matter if there are four of us in a relationship as long as Louis wants all three of us,” Marcel says.

“Then it’s settled. We make Louis want all of us just as much as we want him,” Edward smirks.

~*~*~*~*~

Louis is sitting in his Shakespearean Lit class the next day talking to Liam and Niall before Mr. Davis arrives for class. He tries to pay attention to the conversation but his mind keeps wandering off to the triplets that are to be walking in any minute. 

“...what do you think, Lou?” Liam says, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, what are we talking about?” Louis asks, turning in his chair to face Liam and Niall

“We were talking about having a party at me and Liam’s place on Saturday for the start of the year,” Niall replies.

“Sounds great, what time?”

“We were thinking around nine?” Liam says.

“I’ll be there. But let’s not repeat what happened last time we had a party when you puked all over my favorite trainers.”

“You know I can’t handle my alcohol and that was last year.” Liam argues.

“Well, that doesn’t make it any less okay….” Louis trails off when he sees Niall and Liam’s eyes go up and to left, behind Louis’ shoulder. He turns around in his chair to see the triplets towering over him, Marcel and Harry smiling sweetly whilst Edward only gave Louis a glance as he was preoccupied with his phone. Louis takes a moment to appreciate the triplets’ appearance. Harry is dressed a bit more casual today, opting for a simple, loose, black t-shirt with the same sinfully, tight black jeans and taupe, chelsea boots. Marcel, who is wearing a light blue button down with neatly pressed, grey slacks and a pair of russet colored brogues. As for Edward, he’s dressed in a Rolling Stones t-shirt with tight, dark blue jeans and white converse. Louis could not believe how fit they all were. He self consciously looked down at himself, his body clad in a navy hoodie, grey joggers, and a pair of Vans with his hair, messy fringe. They must notice Louis checking them out because they all grin, smugly. Louis instantly blushed when he knew he had been caught and immediately felt guilty about it. He self consciously looked down at himself, his body clad in a navy hoodie, grey joggers, and a pair of Vans with his hair, messy fringe. Louis sighs.

Harry takes a seat on the other side of Louis, Marcel and Edward glaring at Harry for getting to sit next to the blue eyed boy. Rather than speaking to Louis, Harry turns his attention to Liam and Niall, “Hello, I’m Harry and these are my brothers, Marcel and that’s Edward whom I am told you met yesterday.” Marcel sends Liam and Niall a shy smile. Edward doesn’t acknowledge anyone, eyes glued to his mobile.

“I’m Liam and this is Niall. And yeah, we did meet him yesterday. Since then, Louis can not stop talking about you guys,” Liam gushes. Louis sends him daggers and opens his mouth to protest but gets interrupted when Niall starts to speak.

“Oh yeah, our Louis went on and on about you guys. It’s been the triplets this and the triplets that, nonstop since yesterday. I believe at one point he said and I quote, ‘They are so fucking fit, I don’t know which I want more, for me to wreck them or for them to wreck me,’” Niall exclaims. 

Both Harry and Edward are wearing identical expressions, eyebrows raised, grinning smugly. Marcel is blushing wildly, keeping his head down, but Louis can tell he’s grinning as well. Louis is mortified, one for the fact that he never said those things, he may have thought them but he never said them out loud, and two because of the triplet’s reaction. He hates how damn smug they were.

“Oh, really? If you want that to happen, all you had to do was ask.” Edward leans over on the desk and turns slightly to look at Louis with a smirk.

“Oh come off it, I didn’t say any of that. I’m classier than what Niall may think. Boys have to take me out before they take me to bed.” Which wasn’t necessarily true, since Louis has had quite a few one night stands but he wanted to make them work for it.

Luckily, the twins didn’t get to say anything further because that was when Mr. Davis entered the room. “Good morning, everyone. I’m sorry I was late, but my ex-wife and I are having a custody battle over our son and I had to go to court this morning. You guys can take this time to work on your essays because I’m too tired to teach anything new and I’ve got more paperwork to fill out for our recent divorce. Use this time wisely, as this doesn’t happen often.” Mr. Davis rubs the sleep from his eyes and goes to take a seat at his desk, presumptuously ignoring his students for the rest of the class period. It seems like Louis and Marcel were in the minority of people who actually took out their computer to work on their essay. Everybody else started chatting amiably amongst themselves, including his friends, Harry and Edward. 

“So Louis, you said in order for us to get you to bed, we would have to take you out? Well, why don’t we do just that?” Edward questions

“Sounds like a great idea,” Harry agrees,”We each take you out separately, then once you’re ready to handle us all together, we will have a group date.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Louis pouts.

“Sorry princess, but you don’t get a say. So when are you free?” Edward asks.

“What if I don’t want to go on a date with you boys?” Louis inquires, ignoring Edward’s pet name.

“Oh, I know you do, princess. So when are you free?” Edward repeats. All three triplets’ eyes are looking at him, expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Louis sighs in defeat, “I have to work on my theatre script with Marcel today, I’ve got footie practise tomorrow, and Niall and Liam’s party on Saturday but I’m free after that.” He glances at Niall and Liam to find them smirking at Louis. He send them both glares.

The triplets grin widely, “Great! Harry here will take you out on Friday, I will accompany you to this party of yours and Marcy here, will take you out Sunday,” Edward states.

“Are you sure you want our first date to be at a party?” Louis asks Edward.

“I plan for our second date to be a bit more romantic but your little party will do for now.”

“Confident, are we? Already thinking you’re getting second date?” Louis questions.

“Oh, I know we’re all getting a second date. We are quite irresistible,” Edward smirks.

Louis shakes his head and ignores Edward’s words, “Well, since I had no say in these dates whatsoever, I expect you guys to pay for everything as well as pick me up and take me home. I think if I’m willing to go on dates with all three of you that you lot should have to do all the work,” Louis says. Beside him, Liam and Niall snort from their friend’s bossiness. Louis decides not to pay them any mind.

“Right you are, darling. You will be treated with the utmost respect from us. I mean how could we not, when we have such a beautiful boy willing to date us?” Harry smiles.

Louis blushes, as much as he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to give the triplets the satisfaction of knowing that they have an effect on him.

Fortunately, the dismissal bell rings, so he gets up and gathers his things along with the rest of the class. Niall and Liam leave out the opposite doors, quickly, purposefully knowing that Louis would now be alone with the three boys. They all walk out together bantering about silly things. They reach the car park and the triplets follow Louis to his jeep.

“I guess this really isn’t goodbye since I’m going to be seeing you lot later on today.” Louis then turns to Marcel, “I’ll be over at around, say half three?”

“S-sounds great!” Marcel beams.

Louis chuckles, “And I’m assuming you two will be there as well?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You are correct, princess. But we promise not to distract you two. You won’t even know were there.” The tone of Edward’s voice makes Louis suspicious but he decides to ignore it.

“Good. Until then,” Louis smiles. The triplets grin down at him like he did something great by smiling.

“Bye, Louis!” Marcel smiles, dimples very prominent, as he starts to walk to their own car.

“See ya, Lou.” Harry waves, eyes filled with affection until he has to drag his eyes away to see his way to their car.

Edward stares down at Louis with a smug expression etched onto his face, “Goodbye, princess.” And then he’s gone, walking in the same direction Harry and Marcel had went. Louis is entranced by the boys who had taken an interest in him. He sighs and steps into his car to wait for Liam and Niall.

~*~*~*~*~

Louis decided to spend the three hours he has before going to the triplet’s house doing absolutely nothing. He’s currently lounging on the sofa of his and Zayn’s flat, watching the food network on the telly, in nothing but a pair of thigh hugging, black boxers. He didn’t bother putting on more clothes since the only other people home was Zayn and Liam who were currently fucking in Zayn’s room. This was a usual occurrence for him, he’s used to it, just having to turn up the volume to drown out their moans.

Louis was going to go to the kitchen to refill his bowl of crisps when there was a knock at the door. He got up, not bothering to check who was there, knowing the only people who come over was Liam and Niall and opened the door. What he did not expect was to see Marcel standing at his doorstep.

“Marcel. Hi! What brings you here?” Louis asks, cheerfully, but then he takes in the look on Marcel’s face and the smile disappears. Marcel’s green eyes are widened in shock and panic, and it looks like he’s trying to keep his line of sight on Louis’ eyes but his eyes keep flickering downwards. Marcel then brings his hands to cover his eyes, hovering over his glasses. Louis looks down, remembering he’s only in a pair of tight fitting boxers.

“Oh my gosh! I-I-I am s-so sorry, Louis! I d-didn’t mean to catch you at a b-bad time.” Marcel exclaims.

“No, no, my fault completely. I thought it was Niall or Liam. I’m sorry. I would’ve put proper clothes on if I had known it was you.” Louis apologises.

“No, it’s c-completely my f-fault. I should’ve m-made sure you knew I was c-coming over. I’m so so sorry!” Marcel expresses, hands still covering his eyes.

Louis grabs Marcel’s wrists gently, removing his hands from his face. Louis looks straight into Marcel’s wide eyes and Marcel slowly looks up into Louis’ cerulean ones. “It’s truly okay. No need to apologize. You don’t have anything to worry about. Alright?”Marcel smiles and nods.

“Good. So may I ask what you’re doing here? I’m not trying to be rude, I just thought I was coming over to yours?”

“Well, Edward and Harry had some...uh...things to attend to and I didn’t want them to disturb us. I texted Zayn and he said it was okay. I texted you as well. I didn’t want to just barge in on you.”

“I must not of been paying attention to my phone. I guess here is as good as yours. Come on in.”

Marcel steps inside, his OCD kicking in when he sees the mess that Louis has created. Louis glances at Marcel, seeing him eyeing his clutter. “Sorry about the mess. We can go to up my room where it’s a bit cleaner, yeah?”

“S-sure, yeah, okay,” Marcel said, nervously. Louis likes the idea of bringing innocent Marcel to his bedroom, with defilement in mind. 

Once they have made their way to his room, Louis flops down on his bed, “You can sit wherever you like. On the chair, at the desk...in my bed.” Louis says, winking at the green eyed. Marcel flusters at Louis’ words and decides to sit down at the desk. Marcel pulls out his computer from his bag to begin typing their script when he looks at Louis and realises that he is still in his boxers, making no movement to change that.

“Uh, Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Um, you’re still in your boxers.” Marcel states, shakily.

“Well, I figure you’ve already seen me now. No need to cover up if I’m comfortable. Why, is there a problem?” Louis’ tone laced with amusement.

“Uh, well, there is but it’s more my problem then yours,” Marcel mumbles, looking down. Louis follows his gaze, and sees the outline of Marcel’s cock apparent in his trousers.

“Oh,” Louis breathes.

“I’m so sorry, Lou. Oh my gosh, I probably seem like a creepy pervert to you. This is n-not how I intended for this to go,” Marcel says, panic and embarrassment written across his face.

“No need to be sorry. I would like to take care of that for you but we wouldn’t want your brothers to be jealous, now would we?” Louis taunts, smirking wildly.

“No, I guess not,” Marcel says, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Although, they don’t have to know about it. Do you think you can keep a secret for me, Marcel?” Louis questions, making his way over to Marcel.

“I can keep a secret,” Marcel says, breathless.

“Good,” is all Louis says before he’s on his knees in front of Marcel. He goes to unbutton Marcel’s trousers when he stops him. Louis looks up at him, confused.

“Can I, um, kiss you first?” Marcel asks hesitantly. Louis smiles and nods. Marcel slowly bends over whilst Louis cranes his neck up and they both lean in until their lips meet. The kiss is slow and tentative at first, due to Marcel’s nerves. Louis going to cup Marcel’s cheek, deepening the kiss. Louis runs his tongue across the boy’s bottom lip, asking permission which was easily granted by Marcel. They lick into each other’s mouths, tasting everywhere. Louis loves the gentleness and slowness of their kiss, taking their time to enjoy each other. They eventually pull away for their need of air, both panting softly. Marcel looks into Louis’ eyes searching for any type of resistance but finds none.

“Are you sure? You seriously don’t have to at all,” Marcel asks, voice huskier and raspier than before. Marcel being so concerned with not pressuring Louis into anything, made Louis’ heart swell in adoration.

“I want to, love,” Louis smiles up at him before unbuttoning and pulling down his trousers, along with his boxers, so that he is met with the sight of Marcel’s cock and he definitely isn't disappointed in what he sees. A pretty, uncut cock with not too many veins, already dripping precome from the head. But the size of Marcel's cock is what gets Louis fully hard. He's about, if Louis can estimate correctly, nine and a half to ten inches, easily being the biggest cock on any guy Louis has ever been with.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Louis couldn’t help but say, licking his lips in anticipation. Marcel blushes uncontrollably from Louis’ praise and is about to reply when he gets cut off from Louis wrapping a tiny hand around him. He gasps from the contact, and moans when Louis starts to pump slowly. Once Louis has worked Marcel up to full hardness, he leans down and swipes his tongue over the slit which made Marcel moan even louder. 

Louis loved giving blowjobs. He was very good at it, always knowing exactly how to make a guy come so hard, they see stars, and that’s exactly what he’s planning on doing with Marcel. Louis licked a stripe up the underside of Marcel’s cock from base to tip, before wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked with just the right amount of pressure, taking him down further and further until his cock hit the back of his throat. It was no easy feat, with how long and quite thick Marcel was but he’s had his fair amount of practise, albeit none of them were as hung as Marcel was, so his eyes were only watering a little bit. 

He looked up to see Marcel so far gone. He had taken off his glasses, now residing on his desk, which made him look a bit more like his brothers. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was agape, panting softly. The sight alone was enough for Louis to bring his right hand down to his own cock and start palming himself through his boxers. Louis begins to bob his head, slowly at first, working his way up to a fast and steady pace. 

Louis noticed that Marcel looked like he wanted to grab onto something, specifically his hair. He knew that Marcel wouldn’t work up the courage to do it himself so Louis pulled off, making a wet slurping sound and grabbed Marcel’s right hand and brought it to his hair and quickly resumed his previous position. Marcel seemed to be thankful Louis had done that because he was less fidgety, focusing completely on Louis. Louis didn’t expect Marcel to fuck his mouth after putting his hand in his hair but he was expecting Marcel to make small thrusts into his mouth as every guy before him had done. Instead, he just starts to run his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, massaging his scalp. Louis almost forgot what his task at hand was because of Marcel’s comforting ministrations, since no guy had been that gentle with him before. Louis directs his focus back to the cock in his mouth. He brings the hand that was on his own cock and brings it to pump the base of Marcel's cock that his mouth couldn't take, whilst swirling his tongue on the underside of Marcel’s cock. He starts to suck a bit harder, and bob a little faster which makes Marcel whimper loudly.

“Fuck, Lou, gonna come,” Marcel’s voice sounds completely wrecked, hand tightening in Louis’ hair, which made Louis’ hand go faster on his own cock.

Instantly, he pulled back a little to suck firmly on the head, tonguing at the slit, tasting the precome that had gathered there. And with that, Marcel comes with a loud moan, shooting down Louis throat, which was swallowed eagerly by Louis. Once Louis had swallowed every last drop, he dipped his hand into his own pants, chasing his own release. He pumped himself hard and fast, panting uncontrollably, thinking about what had just happened. With that image in mind, he came with a soft whimper, getting come all over his hand and his boxers. 

Once they both had regulated their breathing, Louis stands up and slots his slips to Marcel’s, with the latter tasting himself when Louis licked into his mouth. Louis eventually pulls away to go to his dresser to grab a new pair of boxers. 

“Be right back,” Louis says, exiting his room and heading straight to the bathroom. He steps out of his soiled boxers and grabs some toilet paper to carefully clean the come off his sensitive cock as well as his hand. He pulls on the clean boxers and fixes his fringe in the mirror, observing how flushed he looks. Louis definitely did not expect Marcel coming over to lead to him giving the green eyed boy a blowjob but was very happy that it did.

He steps out of the bathroom and walks back into his room to find that Marcel had tidied himself back to the neat, professional young man that he had been before he had received a blowjob. Louis grins at him and Marcel tries to return the gesture but it comes out a forced smile. Louis takes notice.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just that I don’t want you to feel like we’re objectifying you. Like I don’t want you to think that what you… you know…what you just did for me is all that we’re in for. Edward may make his remarks but that’s just to get you worked up,” Marcel pauses, “What I’m trying to say is that we are pursuing you romantically as well. I don’t want you to think you are just a sex object to us,” Marcel finishes, looking down, afraid to meet Louis’ eyes.

“Wow,” Louis breathes.

“Oh my gosh, I-I didn’t meant to like, freak you out or anything. God, I probably sound like an idiot right now.”

“No, no, not at all! You didn’t freak me out. I was just kind of taken back, that’s all. I’m sorry, it’s just nobody has really wanted a relationship with me before.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Marcel says.

“No, it is. Guys just fuck me and leave, that’s just how it’s always been. I’m used to it. I did kind of assume you guys were going to do the same. It’s usually safe for me to assume that a guy is going to take me out just to fuck me,” Louis lowers his head.

Marcel musters up all the courage he had in himself to slowly cup Louis’ cheek with his hand to make Louis look at him. “You have my word that Harry, Edward and I will not just fuck you and leave. None of us have looked at a person quite like this before and I don’t think any of will stop vying for your affections until we can call your ours. And even then, we will still be trying our best to make you happy.” Marcel seems stunned at his own words, removing his hand from Louis’ cheek, wondering how he spoke so eloquently in front of Louis. Louis, however, smiles at Marcel’s heartfelt words, trying to wrap his head around the fact that these gorgeous triplets want him of all people and not just for sex. 

Louis doesn’t really know what to say so he just gives Marcel a quick kiss on the mouth and replies cheerfully, “Now, how about that script?”

~*~*~*~*~

Marcel returns home in a daze over what had just happened at Louis’ flat. He couldn’t believe the boy gave him a blowjob as he definitely was not expecting that to occur from him coming over to work their script. The script has yet to have single word typed onto it. Neither could come up with anything that was modern with a twist that wasn’t completely cliche. Luckily, they had until the end of October to finish it so it wasn’t completely a top priority.

He opens the door of their house to find Edward cuddling Harry to his chest on the sofa, naked and asleep. He sighs and goes to the kitchen to make dinner for him and his brothers. Marcel wasn’t the best chef, nowhere near as good as Harry, but he could make the basics so he put a pot of water on the stove to boil for some spaghetti. He goes into the living room to catch up of school work as he waits for the water to boil, when he sees Harry and Edward awake, not cuddled up anymore but sitting up, on their phones. When they see Marcel entering the living room, they both grin widely. Marcel takes a seat on the recliner next to the sofa.

Harry is the first to speak up, “So how was Louis’?”

“It was okay,” Marcel tries to sound nonchalant but his wide smile and heart eyes gave everything away.

“Something happened didn’t it? I know that look. That’s the look people get when they have just received head or something,” Edward says. Marcel immediately looks down avoiding his brother’s gaze, head lowered in guilt. Harry and Edward’s eyes widen in realisation.

“He blew you?!” Harry exclaims. Marcel doesn’t say anything, still keeping his eyes down.

“Way to go, little brother. Out of all us, I didn’t think you would’ve been the first he gave head to.” Marcel preens under Edward’s praise

“How did it happen?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know if I should say. Louis told me not to tell you guys anything,” Marcel says, quietly.

“Oh come on, Marcy. We already know he sucked your cock, might as well tell us how it happened,” Edward pushes.

“Okay. Well, as you know I went over to his flat since he obviously couldn’t come over here with you two fucking in the middle of the kitchen,” Marcel pointedly looks at his brothers.

“S’not my fault this little shit kept brushing his cock against my bum whilst I was trying to bake cupcakes,” Harry explains. Edward just shrugs in response.

“Anyways, when I get there and he opens the door, all he is dressed in his pair of tight boxers. He’s also got quite a few tattoos. A lot on his right arm, as well as a couple on his chest. I apologise and then he apologises. He then leads me to his room and I was kind of, well, uh hard from seeing so much of Louis and I guess he took notice and then it just sort of happened.”

“Tattoos. I’m surprised. He didn’t seem like the type to have tattoos. Though that does make him even more enticing,” Edward muses.

“How was it?” Harry asks Marcel.

“I don’t think I should say. I feel like that would disrespect him, me telling you how well he sucks cock. I’m not going to invade anymore of his privacy. He has not given me permission to be discussing such matters with you lot so until he does, I’m not saying anything else,” Marcel states.

“Yeah, you’re right. I would never want Louis to feel like we’re objectifying him,” Harry says.

“I told him just that as well as our intentions with him. I just hope he takes them seriously.”

Edward stands up to go to his bedroom, “We will worry about that later on. He obviously likes us so it won’t be too hard for us to make him ours. Get me when the food is ready.” And then he was gone. Harry stands up and gives Marcel a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Marcel sighs and starts finishing his essay, getting distracted thinking about the beautiful blue eyed boy and how he had managed to be so gone for a boy he had known less than forty-eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, the triplets are a year older than Louis. The triplets are twenty and Louis is nineteen. Oh and Louis and the triplets have shakespearean lit mondays, tuesdays, thursdays and fridays, Louis and Marcel have creative writing mondays. wednesday, and fridays. Louis also has drama wednesdays, thursdays, and fridays. I hope you guys don’t pay too close attention to the classes because I can’t guarantee that I will stay consistent with the class schedules since Louis and the triplets need time together as well as time for soccer and his job as a bartender,(I edited the last chapter and added in Louis being a bartender since it doesn’t really make sense how he affords food, clothes, and rent with no money) and time for Liam, Niall and Zayn. So it’s going to be hard for me to work in his classes in detail as well but I will try. Sorry for any errors that there might be. But yeah that’s it, hope you enjoyed it!-K.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was surprisingly uneventful for Louis especially since he didn’t have his Shakespearean Lit class today so he didn’t have to deal with the Styles triplets until his creative writing class came around which meant Marcel. Louis was glad to see the older boy as he was easier to talk to now as if Louis sucking him off made him less socially awkward around him. Neither one of them mentioned it much to both of their relief's. Whatever the case was, Louis was happy to be around Marcel because he made Louis feel at ease The rest of the day passed on with Louis taking boring notes in his drama class over the fundamentals of drama, to fumbling at footie practise, distracted by the three brothers, to him getting changed into s simple black t-shirt and black jeans as he had a short shift at the pub from four to nine. Luckily, there was only a few people to be served at the pub which made Louis’ day a little less stressful. 

Louis was wiping down the counter when a familiar voice said, “What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?” Louis turns around and is met with Harry smiling at him, sitting on the stool closest to him.

“Harry, love, hi. What are you doing here?” Louis was shocked to see the curly headed boy at his place of work.

“What? Are you not happy to see me?” Harry asks, looking genuinely concerned at the thought of Louis not wanting to see him.

“Of course I am, Harry. I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect to see you here. How did you know I worked here?”

“You said you worked at a pub down town and I just assumed this was the one you were talking about since it’s the closest to campus.”

“Can I get you a drink, then?” Louis asks.

“A sex on the beach, please,” Harry smiles, pleased with himself.

Louis raises his eyebrows and scoffs, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Why, is there something wrong with that?” Now it was Harry’s turn to raise his eyebrows as he was skeptical.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s just most people just order beer.”

“Beer is disgusting. Sex on the beach tastes good, in both ways. And anyways, it’s not like anybody can use the whole, ‘drinking fruity alcoholic drinks makes you gay’ line on me, since I’m already am,” Harry states, drumming his fingers on the counter, looking at Louis expectantly.

“You make a good point, Styles. I’d have to say I agree. Why settle for a drink that tastes horrid to look manlier with there’s much more delicious alternative?” Louis says as he begins to make Harry’s drink.

“Exactly! Oh, and extra orange juice, please,” Harry states whilst resting his head on his hand, staring at Louis.

“You’re staring.”

“How can I not when you are as pretty as you are?” Harry says.

Louis blushes against his mind protesting for him not to, “Why are you boys so nice to me? You guys don’t even know me.” He finishes mixing and shaking Harry’s drink and pours into a glass for him.

“And that’s exactly why we are going on these dates to get to know you. We are taken with you for a reason, darling.”

“Well, I hope you know that once you do get to know me, you’ll be highly disappointed. I’m quite boring and uninteresting.” Louis says pushing the garnished drink to Harry.

“I doubt that’s true. You have so much personality when you speak with us, there’s no way you are boring,” Harry said as he sipped at his drink. Louis couldn’t help but be drawn to the boy’s pink lips sucking on the straw, wondering how it would look wrapped around something bigger. Harry noticed Louis staring and chuckled to himself. Louis tore his eyes away when he heard Harry laugh and blushed when he knew he had been caught.

“But you forget that apparently I’m supposed to be interesting for all three of you. That’s not an easy task to do since you each have very different personalities from what I have gathered,” Louis says, leaning against the counter.

“You are right there but we are still brothers so we are alike in some ways. We have all never liked the same person before so there must be something exciting about you that we all seem to like.”

“You flatter me too much, sweetheart. So what are we going to be doing on this date of ours?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise, now would it?”

“Oh, come on. I hate surprises. Tell me?” Louis pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and gives Harry puppy-dog eyes.

“It’s hard to say no to a face like that but I’m afraid I’m going to have to,” Harry says as he finishes his drink.

“Well, then just as a precaution, I hate mini-golfing, places with karaoke, and anything cheesy like laser tag or paint-balling.” 

“Good to know,” Harry smiles until his expression changes into serious eyes and a frown. He then takes Louis’ hands into his and stares deeply into the blue eyes in front of him. “I don’t want you to feel any pressure going on these dates with us. I know that Edward didn’t really give you much of a choice but I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed by having three boys throw themselves at you out of the blue.”

“Now that you mention, I do feel a little overwhelmed…” Louis trails off, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“There’s no need for that, love. I can assure you we are much more worried about pleasing you than you are of pleasing us. And for good reason to.”

Louis looks back at Harry in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, look at you. You are breathtakingly beautiful as well as funny and sassy and witty. Don’t even get me started on your body. My brothers and I are only hoping to live up to your standards, baby,” Harry states, giving Louis a small smile. Louis, of course, blushed under all the praises that had been given to him. 

“Even Edward?” Louis questions because when he thinks of the pierced triplet, he thinks that Edward likes making Louis feel intimidated and only takes Louis at face value.

“Even Edward,” Harry replies. “He may seem snarky and rude on the outside but he does have feeling under that cold exterior. It may take Edward a little bit to open up his emotions to you as he rarely does even to us but he eventually will. And even though he’ll never admit it, he loves bantering with you. He likes that the fact that he actually has someone who will talk back to him.”

“I could tell my blushing and loss for words amused him a lot. But thank you, Harry. For reassuring me and putting my worries at ease. I just hope these dates are worth my while,” Louis says teasingly.

“Oh, they will be, trust me. I’ve got to go but I’ll see you tomorrow in class, yeah?” Harry gets off the stool, dusting himself off.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis gives a small smile that turns into a full blown grin when Harry leans in and kisses Louis’ cheek.

“Bye, Louis,” Harry smirks at the boy before heading towards the door. Louis was not ashamed for watching the curly haired boy’s cute arse on his way out. Louis sighed and went back to work, wiping down the counter.

~*~*~*~*~

“Lou, can I tell you something?”Marcel asks when they are working on their short story assignment in their creative writing class that is due at the end of the hour. Louis was glad to talk with Marcel because in their Shakespearean Lit class, Edward would barely let his brothers get a word in, being too busy giving Louis snarky comments and blush worthy words. When Edward finally did stop speaking, Harry would bathe Louis in compliments that the latter did not think he was worthy enough, whilst the youngest Styles triplet stayed quiet working on the assigned work, not wanting to waste the effort trying to talk over his brothers. Dealing with Niall, Liam and Zayn yesterday was not very fun for Louis, either. They knew something happened between Louis and Marcel when they were studying so they kept on pestering about. Louis, being tired of their nonsense, told them the truth, that he gave Marcel a blowjob, which fueled them even more to give him shit especially Zayn who knew Marcel and his brothers personally. Louis made sure they promised not to tell Harry and Edward because he did not need them to use that against him as well.

“Of course, love,” Louis replies, giving Marcel his full attention.

“Well, um, I’m kind of nervous for our date, because, well, I, um, never actually been on a date,” Marcel looks away, staring at his hand, not daring to make eye contact with pretty boy in front of him. Louis thought he was joking but when he looked at the green eyed boy, his face was firm and serious.

“Really?” Louis tried not to sound too shocked as he didn’t want to embarrass the boy further.

“Yeah. I know, it’s embarrassing and stupid but I just figured you should know because I have no idea what to do for our date and you said for us to pick what we do and I don’t want to disappoint you,” Marcel rushes out, cheeks red, eyes flitting from his lap to Louis back to his lap.

Louis reaches out and puts his hand on top of one of Marcel’s large one, “Hey, it’s not stupid or embarrassing. I’m just a little surprised that you’ve never been on a date because you’re so attractive and sweet and nice, I would’ve thought for sure you would of had a few dates here and there.”

Marcel blushes under Louis’ compliments, “I was always too busy with my books and school work for anyone to notice me in school, especially when we moved in high school. Plus, I have always kind of lived in Harry and Edward’s shadow as just being their geeky brother.”

“Well, I want you to know that you are just as important as Edward and Harry. I will never treat you three differently. Well, except Edward. He deserves my snarkiness for putting up with his. But I will always treat you with the same respect I give Harry and Edward,” Louis promises, tightening his hold on Marcel’s hand. 

“Thanks, Louis. That really means a lot,” Marcel smiles, looking into Louis’ cerulean orbs.  
“Don’t mention it. As for the date situation, I will take you on a date,” Louis says.

“What?” Marcel questions, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Since you have never been on a date, I’m going to take you on one. It will be the most cheesiest, cliche date you can think of but also the best date you can think of.”

“Are you sure? I know you said you wanted us to plan everything since we were the ones who were making you go on these dates,” Marcel asks, hesitantly.

“I’m very sure. I mainly just said that so Edward didn’t the satisfaction of me saying yes so easily. Especially since he was the one trying to make me go not you or Harry. Don’t tell him I said this, but I really did want to go out with you guys, I just didn’t want Edward to know that. So how about this date then?”

“I would love to. How should I dress?” Marcel grins, gaining the confidence to interlock his fingers with Louis’ with the hand that was resting there.

“Fancy but not too fancy, I’d say. I’ll probably be wearing just a button down and a blazer if that give you an idea of what to wear,” Louis pauses, “Speaking of what to wear, do you know what I should be wearing for Harry’s date tonight. Assuming you know what he’s doing with me, that is. Because he hasn’t given me the slightest inkling of what we are doing or what I should wear.”

“Based on what I know of where he’s taking you, I would say just dress casual. If you are worried about your date tonight, I will assure you there’s no reason. If I know my brother at all, he will give you nothing less than the perfect night he can possibly give you.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Aww, look at our little Lou, all dolled up for his date,” Niall exclaims, sprawled out on the sofa, devouring a bowl of crisps. Zayn and Liam are cuddling on the loveseat next to the sofa, watching a film whilst Louis is pacing back and forth through the kitchen, nervously.

“Sod off, Niall.” Louis was anxiously waiting for Harry’s arrival, thinking of every worst case scenario that could possibly happen tonight. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous for this date, as he is usually so confident when going out with guys, but when it comes to the triplets, he’s always felt so self-conscious around them. “Do I look okay?”  
“Louis, for the thousandth fucking time, you look great. If I know Harry at all, which I should since I’ve been friends with him for countless years, he’s not going to be able to take his eyes off of you,” Zayn replies, obviously annoyed with Louis’ constant questions.

Louis only hopes he looks as good as Zayn says he does. He’s styled his hair into messy fringe and has dressed himself in a dull orange shirt, dark blue skinnies that showed of his arse, wonderfully, and a pair of black Vans. He hopes what he is wearing isn’t too casual because he did not want to be underdressed to anywhere Harry was taking him as he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the green eyed boy.

“I hope you’re right. I’m sorry I’m being such a prat. I’m just really nervous,” Louis says, sitting down on the end of the couch by Niall’s feet.

“There’s no reason to worry, mate. You speak to him every time you have class, yeah? How is this any different?” Zayn asks.

“I speak to him in class because we’re equals but now he has power over me and over this date.”

“It’s not about having power. Harry is one the sweetest boys I know, he wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone you. You don’t need control in order to have a good time, Lou.”

“I agree with Z on this one, Lou. Harry seems nice enough, so there’s really no need to stress. I think the date you should be stressing out about is your one with Edward,” Liam says.

“I know, it’s just--” Louis is cut off by the doorbell sounding. Louis’ eyes widen at the realisation that he’s actually here. He doesn’t know what to do so he stays sitting, staring at the door.

“Answer the fucking door, Lou!” Niall yells, knowing his best mate wasn’t going to go to the door without a little encouragement. Louis reluctantly stands up, walks to the door and opens it. Louis is met a gorgeous sight. Harry looks stunning. Harry’s long hair is fluffed up with the right amount of curliness and is dressed in a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, buttoned up to the middle of his chest. Adorning the shirt, is his signature pair of black, body hugging skinny jeans and a pair of black chelsea boots. Louis instantly feels self-conscious about what he’s wearing and how he looks.

Harry instantly lights up when Louis swings the door, grinning largely. “Hello, darling. You look fantastic!” Harry says as he looks Louis up and down, licking his lips and biting his lip at the sight. Louis blushes under the predatory gaze that Harry is giving him.

“Are you sure I’m not underdressed? I mean, because you look gorgeous and I don’t want to the sloppy date you’re dragging along just because you didn’t tell me to be more dressed up,” Louis says, leaning on the doorway.  
“What you are wearing is fine, more than fine actually. You’re good, love, I promise. Not trying to rush you or anything but are you ready?”Harry questions.

“Yeah, I just need to grab me phone and then we can go,” Louis states, holding the door open for Harry to step through. He obliges and immediately greets everyone in the room.

“Hi, Niall, hi, Liam, hey, Z. How are you lads?” Harry speaks to the three boys, whilst Louis retrieves his phone from his room.

“We’re great, Haz. You better treat Louis very well. You are both my mates so I had this same talk to him about you and Marcel and Edward. Basically, any one of you three break his heart and we will cut your guys’ balls off. Pass that on to your brothers,” Zayn finishes, snuggling closer to Liam.

“We absolutely will not break his heart. The fact that you think we would is very concerning,” Harry says, fake angrily.

“Just a safety precaution, mate. I don’t think he would break your guys’ hearts but I told him the same thing.”

Harry opens his mouth to respond at the same time Louis emerges from his room, “Found me phone. We’ll be off now lads,” Louis voices to Niall, Liam, and Zayn, whilst walking over to Harry.

“Have him home before midnight! If you don’t, remember he needs to be able to walk tomorrow for the party with Edward! So go easy on his arse, Harry!” Niall jokes as they start to head out the door. Harry laughs loudly whilst Louis blushes at Niall’s words. Liam and Zayn seem to be chuckling at the irishman’s remarks as well.

“You have fun too, Ni, with your laptop and your right hand to keep you company,” Louis smirks at Niall’s paling face before muttering, “Tosser,” under his breath and shutting the door, turning his attention back to Harry. The green eyed boy has his arms cross, staring at Louis with a frown.

“You didn’t have to be rude,” Harry lightly scolds as they walk to his car.

“Me? He’s the one who implied that we were going to fuck when it’s none of his business in the first place. So he’s the twat, not me,” Louis says, eyes widening when he sees Harry’s car.

“Fair enough,” Harry sees Louis eyeing his vehicle, “What?”

“You drive a corvette? I didn’t realise I was going on a date with a middle age man having a midlife crisis,” Louis remarks,smirking at Harry.  
“Very funny. I happen to like this car. It’s very sleek. And it was a gift,” Harry replies, sliding into the driver’s seat. Louis walks to the left side of the car and hops into the passenger seat.

“A gift? Who in their right mind would just give somebody a car that costs a tonne of money?” Louis asks as Harry starts the car.

Harry smiles, “My mum, darling. Her and my stepfather own a large corporation in London, running music and record labels and office stuff and sorts. To put it modestly, we come from money.”

“I kind of figured. No uni student who has to pay food, rent, clothes et cetera, making a normal pay for a young adult would be able to afford forty pairs of YSL boots,” Louis responds, cheekily.

“I only own twenty-two pairs of boots and only about half are YSL,” Harry retorts.

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. Will you tell me where we’re going already?” Louis says, not recognising the scenery outside the car window.

“We will be there soon enough, love. I promise you’re going to love it,” Harry grins, eyes maintained on the road.

“How do I know you’re not abducting me? You could be taking me to an abandoned warehouse to torture me and murder me.”

Harry snorts, “You really think I’m capable of all that?”

“You could be. I don’t know you that well. We met only four days ago,” Louis verbalises.

“And what those glorious four days have been. I feel like you I’ve known you forever,” Harry’s tone turning serious.

“Sap,” Louis mutters, fondly.

“It’s true, though. I know I don’t know how many siblings you have or--”

“Four,” Louis interjects.

“Okay, well, I guess I know now. What I mean is that even though I might not know basic things about you, I feel like I know you as a person,” Harry states, sincerely.

Louis looks at him and gives him a small smile, “I know the feeling.”

Harry smiles back at Louis for the longest he can before returning his eyes to the road. Louis uses this time to take in every detail of the older boy. To his beautiful emerald eyes framed by long, dark lashes to his obscenely large, pink lips to his perfectly defined jawline to his, lean, toned torso; the tattoos adorning his skin making his body look extra mouth watering. Louis is left wondering how in the world such beauty exists on three human beings let alone one.

“You’re staring,”Harry says, glancing at Louis.

Louis doesn’t feel embarrassed in the slightest, “Yeah, I was. You’re gorgeous, how can I not?”

Harry surprises Louis by blushing, “Thank you, Louis but I’m not anything special.”

“But you are, love. You and your brothers. You guys are all stunning with your bright green eyes and perfect bodies. That’s why I have no idea why you all three of you want me. I mean, I know I’m attractive but attractive enough to deserve all three of you? I don’t think so,” Louis stares down at his hands, not knowing what Harry is going to say to that.

“How wrong you are, angel. We are the ones lucky enough to have gotten a date with you. You are beautiful with your pretty, blue eyes and your delicate cheekbones and your golden skin and your gorgeous smile and your body is incredible. You don’t find many guys with as great as curves as you do. We are trying to deserve you. Don’t think it of the other way around because you are certainly more than what we deserve,” Harry says, shutting the ignition off.

Louis’ cheeks redden from Harry’s praises. He could not believe such a fantastic boy is complimenting him on things he wouldn’t look twice at as pretty features. Louis turns to rebuttal but Harry is already stepping out of the car. Louis opens his door as well, getting out of the car to see where they were. What he saw was definitely not what he expected to be greeted with for Harry’s date. It was a picnic set up by a soft, blue lake. The trees surrounding the blanket were lined with bright lights. The picnic itself was amazing, a large, fluffy navy blue duvet surrounded with multiple small, fuzzy pillows; next to it a brown, wicker picnic basket. Louis stood there looking at the area in awe.

“Shall we?” Harry beams at Louis’ amazement and holds his hand out for Louis to take. Louis blinks up at him, taking the outstretched hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Louis is just so in shock that this was all for him.

Harry led them to the blanket and sat down, pulling Louis down with him. Louis watches Harry whilst he starts revealing the contents of the basket. He pulls out a bottle of red wine with two glasses, a tray of finger sandwiches, a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and two red velvet cupcakes and sets it all down carefully on the duvet.

“You did all this?” Louis asks whilst Harry pours them both a glass of wine.

“I did. I wanted the absolute best for you. I hope I delivered,” Harry replies, sheepishly, handing Louis a glass of wine. Louis accepted it and took a sip, moaning at the sweet, aged taste of the expensive red wine. When he looked back at Harry, he could see the boy was biting his lip, staring at him hungrily. Louis cleared his throat, embarrassed that he had moaned so freely but satisfied that it had such an effect on Harry. Harry shook his head, realising his mistake of being caught staring.

“I would’ve made something more romantic but everything romantic I wanted to make had to be cooked and that wouldn’t of worked out with the whole picnic thing so I settled on finger sandwiches instead. It’s smoked salmon, avocado and a dill creme fraiche,” Harry states, proudly.

“Wow. Very fancy. I can’t believe you did all this. No one has done anything this extravagant for me ever,” Louis voices, biting into one of the sandwiches, “You really weren’t kidding when you said you could cook. These are delicious. I hope you know, I will be expecting your cooking all the time now,” Louis stops himself from saying anything further. He just implied that he was already planning ahead, that they were going to be in each other’s future, so ultimately panics about saying the wrong thing. Luckily, Harry doesn’t pay no mind to Louis’ statement as something to worry about.

“I’m happy to oblige. Cooking and baking is a stress reliever for me. Which is needed when you live with Edward and Marcel,” Harry chuckles.

“You and your brothers seem quite close. Have you always been that way?” Louis inquires, finishing his sandwich.

“You have no idea,” Harry utters, “Since we were triplets, we did everything together growing up and even now. I guess that’s quite obvious since we live together. Our sister, Gemma was always quite jealous of how close we were with one another, when we were younger but I don’t think she wanted much to do with us anyways since we were just her little brothers that she was two years older than. She has always been the closest to me though. She knows she can talk to me about anything and that my opinion and advice is not too harsh like Edward’s or too nice like Marcel’s.”

“Are you guys close with her now?” Louis asks.

“As close as we can be with her living in London. We talk every week if we can and see each other on holidays just like we do with our mum. But enough about me what about you? You mentioned you had four siblings?” Harry questions.

“Yeah, they’re quite the handful, especially them being all girls. There’s Charlotte, the oldest, then Félicité, then the twins Daisy and Phoebe. I’m very close with all of them. We make sure to Skype at least once a month. It sounds a bit silly with them being only two hours away in Doncaster. I’m also very close with me mum. She did everything for us when we were kids, even though it was off her with the divorce with me sisters’ dad. Me mum was left taking care of four kids until she met her new husband, Daniel, a few years ago. She’s me role model,” Louis says, “Sorry for unloading all that on you.”

“No you’re completely good. I love hearing about your family. I can tell how much you care for them.” Harry takes off the cellophane on the plate of strawberries, “Chocolate covered strawberry?”

“Yes, please,” Louis opens his mouth to be fed. Harry picks up one of the strawberries by the stem and guides it into Louis’ awaiting mouth. Louis bites into, savouring the taste of the sweetness of the strawberry and the richness of the chocolate. 

“You’ve got a little…” Harry trails off, focused on the line of strawberry juice running from the corner of Louis’ mouth to his chin. Louis blushes and goes to wipe his mouth but Harry stops him, using his thumb to gather the liquid off of Louis’ face. Louis is mesmerised when he sees Harry suck his thumb into his mouth, tasting the sweet wetness. He snaps out of it when Harry grins at him, wickedly.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Harry throws his head back and laughs at that, which makes Louis’ heart swell in adoration.

“You think this is bad, wait ‘till you’re alone with Edward. You won’t know what hit you,” Harry smirks, biting into his own strawberry.

“Wow, thanks for making me even more nervous for tomorrow,” Louis deadpans.

“I’m not trying to make you nervous, babe. Edward is very...possessive over people he cares about. For example, I was seventeen and my boyfriend at the time, Matt, and I were making out in my room and he tried to force himself on me. Edward happened to walk in, right when I was trying to get him off of me and to say the least, he was pissed. He broke Matt’s nose and his jaw so that he had to be hospitalised,” Harry shudders at the memory, remembering yelling at Edward to stop and seeing so much blood running out of Matt’s nose.

“Well, to me, this Matt guy had it coming. He shouldn’t of tried to make you do something you didn’t want to do and I think Edward was justified to do what he did,” Louis states, matter-of-factly, finishing his second chocolate-covered strawberry. 

“My point is that Edward is very protective and when you two go to that party, he’s going to make sure everybody knows that you are his,” Harry says.

Louis ponders that for a moment. Edward seemed like the possessive type so hearing that he broke a bloke’s nose and jaw for Harry didn’t surprise him. But he was worried how far he would take it at Niall and Liam’s party. He didn’t want to cause a scene in front of his friends. Louis tries to stay positive and hopes that Edward doesn’t need to be possessive over him at all tomorrow.

“What about Marcel? Any precautions?” Louis questions, deciding to shift the subject to the youngest Styles triplet so that Harry doesn’t say anything else about Edward that would make Louis more nervous for the party tomorrow.

“Well, he is very OCD about cleanliness so be mindful of that. He’s allergic to shellfish. Oh and Marcel hates smoking. Like, he hates being around it and the smell. I think that’s it. Just be careful with Marcel. He’s pretty delicate and shy when he’s around people he’s not super close to,” Harry replies, offering Louis a cupcake, the latter boy accepting.

“Will do,” Louis says as he takes a bite of the cupcake, “I don’t understand how you can bake yummy things like this, when I can barely cook cheese toasties,” He mumbles around the cupcake still in his mouth.

“It’s quite simple really. Maybe we can bake together sometimes?” Harry suggests, hopefully, biting into his own cupcake.

“If you’re okay with a possibility of your kitchen burning down, then sure why not?” Louis grins.

“Don’t worry, Edward can’t cook to save a life, either. Marcel is getting better but I’m always happy to cook for them as well as you,” Harry smiles, both finishing up their cupcakes.

Louis glances at his phone to his time to see it was only half ten. Looking for something to do in the meantime since they are finished eating, Louis sees the lake.

“Why don’t we go in?” Louis asks, gesturing towards the water.

“It’s probably freezing, love. And we also don’t have anything to swim in,” Harry replies, leaning back on his hands.

“But we’re here. Might as well swim a little?”

“We’re not going in, darling. I don’t want either of us to get hypothermia.”

“It can’t be too cold. It’s nineteen degrees out,” Louis pouts. Nineteen degrees was pretty warm for english standards so Louis wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to swim in a lake

“If you want to go in, be my guest, darling,” Harry mocks, leaning back to lay down. But when he looked back up, Louis was gone. Harry sat back up to see him walking towards the water’s edge, in the process of taking his shirt off. Harry decides he couldn’t miss an opportunity to see the boy so intimately so he follows Louis. Louis turns around, facing Harry, ridding himself fully of his shirt, followed by his shoes, his socks, and his jeans. He stares at Harry, trying not to be conscious of the fact that he only had a pair of pants on. Harry is entranced by the beauty of the blue eyed boy, almost whimpering at the sight of the curve of Louis’ hips and the tattoos decorating his dainty body. Louis tests the water with his foot, gauging the temperature of the lake, deeming it acceptable to dive in, which is exactly what he does. Louis lets the cold, but bearable, water surround him before resurfacing. When he does, he sees Harry taking off his shoes and socks.

“I thought you weren’t coming in?” Louis raises his eyebrows, grinning smugly.

“You’re not shivering or running out of the water because of the temperature, so I thought I’d join you. Besides, being next to you whilst you’re half naked is not an opportunity I’m going to pass up,” Harry winked at the wet boy, causing Louis’ cheeks to redden. Louis couldn’t help but watch Harry undress as it was a beautiful sight. Harry unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground, revealing a toned, broad chest, the dark ink of his many tattoos made Harry’s body even more attractive. Harry, then wiggled out of his tight jeans, leaving him only in a pair of tight, black boxers, the outline of his cock easily visible through the thin fabric. Louis reveled at the sight, trying not to get hard.

“Like what you see?” Harry jokes as he made his way into the water.

“Of course,” Louis shrugs, wading around lazily in the water. Harry makes his way towards Louis.

“I guess you were right. It isn’t that cold,” Harry admits, now standing in front of Louis.

“I told you so. But I knew I was, since I usually am right about most things,” Louis boasts, albeit mostly kidding, splashing a little bit of water Harry’s direction.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry chuckles, returning the action, with more water. Louis laughs as well from seeing Harry smile. Harry’s laughter dies down as he’s looking into Louis’ eyes, bringing his hand to cradle Louis’ left cheek. Louis’ breath hitches as he makes eye contact with Harry, leaning into Harry’s touch. Harry takes Louis’ gesture as an okay and leans in, pressing his wet lips to Louis’. The younger boy sighed audibly at the feeling of plush lips against his own. They move together languidly, Louis hand tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair; Harry pulling Louis closer so that their chests were flush against each other’s. Harry sucks Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting a moan from blue eyed boy. Harry tongues at Louis’ lips, wanting full access that Louis quickly allows. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, the taste of Harry’s mouth was so intoxicating that Louis’ couldn’t stop his tongue from roaming every part of Harry’s mouth, the latter whimpering in response. Harry, in return, starts placing open mouth kisses to Louis’ neck, stopping to suck at the spot connecting this throat to his shoulder. Harry didn’t stop sucking until he was satisfied with the dark red spot appearing on the boy’s skin. Louis put his hand on Harry’s jaw guiding him back to his lips to resume kissing. Neither of them could stop themselves from rutting up against each other, cocks rubbing together. But before they could start a rhythm, Louis’ phone rang, bringing both of them back to reality. They pull away slowly, both smiling lazily at one another, before dragging himself away from Harry to land. He could hear Harry following him out of the water whilst reaching for his phone out of the pocket of his trousers. He answered the call, not bothering to look at who it was.

“Hello?”

“Louis! How dare you not call your mum in over two weeks?!” His mother’s loud voice came booming over the phone. 

Louis sighed, stepping into his jeans, not caring about his boxers making his trousers wet, “M’ sorry, mum. I’ve just been busy,” Louis glances at Harry, him being part of the reason why he had been too distracted to contact his mum. Harry starts to dress himself next to Louis, pulling on his patterned shirt.

“Too busy for your own mum?” She exclaimed.

“No, of course not but--”

“There’s a boy, isn’t there?” Jay interrupted, her tone a mix of frustration and intrigue.

“Why do you always automatically assume there’s a boy?” Louis exasperates. His mother always assumes a boy is in his life whenever he doesn’t call her in a whilst, albeit she’s usually right but she doesn’t have to be so smug about it once she knows she’s right.

“Because whenever you say you’re ‘busy’, it’s usually because a boy is taking up your time.”

“Okay, yes, there is but it’s very complicated and I can’t explain everything right now.” Louis definitely could not explain the fact that there is three boys instead of just one, especially in front of one the three boys.

“Are you with him right now?” His mum inquires. Louis could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Yes, I am. We’re on a date so I would appreciate it if I could get back to it.” Louis hopes his mother gets the hint.

“Well, I won’t keep you. But I do expect full details of this boy soon. Have fun but not too much fun! If you do, remember protection!”Jay reminds, probably for her own amusement to embarrass her son.

“Yes, mum, I know. I am an adult, you know,” Louis rolls his eyes at his mum’s overprotectiveness. He peeks out the corner of eye and sees Harry grinning brightly, most likely from hearing Jay’s loud voice through his phone.

“I realise that but you’re still my baby and I worry about you.”

“I know. Love you, mum.”

“Love you too, boo.” Louis disconnects the call with a sigh of relief. He tugs on his shirt over his head and slips on his shoes and socks, now fully dressed.

I think you failed to make boy plural,” Harry muses, as he finishes putting his left boot on, making him dressed as well.

“I will get to that eventually, I just don’t know how she’s going to take me saying, ‘Oh hey mum, it’s not just a boy, there’s three of them and they’re triplets.’ I don’t think she’s going to respond well to that,” Louis mocks, running his hand through his wet hair, trying to get his fringe in order.

Harry takes Louis’ right hand in his left and starts leading him to his car, “Well, I’m sure she won’t be too mad about it. Especially once she meets us.”

“You’re very hopeful. Thinking that you’re going to eventually meet my mum?” Louis says, breaking away from Harry to enter Harry’s corvette. Harry doing the same on the driver’s side.

“I hope so. My brothers and I plan to stay in your life as long as you’ll let us,” Harry smiles. Louis just shakes his head and smiles in disbelief that three attractive boys appeared out of nowhere and decided they wanted Louis to be theirs, of all people.

After a banter filled ride home, Harry walks Louis to his flat, hand in hand, until they reach the paint-chipped front door.

“I must congratulate you, Styles. You definitely did not disappoint,” Louis quips, letting go of Harry’s hand to reach for his keys from his back pocket.

“You expected me to?” Harry sounded hurt from Louis thinking he wasn’t going to deliver.

“Of course not, love. My expectations are a little low since most of the guys I’ve gone out with didn’t put a fourth of the effort you put into this date.”

Harry beams at the praise, enough so that he gives Louis a short but passionate kiss, “I’m glad to have met your expectations then.”

Louis pecks Harry’s lips again and smiles against his mouth, “Exceeded them, really.” Harry pulls away and giggles.

“Goodnight, darling.”

“G’night, Harry,” Louis grins to match Harry’s, then watches the older boy walk away, before inserting his key into the lock, as quietly as possible. He did not want to be interrogated as soon as he arrived home from the best date he’s ever been on, so he walked in the house as silently as possible. Relief washed over Louis as his ears pick up nothing but Niall’s snores from the couch. 

He tiptoes to his bedroom before plopping down on his full sized bed, wondering how he came to be so lucky in less than a week’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long for the update but the good news is this chapter is longer than the other two so hopefully that make up for the wait. I just kept coming up with more things for Harry and Louis to say to each other that it kept on becoming longer and longer but now it’s finally finished, so yay. Just a heads-up, I changed Louis wanting to be an actor to him wanted to be a soccer/football player because it would make more sense to the story. Also, I know basically nothing of british weather except that is rains quite often and its usually cold, I think? I don't know if nineteen degrees celsius is considered warm there. I just had to assume based on the conversion of celsius to fahrenheit that sixty-six degrees fahrenheit is somewhat warm for over there.. I'm sorry if I'm completely wrong on that! I hope my american ways and thinking don't get too much in the way of this story being realistic. I'm doing all the research I can on british slang and culture oh and sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I try my best to catch those but they happen so I apologise in advance! But yeah, I think that’s it so I hope you enjoy. -K (:
> 
> Tumblr-http://yslarrysl.tumblr.com/ (Sorry, I don't know how to hyperlink on here, here's my tumblr, check it out if you want, only if you want to, you don't have to ;)


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck,” Harry mutters after a particularly hard thrust from Edward, which in return made Marcel moan, who was settled on Harry’s cock. Harry tries to take initiative and fuck into Marcel but it’s hard when he’s getting his own pounding by Edward. He grabs Marcel’s hips and starts fucking in, fast and hard. Marcel cries out in pleasure at the sudden harshness of Harry’s thrusts, immediately wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

All three boys move together in synchrony, Edward pounding into Harry, the latter doing the same to Marcel. The youngest triplet’s moans echoed through the room, loudly, as he neared his orgasm, drowning out his brother’s grunts and curses. Marcel has always been the most vocal in the bedroom, something that he was teased mercilessly about when they had first started becoming intimate with one another since he’s so shy and reserved outside of the bedroom. Now, they only tease him a little bit about it but they mostly use it as a guide to how well they were fucking him. Right now, Harry was fucking Marcel hard enough to have him crying out loudly, sobbing into the mattress. Harry was barely doing any better at controlling the moans and whimpers threatening to escape his lips with the combination of Marcel’s tight, warm hole on his cock and Edward’s cock pounding relentlessly inside of him, it was impossible to stay quiet.

“M’ close,” Marcel mutters, voice straining from the intense pleasure he’s receiving.  This makes Edward fuck into Harry even harder, pushing him into Marcel even more brutally, trying to bring his brothers over the edge. Edward always made sure Harry and Marcel came first as he always made it his responsibility as the oldest triplet and as the more dominant of the three.

“Oh, fuck, ah, ah!” The brutal thrusts of Harry’s cock against his prostate and his own hand pumping his cock, quickly sent Marcel over the edge, come painting the sheets below him. Marcel’s orgasm set in motion his brothers, his hole clenching tightly around the length inside of him, making Harry groan and firmly grip his brother’s hips, burying himself deep inside of his brother, warm come pulsing out of his cock. Edward fucked Harry through his orgasm whilst chasing his own release. It didn’t take much longer for Edward to sink his teeth into Harry’s neck from behind, filling Harry full with his come.

The three boys came down from their high slowly before Edward pulled out his softening cock of Harry, who did the same to Marcel. They were about to collapse on to the bed but Marcel, being the responsible one, slipped on his glasses that rested on his nightstand and stripped the bed of the sheets that were stained with come,replacing it with a clean one from the closet, then went into the bathroom for two warm washcloths. He returned to the bedroom to find his brothers fast asleep, Harry curled into Edward’s side, the latter pulling the younger protectively into his chest. Marcel sighed and used one of the washcloths to clean out the come that was dripping out of this hole and onto his inner thighs. He moved on to his brother’s leaking entrance, quickly cleaning out the sore orifice, careful not to disturb Harry from his slumber. Once he was finished, he settled in next to Harry who instinctively pulled Marcel into his arms, spooning the younger boy.

Marcel knew he couldn’t take a nap like his brothers because someone had to be the one to make sure Edward was up in time to get ready and go to the party with Louis so he lays there, thinking about Louis. He was kind of worried for him because he knows how intense Edward can be with people he cares about and he didn’t want Louis to be scared off by his brother’s overwhelming personality. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing, coming from the bedside table. Marcel carefully detangles Harry’s arms from his waist, somehow without waking him and scoots himself over to the other side of the bed and realises it’s Harry’s phone that is ringing. He checks the caller i.d. and sighs dramatically when he sees who it is, answering nonetheless.

 “Hello, Gemma.”

“Marcel, if I remember correctly, I dialed Harry’s phone, so where is he?” Gemma exasperates, her tone sounds of frustration.

“He’s asleep. I’m sure anything you need to tell him, you can tell me,” Marcel yawns, trying to stay awake for both his sister’s and his brothers’ sake.

 “Fine, I’m going to be staying you guys for a few days because I have a photoshoot in Manchester this weekend.”

 Marcel furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Why don’t you just stay at a hotel?”

 “I thought, might as well stay with my little brothers who I love very much and who will gladly open up their home for me, their nice caring older sister. It’s easier anyways. Why? Do you not want me there?” Gemma accuses.

 “No, no, of course not,” Marcel rushes out, “We would be happy to have you here.  When are you arriving?” Marcel really didn’t like the idea of their sister coming to stay with them as he knew that once Gemma found out about Louis, all she would do is pester them about him and beg them to meet him. He was sure his brothers wouldn’t be too keen on the idea either. But he didn’t want to make their older sister mad and there was no use with arguing with her about it because there was no doubt she would win in the end.

 “Monday afternoon. I will be leaving on the following Sunday,” Gemma announces.

 Marcel sighs, “Okay. Hopefully Harry and Edward are okay with it. You know how Edward can be.”

 “Oh, don’t worry about them. Harry won’t care and Edward can shove it up his arse if he does. Well, I’ve got to start packing. Love you, Marcy.”

 “Love you too, Gems. See you soon,” Marcel farewells, ending the call with his sister. He bites his lip and runs his hands through his hair in frustration and anxiety.

 “What did Gemma want?” Marcel jumps from the sudden voice that broke the silence of the room. He turns his body around on the bed to be met with Harry and Edward looking at him expectantly.

 “Uh, well, she's, um, she’s going to be, uh--”

 “She’s going to be what?” Edward cuts him off, harshly, wanting a straight answer out of Marcel.

 “She’s going to be staying with us for a few days.” Edward’s and Harry’s brows pull together in confusion.

 “How long exactly is a few days, Marcel?” Harry asks, tone turning towards suspicious.

 “Um, about a week. She’s arriving Monday and leaving Sunday,” Marcel squeaks out, waiting for Edward’s rage but somehow it never comes. Edward simply shrugs in response.

 “You’re not mad?” Marcel questions.

 “Of course not. Just because our dear sister is coming for an unexpected visit, does not mean we are going to change our ways. If we want to fuck, we will fuck. It’s not like she doesn’t know,” Edward verbalises.

 “What about Louis? Should we tell her about him?” Harry inquires from his spot on the bed.

 “Might as well. She’s going to find out eventually. She’ll give us shit and pester us about him at first but nothing we can’t handle,” Edward leaves it at that and exits the room to take a shower.

 Harry watches as he leaves before turning his attention back to Marcel, “Why is Gemma staying with us in the first place?”

 “She has a fashion thing down here and she said she didn’t want to worry about hotels since she has us.” Harry hums in acknowledgement, wrapping the duvet back around his body. Marcel removes his glasses, setting them back on the nightstand and snuggles in closer to Harry. Harry instantly wraps an arm around him, cuddling him close.

 They instantly fall into a sex-induced sleep, dreaming about a certain cerulean eyed boy.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“This would be the music you listen to. You’re so typical,” Louis comments from the passenger seat of Edward’s Lamborghini.

 Edward had picked him up half an hour beforehand at his place, despite the party starting an hour ago. Edward claimed he was late because he didn’t know what to wear but what he was wearing didn’t look like he put too much effort into it, but nonetheless looking more attractive Louis had ever seen him look. He was dressed in all black; a thin, black scoopneck t-shirt, that contrasted beautifully with his inked arms, tight black jeans, and black converse. The only thing that wasn’t black that adorned his body was the moss colored scarf wrapped around his head, keeping his long curls out of his face. He looked absolutely gorgeous which made Louis feel the same as he did with Harry, self conscious and out of place. Though he couldn’t say he looked bad because he just didn’t. Louis made sure he looked extra hot so that he wouldn’t be the only one flustered by the other’s appearance. He [ wore ](http://in1.ccio.co/q9/O/j3/9b138d81c41e397c9770602b834d4ad9.jpg?iw=300) a v-neck shirt that showed off an American football team with the elbow length sleeves rolled up a bit. He paired it with his favorite jeans, that hugged his thighs and bum just right, and a pair of navy blue Vans. Louis decided to go against his Zayn’s input of sporting a quiff, instead making his hair as stylishly messy as possible without actually looking like a plain mess. Louis was very satisfied with the reaction he conjured from Edward when he had arrived at his flat. Edward had shamelessly looked him up and down, checking out every inch of his body, with a dark, lust filled look in his eyes, biting his lip in want. Albeit, Louis was looking at Edward the same way but at least he knew he could affect the older boy just as much as he affected him.

 “What’s wrong with a little classic rock every now and then?” Edward goes to the radio to turn the volume up on the AC/DC song that was currently playing.

 “Nothing. It’s just you’re very predictable. I could’ve guessed your taste in music just from looking at you.” Louis gestures for Edward to make right up ahead.

 “Well, I would hope so since I wear band t-shirts all the time,” Edward smirks, briefly looking over to Louis before returning his eyes back to the road.

 “Yeah, but most people who wear band t-shirts don’t actually _listen_ to those bands,” Louis says, pointing to the light blue flat that was practically overflowing with people. He knew that Zayn was already there, having left their place after giving his fashion advice. Edward pulled up along the curb and put the car into park.

 Edward leans over, mischievousness dancing across his smile, and says,”We are going to have a lot of fun, I can tell.”

 Louis gulps in excitement but also in anxiety, hoping he doesn’t come to regret this night in the morning.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Sweaty and intoxicated uni students littered Niall and Liam’s flat, dancing and drinking the night away. Louis has only had a few drinks, as most of his time was spent trying to find his mates amongst the crowded space. He had eventually found them but Liam and Zayn were pressed up against the kitchen counter, snogging each other’s faces off and Niall was busy taking jello shots with two busty brunettes. Edward had fucked off somewhere else in the flat after finding one of his own friends, leaving Louis alone on the couch, bored out of his mind. Sighing, he pulls out his phone to entertain himself when he sees he has a new text.

  _Hope you’re somewhat having fun and that Edward is not being too much of a pain in the arse.xx p.s. this is Harry by the way. (:_

 Louis smiles at the message before making Harry a contact in his phone and typing out a quick reply.

  **I’d be having more fun if Edward was actually with me. He left a little whilst ago to talk to a friend. But I’ve been on worse dates.**

 A tap on his shoulder interrupts his distracted mind. Louis looks up to find Edward staring down at him with a grin. Louis glares up at him, displeased with the pierced boy for abandoning him.

 “I’m sorry for leaving you, baby. Can I make it up to you with a dance?” Edward asks but Louis continues to send him daggers. Edward proceeds to stick out his bottom lip and widen his eyes innocently, fluttering his lashes. Louis tries to resist Edward’s poor attempt at guilting him into his offer but the expression on the boy’s face is the most adorable he’s ever seen it look, so he relents.

 Standing up, Louis sighs dramatically, “You can try but you better fucking blow my mind.”

 “Oh, I can assure you babe, I will,” Edward voices, smirking devilishly. And with that, he grabs Louis’ hand and leads him into the mass of people who were swaying to the loud, party music playing over the blaring speakers. Louis looks up at him once they found a good spot to dance and finds Edward staring down at him with lust in his eyes. Abruptly, Louis finds himself being turned around quickly, his back being pulled into Edward’s chest. Louis gasps from the sudden movement, turning his head to look at the green eyed boy. Edward looks at him with a wide grin and dark eyes.

 “Relax, princess. We’re here to have fun, yeah?” Edward gazes at him expectantly, waiting for, what Louis assumes is his permission. Louis looks into Edward’s forest green eyes to find any sort of manipulative sign that he’s using him. He secretly hopes that whatever he and the triplets have will work out and he doesn’t want them to be like every other guy that has come along who just wants in his pants. When he comes up short, he slowly nods at the older boy. And just like that, Edward’s large hands are gripping his hips, tightly, pulling him back until he’s flushed with Edward’s front.

 His eyes go wide when Edward starts to subtly grind his crotch against his arse. Louis freezes in shock, not knowing what to do. He can’t say he didn’t expect this coming from Edward, but it was still surprising that he was so forward about it. Edward continues his ministrations, quickening his motions, leaving Louis to take what’s being given to him. Louis wishes he would have had more drinks prior to this because the drunker he is, the more he would let loose and have fun with Edward.

 But Louis decides to use the little buzz he got from the few drinks he’s had and all the courage he can muster to move with Edward and loosen up a bit. He cautiously grinds his arse back slowly against Edward’s clothed cock, causing the latter boy groan from the sudden action. Louis smiled to himself, feeling very smug knowing that he was the reason of the sound that the other boy just emitted. Edward takes Louis’ willingness as a cue to really get things started. He attaches his mouth to the area where his neck and shoulder meet, sucking harshly, making Louis shudder and grind his bum back harder than before. They both become lost in each other,  Edward running his hands over Louis’ petit chest and sucking another love bite next to the first one; Louis leaning his head back on Edward’s shoulder, eyes shut and lips parted in pleasure, whilst relishing in the feel of Edward’s half-hard cock dragging across his arse. People dance around them but they are too wrapped up in each other to notice anybody else.

 “Fuck, baby, your arse is amazing,” Edward mumbles into his neck, placing open mouthed kisses to the tanned skin.

 “I know,” Louis giggles, grinding back roughly. Edward chuckles at Louis’ cheekiness whilst thrusting his cock harshly against Louis’ arse, cutting Louis’ giggles off into a breathy whimper.

 Louis’ eyes widen in surprise when Edward’s hands grip his biceps, effectively turning him around, with not giving Louis anytime to process what’s happening, his lips are crashing against his. Louis moans from the force of it, trying to kiss back with as much fervor as Edward. Louis had imagined kissing Edward would prove to be a tad difficult due his lip ring but now as his lips move against his, it only adds to appeal of the kiss. Louis places one of his hands on Edward’s shoulder and the other, he tangles in the the curls at the nape of Edward’ neck, pulling him in as close as possible. Edward’s tattooed hands pull Louis in by his back, grip tightening on the material of his shirt, before venturing downwards, resting his giant paws on Louis’ bum. At the same time, Edward slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, at which Louis graciously accepts, running his tongue along the older boy’s.

 Louis lets out a unattractive yelp when strong hands pick him up off the ground by his thighs and starts walking him to the kitchen. He breaks off their kiss momentarily to make himself comfortable in Edward’s hold, wrapping his legs around his waist and does the same with his arms to Edward’s neck to gain leverage. He vaguely notices being set down on the kitchen counter that Liam and Zayn were previously making out near when his mouth is attacked again. Edward bites at his lower lip playfully before sucking it into his mouth.

 Louis can’t help but notice the differences in how each of the triplet kisses. Marcel was more hesitant and tentative as if he was self conscious, which is beyond Louis, because he thought the youngest triplet pulled off the whole hot, nerdy librarian thing. Then there was Harry, who had kissed him passionately, with just the right amount of confidence, but was nonetheless playful and satisfying. Lastly, was the boy his mouth is currently attached to, Edward, who is kissing him vivaciously and forcefully, not slow or romantic but needy and sensual. Louis can’t decide which style he likes most because he feels like he’s starving for all three of their kisses, not one in particular.

 The kiss starts getting sloppier and wetter by the second but neither one craves it any less. Louis feels one of Edward’s hands cup his jaw, the other brushes up against his chest. When his hand makes contact with his left nipple, he whimpers wantonly. Louis has made peace with the fact that he has overly sensitive nipples, a fact he didn’t necessarily like. He didn’t enjoy becoming so easily pliant for guys who tried to sleep with him, no matter how good it felt. But now, he didn’t mind reacting so willingly because he wanted Edward and the pleasure he was giving him.

 Edward smirked into the kiss when he received the response he was looking for out of Louis when he grazed over his nipple. He does the same to his other nipple, Louis gasps out for air when he presses over it firmly, unable to catch his breath from kissing Edward and from the attention being paid to his chest. Edward removes his mouth from Louis’ to look at the younger boy. Louis can only imagine how wrecked he looks right now; hair mussed up, pupils blown, lips swollen, cheeks rosy from the accelerated speed of his heart. He squirms under Edward’s intense scrutiny, wondering why the boy in front of him suddenly stopped.

 Louis’ confusion disappears when he’s caught off guard by a familiar irish accent calling out for him, “Louis! There you are, you twat! We’ve been looking all over for you.”

 Niall comes bounding over along with Zayn and Liam trailing along behind him. Edward steps away from him, out from between his legs, with an annoyed expression and stands beside him. Louis quickly hops off the counter and tries to somewhat fix his disheveled state, to no avail. He turns to look at Edward to see if he looked half as disorderly as he must look, finding him smirking at him with slightly swollen lips and unfocused eyes, that being the only evidence of their encounter. Louis rolls his eyes when he figures Edward is taking pride in knowing that he is the reason for his rumpled appearance.

 “You better have a good reason for not at least saying hello to your best mates, Lou,” Niall demands, once he reached him and Edward, looking between the two, suspiciously.

 “I _did_ look for you guys but you were too busy trying to chat up two girls with huge tits and you two,” Louis looks pointedly at Liam and Zayn, “were too busy snogging the life out of each other to notice anybody else but each other.”

 “Looks like we weren’t the only ones who were too busy making out,” Zayn smirks, raising his eyebrows, imploringly. Niall and Liam inspect them after Zayn’s accusation, taking in their unkempt appearance and glassy expressions, and stare at the boys in front of them with the same look Zayn was giving them.

Blushing under their smug gazes, Louis opens his mouth to try and say something snarky in defense but Edward beats him to it, “Congratulations on figuring that one out, Z. A proper Sherlock Holmes, you are,” Edward says, dryly, before turning to Louis, “Princess, is it alright if I talk to Zayn for a bit? I promise I won’t be as long as last time.” Louis is surprised by the sincerity in Edward’s voice. Louis couldn’t help but get lost in the dark green eyes that were staring into his own blue ones so intensely. Throats cleared being cleared beside him made him realise he’d been staring a bit too long, making his cheeks redden once again

 Louis lowers his head in embarrassment, “Yeah, of course love, go ahead.”

 Edward reaches out, using his hand to tilt Louis’ head up and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling before departing. And that’s when the interrogating starts.

“You guys kissed? How did that happen? Have you kissed all three of them? Which one kisses the best?” Niall bursts out all at once, not pausing once for Louis to answer any of his many questions.

 Louis rolls his eyes fondly at his best mate, ignoring his inquiries on purpose, knowing he is way too sober to answer any of them. He then turns his attention to Liam, who looks likes he’s itching to say something, “What? No questions from you, Li?”

 “Are you guys gonna fuck tonight?”

  _This is going to be a long night._

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Are we wasting our time with Louis?” Edward quips, taking a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers, leaning against the railing of Niall and Liam’s deck.

He was thankful for being able to get Zayn’s opinion on this since he was his best mate who was also close to Louis. They rarely had time to see each other whilst they were teenagers because of their parents making them move to London when  they settled their company down there. When they had gotten accepted to Manchester, he was relieved to know that he would be able to hang out regularly with one of the few people who had been able to understand him.

 “What do you mean?” Zayn questions beside him, inhaling his own fag before exhaling the smoke out into the brisk, night air.

“We all want him, Zayn. Harry wants him. Marcel wants him. _I_ want him. We’ve established that _we_ are okay with sharing him but that doesn’t mean _he_ wants to be shared with all three of us. It’s not like everybody is jumping at the chance to be in a relationship with more than one person. It’s not like I expect him to be okay with it. It’s not normal for most people. He doesn’t even know that were incestuous for fuck’s sakes!”

 “Wow, E. I’ve never seen you like this over anybody,” Zayn inquires, taking another drag.

 “It's 'cause I've never liked someone so much. You know I’ve never had a proper relationship, just quick fucks and one-night stands. But I think there is something different about Louis. I mean there has to be if he meets all three of our standards. I just don’t want Harry and Marcel to fall too hard to have Louis say he doesn’t want all of us,” Edward says, flicking his cigarette over the edge of the deck onto the ground below.

 “Look, mate, I’m not sure exactly what Louis is comfortable with but I can say he is open minded. Incest, especially between identical triplets, is going to be difficult  for anybody to process but I think once the initial shock wears off, Louis won’t mind it, if anything he will probably be turned on by it,” Zayn pauses in thought, sighing deeply. “The polyamorous part is going to probably be more difficult for him to get past because he is going to feel pressured not only by society but by his family and most importantly, by _you_ guys. Louis is most likely going to feel pressured in having to please all of you and not knowing how to. But I don’t think it’s going to be personal towards you guys. Like, if there weren’t those pressures on him, then I think he would gladly jump at the chance to being in a  relationship with not one, not two, but three attractive boys who, I expect, to treat him like a king,” Zayn finishes, ridding himself of his cigarette as well.

 “Thanks, Zayn. I didn’t mean to dump this all on you or anything, or put you in an awkward position considering you’re our friend and _his_ friend. God, listen to me, I sound way too much like Harry,” Edward says, fondly.

 Zayn chuckles lightly before voicing, “No need to thank me. I get your concerns. I mean, I would have the same, if I were in your place. And you can always talk to me, you know that. I’m glad that you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this. I’m also glad that you chose Louis to be hooked on because he really is a great lad. He truly is worth your time,” Zayn smiles, softly.

  
_I sure hope so, for all our sakes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long on this chapter. Just with the holidays and school coming back around and me being tired as fuck, I haven't been able to write much. But I will make this clear. I will never, EVER give up on this fanfiction. I hate when I'm reading a fanfiction that I'm really into just to have them abandon it in the middle of it. I never have understood how someone can put all that effort into a fanfiction to just abandon it. So I'm not going to do that to my own readers so I assure you no matter how long I take to update(which hopefully won't be as long next chapter), I won't give up on this fanfiction. And again, sorry for any grammar/capitalisation errrors. But I think that's it. Thanks so much for anybody who's reading! -K


	5. Chapter 5

The frigid, night air licked at Louis’ skin as he makes his way to the triplets’ home. He made sure to plan this night perfectly for his and Marcel’s date. Louis did not want to disappoint Marcel by not living up to his expectations for his first proper date. He decided to keep it simple but elegant and fun, nonetheless. Louis had thought about rescheduling their date because he was still groggy and tired from the hangover he had earlier that morning and he didn’t want Marcel to think that he wasn’t excited to be going out on a date with him. But he decided against it as he thought it was unfair to Marcel that his brothers got their date with him that they had planned and he wouldn’t get his. 

He was at fault for his hangover, so he can’t even try and blame somebody else for it. Louis drank a tad more than he should have, only vaguely remembering spilling a lot of info about him and the triplets and what he thought about them, and calling Edward, Scissorhands, who had helped him home. He had surprised Louis with his genuine kindness and gentleness, how he had gripped his arm, aiding him inside his flat, making sure Zayn was there to take over. Edward was slowly turning around Louis’ first impression of him, making Louis feel bad for misjudging him.

Louis shuffled up the steps to the modern style  [ home ](http://www.jebole.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Two-Story-Modern-homes-Armada-House-by-KB-Design.jpg) . The massive house in front of him was absolutely gorgeous,  with lots of windows, nice fixtures,  and amazing wooden detailing that made Louis wonder if the inside was just as beautiful.

He didn’t get much time to ponder because right when he was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing Harry who was only wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, the hair from his groin just slightly peeking out , tattoos on full display. Louis’s eyes were drawn to the sight in front of him, licking his lips in lust, especially when the cold air from outside makes Harry’s nipples perk up. Harry cleared his throat knowingly, Louis’ eyes automatically snapping up to Harry’s face, finding him raising an eyebrow, smirking in a very Edward-like manner.

“Is Marcel ready?” Louis says, finding his voice, sounding deeper than usual. He runs his hand through his hair, done in a soft quiff this time, nervously.

“Almost. He shouldn’t be too long. I think he is just trying to find his glasses. Won’t you come in?,” Harry smiles, already holding the door open, gesturing to come in.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis says reluctantly, slowly stepping inside. Harry shuts the door  and leads him into what seems like their living room. His mouth gapes at the sight in front of him. He was certainly right about the inside being just as gorgeous as the inside. Dark hardwood lined the floor below them, plush white furniture placed artfully in front of a large, stone detailed fireplace that mantled a huge flat screen television. A beautiful black, grand piano is set in the far right corner, framing the whole room is a magnificent chandelier hung from the high set ceiling. Harry saying his family had money  _ definitely  _ was not an understatement.

“Quite a house you boys have here. I didn’t know three, twenty-year olds needed this much room,” Louis inquires, still trying the take in the entirety of the space.

“I guess we don’t  _ need  _ this much space but it’s nice to have. We have the money, might as well use it,” Harry shrugs, “So did anything exciting happen at your party? Edward hasn’t had much time to tell us about it,” Harry exclaims, motioning him over to sit on the sofa.

He contemplates if he should sit down or not. He didn’t want to stay long because he is in  _ their  _ home with all three of them here. Louis feels as if he’s intruding, like he doesn’t belong since the triplets are obviously very close and he doesn’t understand how they would want a boy they barely even know to disrupt any of that. But he sits down anyways, Harry’s hopeful look being too hard to resist. The fluffiness of the soft suede cushions engulfed him, comfortably, as soon as he plopped his arse down next to Harry, who had already sat down.

“The hangover in the morning wasn’t great but I had fun. Or at least  _ I _ did. I don’t know about Edward though. Speaking of which, where is Edward?” Louis asked, suddenly curious as to where the pierced triplet was.

“Edward is, um, he’s, uh...helping Marcel find his glasses,” Harry stammers, which Louis found odd since Harry has always been nothing but graceful and eloquent when he spoke, unlike the youngest Styles triplet.

“I didn’t realise that finding a pair of eyeglasses was a two man job,” Louis furrows his brows in confusion, “How does someone even lose their glasses, anyways? I usually wear my contacts but I do wear my glasses sometimes and when they’re not on my face they are in a case or somewhere easily accessible. You don’t just  _ lose _ something like that. Especially not with a person like Marcel, who has OCD about neatness and order,” Louis finishes, feeling very proud of himself for disproving Harry’s allegation of what Marcel and Edward were doing.

“You wear glasses?” Harry questions, breaking out into a wide grin.

Louis scoffs, “That’s all you got from that? There was a  _ real _ point to what I said. What is the real reason for Marcel being late?” Louis looks at Harry expectantly, waiting for an answer that actually made sense. Panic washes over Harry’s face, obviously trying to come up with another excuse.

But he didn’t have to when Marcel and Edward enter the room, both looking somewhat disarrayed. Edward was also shirtless, only clad in a pair of charcoal coloured joggers. His torso held less muscle than Harry’s but was lean and fit all the same, inked with a tree on the his side that must’ve hurt like a bitch. Louis eyed the tattoo hungrily, wanting nothing more than to trace his tongue against it, tasting his toned, delicious chest. When he caught sight of Edward’s smug expression, he quickly looked away, turning his attention to Marcel.

The youngest triplet was wearing a look of guilt on his face, probably for taking up so much time, but Louis was more focused on the fact that Marcel looked positively stunning. Marcel wore a crisp, white button-up with a black blazer, tight fitting black slacks, finishing the outfit off was a pair of black oxfords. His hair was a little messier than usual and his naturally curly hair was starting to show through at the ends which made him even more attractive. Louis didn’t understand how Marcel could be so self conscious when he was so obviously gorgeous, not being any less beautiful as either of his brothers. Louis was going to compliment the boy but the black rimmed glasses set upon Marcel’s face, put Louis’ train of thought back on track.

So before either Marcel or Edward had a chance to greet Louis, the blue eyed boy spoke up, “Not that I mind waiting, but what were you guys doing? Just a bit curious, s’all,” Louis says, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He wanted to see if their story matched up with the one Harry told him.

Marcel’s green eyes go wide in alarm, looking to Edward for help, the latter shrugging nonchalantly, leaving it to Marcel to answer, “Um, well, w-we were, uh,” Marcel stutters out, his eyes flickering over to Harry. Louis follows his gaze, subtly, to see Harry pointing to his own eyes, making gestures as if he had glasses on, then raising his right hand to his forehead, horizontally, shaking his head left and right was if he was searching for something. Louis couldn’t believe that they were blatantly lying to him already.

“We w-were looking for my glasses?,” Marcel guesses, Harry giving a slight nod in response that Louis just barely saw, “Yeah, yeah,” Marcel says, more confidently, “I s-set them down somewhere, and n-next thing I knew, they were g-gone. Edward here, found them for m-me,” Marcel chuckles nervously, failing his attempt at relieving the tension.

“You would think him having OCD, he would be able to keep track of the thing that he wears on his face. But I’m always happy to help out my baby brother in his time of need, isn’t that right Marcy?” Edward smirks devilishly, depositing himself onto the other couch, unceremoniously. Louis heard Harry let out a snort, he turned his head to look at the boy, who was laughing silently down into his shoulder. Marcel was blushing furiously when he twisted back, leaving Louis in a state of overwhelming confusion. However, he couldn’t dwell on it because he realised how late they were going to be for their reservation if they didn’t get going as soon as possible.

“As much as I would like to question this further, because this is all very suspicious, we have a reservation to get to. I just hope whatever you boys get up to does not involve murder and is perfectly legal,” Louis says, standing up. Marcel and Harry visibly stiffen when he had vocalised his hope of what they do being legal, making Louis question what he’s getting into. Edward, however, seemed unfazed by Louis’ notions.

“We can honestly says that what we do does not include murder or anything of the sort. Now, regarding legality, well, I don’t know if I can promise you that much,” Edward replies, grinning widely.

Marcel and Harry give each other a look of panic, wondering why their brother is basically ruining their chances of being with Louis by springing the fact that they, technically, do illegal things, so abruptly onto him. Incest was pretty minor, in their minds, compared to the illegal things they could be doing. But Edward had Louis thinking that they were drug dealers or mob bosses or worse.

Louis quickly shook the thoughts off; he must be getting way too ahead of himself. He was thinking worst case scenario here, and besides, Edward was probably just trying to fuck with him.

“Right,” Louis laughs, anxiously, “Well, we better get going. I promise to have your brother back at a reasonable time.” Louis grabs Marcel’s hand in his and starts heading towards the front door to leave.

“You better. Have fun, you crazy kids, but not too much fun. No funny business, you two!” Harry mocks, imitating cliche sit-com parents, following them out.

Marcel rolls his eyes at his ridiculous brother but decides to play along anyways, “Yes,  _ mum _ . We promise.”

Louis giggles at the two brother’s bantering, making Harry and Marcel smile at Louis fondly because being the cause of Louis’ happiness is always a plus.

“Be careful,” Harry calls out to them, seriously, as the make their way to Louis’ car.

“We will,” Louis smiles, shutting himself inside his car, Marcel doing the same, before pulling out of their driveway and driving to, what he thinks, is the perfect restaurant for Marcel’s first date.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“So, Marcel, how ‘bout we play twenty questions?” Louis asks Marcel, once they’ve placed their orders at one of the nicest restaurants Marcel has ever been to. 

To say he is beyond nervous, would be an understatement. Marcel doesn’t know what to say or what to do that doesn’t make him seem like an anxious idiot. He gets so undeniably flustered when it comes to attractive boys, especially ones that are attractive as the one right in front of him. Marcel can’t believe that him, of all people, gets to be on a date with Louis. Louis, who has the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen, chestnut coloured hair that looks good no matter what the hairstyle it’s in, delicate, feminine features that are also masculine at the same time, and a dainty, mouth-watering body that Marcel just wants to run his hands all over. This night is not any different. The black of his button-up and blazer compliments his sun-kissed skin beautifully, the quiff his hair has been done in accentuates the sharpness of his cheekbones even more, and the jeans that Louis is donned in makes his arse look fantastic. Marcel doesn’t know how one boy can be so perfect.

Marcel snaps back into reality to find Louis staring at him expectantly. He blushes and clears his throat, “Uh, sorry, sorry, what you were you s-saying?”

“Twenty questions?” Louis prompts again, propping his elbows on the table, leaning his weight on them.

“Oh r-right, you start,” Marcel doesn’t know what to ask Louis, hell, he can barely say a full sentence to the blue eyed boy.

“Alright, we can start off easy for the first few questions and then work our way up to more...difficult questions,” Louis smiles, “And we each have to answer the question we ask as well, if it can apply to us that is. So, question one, birthday?”

“February 1st,” Marcel answers, glad that Louis didn’t give him a question he had to think about right off the bat.

“December 24th”

Marcel ponders the fact that his birthday is Christmas eve but he doesn’t get to for too long as he realises it’s his turn to ask a question.

“Um, favorite movie?” Marcel asks, figuring that was a good, easy question to ask Louis.

Louis thinks for a moment, eyes flitting to the ceiling, lost in thought. A smile creeps onto Louis’ face when he replies, “I’d have to say me favorite movie of all time is between Grease and Avengers.”

“I’ve seen Avengers but I don’t think I’ve s-seen Grease before,” Marcel says. He knows he’s never seen it because when they were fifteen, Gemma had begged one of them to watch it with her, saying she needed someone to talk about it with since it was such a classic. Edward couldn’t be bothered with his sister’s nonsense whilst he had been too busy studying so that deemed Harry the unlucky winner. Though, Harry had ended up loving the movie despite his protests before the movie had started.

“You  _ need _ to watch Grease. Everyone needs to watch it. Maybe we can watch it together sometime,” Louis grins, happy with himself to have initiated another day with the triplet, “And yours?”

“Oh, I don’t know, m-maybe Spiderman?” Marcel says, hesitantly.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Louis inquires, cheekily, taking a sip of his water.

“Telling y-you.”

“I guess I have a follow-up question then. Maguire or Garfield?” Louis asks, like Marcel’s choice determine everything.

“Maguire,” Marcel answers confidently, hoping that he made the right decision.

Louis smiles wide, making Marcel’s heart flutter, “Finally, I can trust someone around here. Niall, Liam, and Zayn insist that Andrew Garfield is the better Spiderman but I think it’s obvious who portrays Peter Parker the best.”

"Exactly! Maguire captures the essence of what Spiderman is suppose to be whilst Garfield lacks the kind of character needed to make Peter Parker come alive,” Marcel rambles, enthusiastically. Louis was smiling at him fondly, which made Marcel’s cheek redden as he realised how excited he got over a movie, “Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, love. There is nothing to apologize for. I think it’s adorable how you get over something you’re in to. Nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I’m the same way the when it comes to football. Mention Man U to me and I get as giddy as a schoolgirl,” Louis pauses to thank the waitress when she brings out their meals, “Next question. What are your and your brothers’ intentions with me?”

Marcel sputtered on the drink of the water he just took, taken by surprise at the blunt question directed towards him. _ So much for starting off easy, _ he thought.

“I, uh, I’m not s-sure I understand what you m-mean,” Marcel mutters.

“What I mean is that you and both your brothers seem to like me. I’m just not sure what you guys are asking of me. Like, are these dates a test? To see which triplet I like most? I didn’t want to sound rude and question the fact that all three of you wanted a date with me but I can’t help but wonder what you boys are trying for with me,” Louis notices Marcel’s panicked expression and quickly reassures the green eyed boy, “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I just would like to know what I’m getting to,” Louis reiterates, gently.

“W-well, we all l-like you v-very much and we’ve already d-discussed what we g-going to do about you. B-but it’s more up to you, than it is up to us. As we didn’t want you to come between us as b-brothers and since we all are just as infatuated with you as each other, we didn’t think it was f-fair to have only one of us to have you. So we d-decided, if you’re up for it  that is, that we would be okay sh-sharing you. Obviously, it’s a c-crazy thing to ask of anybody, to be in a relationship with three people, it’s just that we are v-very close and we don’t want something like this t-tearing us apart. God, we are such prats to think you would go for something like this. I mean, who would? Polyamory is very abnormal to most people and I--”

“Marcel,” Louis interrupts, “There’s no reason to get worked up. I’ve never been in this sort of situation before nor did I ever think I would be but I’m not exactly opposed to it. I obviously have major concerns on how this is going to work but we could see how it goes, along the way. If it works, then it works. If it doesn’t, well, we could always still be friends. But I will try because I really like you boys too,” Louis admits, shyly, casting his eyes down at his plate.

“You’re s-serious? You’ll give it a go?” Marcel beams, bursting with happiness that Louis is giving it a chance.

“Sure, why not? It couldn’t hurt to try. What’s the worst that could happen?” Louis shrugs, contently, taking a bite of his ravioli.

Marcel musters up the courage to reach across the small table to encapture Louis’ dainty hand in his larger one, “Thank you so much, Louis! We p-promise to help you overcome your concerns on the situation to make this work. Oh god, wait ‘till I tell Harry and Edward. They will be so relieved,” Marcel smiles brightly. He could not believe that such an amazing boy was willing to do something, that was considered abnormal and weird to most people, for them of all boys.

Louis squeezes Marcel’s hand gently, grinning at the older boy across from him, “Don’t make me regret this, Marcel.”

“I promise you won’t regret it, Lou,” Marcel says, tone turning serious.

“I’m just teasing you, love. Now how about we hurry and up and eat so we can drive to part deux of our date?”

“Sounds great,” Marcel affirms delightedly, already eating his meal faster, eager to see what the rest of the night has in store for him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“Ice skating?”

Marcel looks at the ice rink in front of them with wide eyes. He had only been ice skating one time and it had been a disaster. Harry and Gemma had dragged him along, claiming he should get out of the house for once. Gemma and, surprisingly, Harry were naturals at it. Harry was outrageously clumsy on solid ground but when it came to the ice, he was graceful and balletic. Marcel, on the other hand, fell on his arse every time his feet made contact with the ice. It didn’t help that Harry and Gemma would laugh at him every time he did. Marcel vowed never to go ice skating again after that day. But now, here he is, about to ice skate for the first time in seven years.

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice since it just got cold enough to actually go and the last time I went ice skating, I had a lot of fun with my sisters so I thought we might too,” Louis smiles up at him, interlocking his fingers with Marcel’s, dragging him to the ice skate booth, “What’s your shoe size, love?”

“Eleven, but, Louis, I’m v-very uncoordinated. Like, unbelievably so,” Marcel tells Louis, whilst nervously fidgeting with the ends of his navy blue scarf.

Louis recites his and Marcel’s sizes to the man behind the booth before turning back to Marcel, “You’ll be fine, babe. I’ll be next to you the whole time,” Louis pauses to grab the skates that were placed in front of them, “Besides, I’m sure you can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Turns out, Marcel really  _ could _ be that bad. Everytime, he tried to move on the ice, he would lose his balance and fall, even with Louis holding onto his arm. Louis would just giggle and help him back up to start again. Luckily, the only other people in the rink was a young family of four, so Marcel at least didn’t have to feel embarrassed in front of a bunch of strangers. After almost half an hour, he could maintain his balance enough to tentatively skid across the ice in baby steps but only with the help of Louis, who was happy to assist.

“See, you’re getting better. Practice make perfect, right?” Louis helps guide him around the curve of the oval shaped rink, slowly so that Marcel doesn’t fall again.

“I guess at least now I can move without f-falling over. Though I feel bad for you that you have to hold onto me like I’m a toddler,” Marcel states, dryly.

“Nonsense. I don’t mind at all as I happen to like feeling needed. It also gives me an excuse to touch you,” Louis grins cheekily, squeezing his arm to emphasise his point. Marcel flushes deeply at that, never experiencing someone flirting with him before is putting him at a loss for what to say back. Sensing this, Louis quickly changes the direction of their conversation, “So… were you and your brothers always so different?”

Marcel doesn’t need to hesitate at all for this question, “Yes,” Marcels replies, “I m-mean, like I’ve always been focused on my s-studies and getting good grades ever since I can remember. Whilst Harry has always been the people p-person, always wanting to talk to people, always been the most...flirtatious. He was basically the b-biggest tease in college. I don’t mean it in a b-bad way, it’s just true. Harry w-would flirt with everybody, especially straight g-guys just to see if he could get them to f-flirt back,” Marcel is shocked, if not a little proud, at himself as he realises that is the most he has ever said to Louis in one reply.

“Not surprising. Harry seems like the type to flirt with everyone. He probably doesn’t even realise that he is flirting.”

“He doesn’t,” Marcel agrees. “He thinks he’s just b-being nice when in reality he’s being a little  _ too _ n-nice.”

Louis hums in acknowledgment. “And Edward?” Louis inquires, moving his hand down to glide across the ice hand-in-hand. Red surfaces on Marcel’s cheeks but he wills it away quickly because he knows he should at least try to get use to Louis’ tactile nature.

“Edward was always v-very stand-offish. Still is, really. He doesn’t really like people. He likes to keep to himself. He is very c-cautious of who he lets into mine and Harry’s lives as well as his own. Edward is unbelievably p-protective over Harry and I since he is the oldest and f-feels like that it’s his responsibility to look out for us. Even though he is only older than us by about s-six minutes,” Marcel voices, tone going bitter towards the end. He loves Edward dearly but Marcel has always felt like Edward viewed him as an incapable child who can’t do things for himself. Marcel knows Edward means well but sometimes it would be nice for him to let Marcel do things on his own like a person his age should be doing. Harry doesn’t mind Edward’s overbearing nature at all. He likes it even, likes being coddled, likes feeling important. That’s another thing Harry has always been like. Clingy.

“I think it’s sweet how protective he is over you and Harry. How you guys are so close, is beyond me. My twin sisters can barely be in the same room with each other for more than twenty minutes without trying to kill each other,” Louis smiles sadly as talking about them has made him realise how much he missed his family.

“You have twin sisters?” Marcel questions, only having heard him talk about his mum during class.

“Yeah. Sorry, I get confused on which triplet have I told which information with. I have four little sisters. Charlotte and Félicité are the oldest two and the twins are Daisy and Phoebe,” Louis states, remembering that he’s only spoken to Harry about his family.

“And they’re identical, too?” Marcel inquires.

“Yep. Though I would say it’s easier to tell you lot apart then my sisters. They look so much alike but yet they are completely different. It’s probably why they fight so much. Well, I guess that’s not necessarily true since you and your brothers are vastly different but yet you guys get on so well. I don’t know what you guys have that they don’t. I mean, they still are sisters, after all,” Louis sighs, making his breath of the cold air billow out in front of him.

Marcel takes in what Louis had said. What his sisters didn’t have that they did was an incestuous relationship. He contemplates telling Louis about it. Harry, Edward and him never discussed with each other how they were going to tell Louis about the major detail of their lives. They never said specifically  _ not _ to tell him so he thinks he might as well get it over with, rip the bandaid off quick before they got into deep, which they kind of already were.

“Louis, there’s s-something I have to tell you,” Marcel admits, quietly, looking down at his skate clad feet.

“Of course, babe. Anything,” Louis reassures, giving a comforting squeeze to their clasped hands.

“W-well, my brothers and I should really be telling you this together, considering how important this is but I figured that I should just go on and tell you so that you can make a clear decision on if you want to be with us, knowing the whole truth,” Marcel is starting to really get nervous. He doesn’t know how Louis is going to react. He could storm off angrily for all sorts of reasons. He could be completely disgusted with them and not want anything to do with them anymore. There’s the small chance that Louis could take it well but Marcel is not one for best case scenarios.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad where I would take back my decision to trying out being with all three of you. So, come on. Lay it on me,” Louis encourages, looking over at him with soft, inviting eyes that comfort Marcel’s nerves just a little bit.

“We’re inc--” Marcel doesn’t get to finish his confession because before he knows what’s happening, he and Louis are crashing onto the hard ice below. Marcel lands on his backside, feeling a sudden ache in his head and his bum as they hit the ground. Before he has any time adjust to the pain, he feels another as Louis lands on his front. It didn’t hurt that bad since Louis barely weighs a thing to Marcel so he is more worried that the boy above him is okay.

“Louis, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Marcel asks, panic laced his voice, looking over the smaller male to see if there is any evident injury. Louis lifts his head from Marcel’s torso to look at the older boy. Louis smiles, loving Marcel’s caring and gentle personality.

“I’m fine, love, really. You happened to have broken my fall so I should probably be the one asking if  _ you _ are okay,” Louis chuckles briefly before adjusting his place on Marcel so that his thighs are straddling Marcel’s chest, making the latter boy blush at the suggestive position they are in.

“I’m fine. You don’t weight enough to h-hurt me,” Marcel assures, cautiously bringing his hand up to slide his hand up and down Louis’ arm, slow and comforting. Louis shivers at the touch but relaxes into it immediately.

“Oh stop, you’re too kind,” Louis rolls his eyes, sarcastically. “I am sorry, though. For falling on you, I mean. I guess I was too distracted to guide us correctly,” Louis apologises.

“No, no, it’s fine. It was an accident,” Marcel dismisses, quickly getting lost in Louis’ eyes that were boring right into his. Marcel has never seen prettier eyes than Louis’ on anybody. They were just so blue and bright and beautiful.

“Your eyes are really blue,” Marcel blurts out, cursing at himself, internally, for being such a idiot by stating the obvious.

Louis laughs softly, “Your eyes are really green.” That’s all he says before he dips down to connect their lips. Marcel freezes, definitely not expecting that to happen, before slowly easing into it. He hesitantly starts to kiss back, much to Louis’ delight. All thoughts of telling Louis about his and his brothers incestuous ways forgotten. Their lips move together slowly, neither wanting to rush into something hot and heavy as there was still people around.

They part slowly and reluctantly, Louis reveling in Marcel’s content expression before going to stand up. He held a hand out for Marcel to take, which Marcel did quickly; Louis helping the other boy to his feet. Once they both were upright, Louis took both of Marcel’s hands in is, smiling up at the taller male.

“Come on. We should leave before we both freeze our arses off. I hope your brothers don’t mind that I kept you out a bit longer than originally planned,” Louis comments, leading them both back to the booth to drop off their skates.

“They won’t m-mind. Not when they know I’m with you,” Marcel says, quietly, him and Louis both sitting down to take off their skates.

“You boys flatter me too much. What did I ever do to deserve you guys?” Louis shakes his head in amazement. However, Marcel doesn’t take to this lightly.

“Louis, p-please don’t ever think you’re not good enough for us. I don’t know why you think like that but I hope over t-time, we can change that. We want you to feel good enough for us b-because you  _ are _ good enough for us.”

“How can you say that when you hardly know me? You can’t possibly know for a fact that I’m good enough for you lot,” Louis retorts, slipping back on his shoes, Marcel doing the same.

“We know enough to know that you are a good p-person and are somebody that we would love to spend our t-time with. Louis, I think you need to realise that we are no b-better than you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  I really hope you and your brothers stick around with me long enough to make me realise that,” Louis admits, looking at Marcel with wide, blue eyes.

“We will as l-long as you let us,” Marcel smiles shyly at Louis, hoping the genuineness and sincerity in his voice shines through to Louis.

Louis reciprocates the gesture, grinning widely, “Okay.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Louis and Marcel arrive back at the triplet’s house shortly after leaving the ice skating rink. They talked about their various childhood memories including the time when Edward and Zayn got arrested for graffiti when they were fourteen and Gemma had to bail them out. Or the time Louis’ sisters locked him in their basement for twelve hours whilst his mum was working a late shift at the hospital just because he wouldn’t let them have ice cream before dinner. Louis ended up having to wee in an old bottle he found in the dusty, damp space. Reminiscing in old memories made both males feel content and relaxed, glad to able to share old events with one another.

Louis leads Marcel up to his home as Harry did for him, stopping at the doorstep. Louis then turns to face Marcel, “I hope I lived up to your expectations of a first date.”

“M-most definitely. Above and b-beyond my expectations seeing as it was with you,” Marcel blushes upon confessing such a thing to the blue eyed boy.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I know I did. Oh, I almost forgot to ask if you and Harry and Edward would like to come to the school’s first football game on Friday. You’ll get to see me play and my bum looks pretty good in the shorts they give us, if I do say so myself,” Louis smirks devilishly at Marcel who gets a little flustered at the thought of seeing Louis’ arse as well as his thighs in small football shorts.

“Uh, yeah, of course, we will b-be there,” Marcel replies, knowing that his brothers will definitely clear any plans they might have to see Louis sweaty and breathing hard, in a footie outfit that would make the boy look even more delicate.

“Great, I can’t wai--” A faint whimper from inside the house interrupts Louis from finishing his sentence. Louis assumed he was just hearing thing but then another moan occurs, louder than the first. Louis is confused to say the least because when they had left, Edward and Harry had been the only ones home. He looks to Marcel for maybe some kind of explanation to the sounds happening from inside his home but the expression Marcel is giving doesn’t calm Louis down at all. Marcel’s eyes are wider than Louis has ever seen them, alarm and panic is written all over the older boy’s face.

Louis is about to question Marcel on what’s going on when he is cut off again by a voice that sounds oddly like Harry’s slow drawl, “Fuck, harder.”

Louis eyes goes just as wide as Marcel’s when he hears that. He doesn’t know who else it could be besides Harry and it was obvious that he was having sex with somebody. Hurt washes over Louis because Marcel had made it sound as if they  _ all _ wanted him a lot and wanted to have a serious relationship with him but obviously not when Harry is going around fucking other people.

“ _ Edward _ .” As if Louis couldn’t be any more surprised, he is proved wrong. He’s trying to process exactly what’s happening because that was definitely Harry’s voice and that was definitely Harry moaning out Edward’s name in pleasure. His  _ brother’s _ name.

Once Marcel heard Harry say Edward’s name he knew he had to spring into action, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grips Louis’s face in his large hands and slams their lips together to distract him of what was going on inside.

Louis gasps at the sudden action as he was not expecting that to happen nor was he expecting such demand and passion from Marcel seeing as the only kisses he’s shared with the boy have been soft and tentative. Louis has no choice but to kiss back as Marcel’s hands are holding him in place. Marcel forces his tongue into Louis’ mouth, trying to distract the boy further. Louis whimpers into the kiss, loving that the usually reserved, shy boy is being so dominant.

They eventually break away from one another when the need to breathe became too much, panting into each others’ mouths. Marcel realises he must get away before Louis starts asking him questions that Marcel can’t answer without the support of his brothers.

“Goodnight, Louis,” Marcel forces out, pecking Louis on the forehead before retreating to the door, entering the house and closing the door without another word.

Louis is left wondering what the hell just happened.

 

  
~*~*~*~*~

 

Marcel storms into the living room to find Edward balls deep inside Harry, fucking into him roughly from behind. Obscene skin on skin slapping noises and grunts and moans filled the room. The smell of sex wafts into Marcel’s nose, somehow making him even more pissed.

“What the fuck are you guys thinking having sex in the living room?” Marcel bellows out to them.

Edward doesn’t stop thrusting into Harry, only turns his head to look at Marcel, “What’s the big deal?”

“The  _ big deal _ is that Louis heard you guys. He walked me to the door and heard Harry fucking moaning his arse off.” Marcel is more sad than angry at this point because they may have just lost their one shot with Louis.

“Did he say anything?” Harry manages to gasp out, voice wrecked from Edward’s pounding.

“No, I kissed him to distract him and then hurried in here. Fuck, we probably ruined our only chance. He’s probably completely disgusted by us. I mean, I already knew he suspected something was up with the whole ‘losing my glasses’ thing when in reality, you just had to give me a rimjob right before our date,” Marcel exasperates angrily to Edward who just chuckles in response, “And just our luck for this to happen right after he agreed to try out a relationship with all three of us,” Marcel says, sitting himself down on the recliner, running a hand through his straight hair in frustration.

“Marcel, please, calm down. He was bound to find out anyways. Plus, you don’t know for sure if he’s grossed out by us. And besides, if he is able to try out a polyamorous relationship with triplets then I think he can get past the fact that we are incestuous. Zayn said he probably would,” Edward grunts out, words choppy from the exertion of moving inside his brother.

“I sure hope you’re right,” Marcel says,leaning back in the chair, taking deep breaths in an attempt to settle his nerves.

“I’m always right, Marcy. Now come over here and let Haz suck your cock.” Harry looks at Marcel, nodding his head eagerly, wanting to be filled to the brink in both of his holes. Marcel contemplates if he should considering this is what caused this sudden mess with Louis but decides a blowjob would effectively calm him down so he strips down and walks over to sit near Harry’s head. As soon as Marcel’s bum hits the couch, Harry grabs his cock and takes him his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to take more of Marcel's cock. Marcel sighs in pleasure, all worries of messing things up with Louis wiped away. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! I'm so glad I finally got this chapter up because I always feel relieved when I post a chapter so that I have at least satisfied you guys for now. Sorry for any grammar/capitalisation mistakes! Thanks to everyone that has read! It means a lot! But yeah, that's about it. I hope you guys enjoy! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Louis doesn’t know what to think after last night. He was still trying to process everything that happened. Louis thinks he knows what this all means but he’s too afraid to admit it to himself. It doesn’t seem fathomable. That they’re...incestuous. That’s the only logical conclusion he has come to. He heard Harry moaning out Edward’s name as if they were fucking. There’s no other explanation he can think of for what happened. He’s trying to accept it but it’s proving difficult. It’s not that Louis thinks it’s gross or disgusting, he just can’t help but think it’s weird. Louis knows it’s not right to judge but society has built it in his mind that incest is weird and taboo and it’s hard to push those thoughts aside.

 

Anger, though, is at the top of the list of how Louis is feeling. Louis is mad that the triplets didn’t tell him about something as big as them being incestuous right when they were all about to enter a relationship with each other. Louis could see why they would be scared to tell Louis but that still doesn’t give them a right to keep that from him, especially if they wanted their relationship to work. If they are already keeping secrets from Louis, how did they expect their relationship to continue?

 

Louis decided not to attend his classes because he needed some time away from the triplets to think. It would be awkward to face them after last night and Louis did not want to deal with that so soon. So, he’s been laying on the sofa whilst staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

 

It was hard keeping this to himself. Louis needed to talk to somebody about this to get his thoughts straight. He couldn’t call Niall, Liam or Zayn as they were in class even though he really wanted to talk to Zayn as he was close with the triplets so he probably had a better understanding of what goes on between the three boys. But he knew better than to interrupt during their lectures so he calls the only person he could rely on to answer their phone.

 

“Mum?”

 

“Louis, darling, are you okay?” His mum’s voice coming filling his ears through the phone.

 

Louis frowns in confusion, “Yeah. Why would I not be okay?”

 

“Well, because you never call me first unless it’s important. Don’t get me wrong, I understand why you don’t call very often since you’re busy with school and everything but when you do call, it’s usually only in an emergency,” Jay says softly.

 

“I don’t know if I would classify this as an emergency but I needed someone to talk to and you’re the only one I could call right now,” Louis tells his mum.

 

“Wow, honey. Way to make you mother feel needed,” Jay replies, sarcastically, huffing on the other end.

 

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant that the boys are in class so I can’t talk to them and I knew you would listen. I just need to vent about something. I’m sorry if I came across rudely,” Louis apologises sincerely, not wanting to upset his mum further before he could tell her about his situation.

 

“It’s fine, love. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Jay inquires.

 

Louis takes a deep breath and proceeds, “Do you remember when you called me last? When I was on a date?”

 

“Yes, of course. How did that go, by the way?”

 

“It was amazing but that’s besides the point. The boy I was on a date with, Harry, well, he has two twin brothers, Marcel and Edward,” Louis pauses, not knowing if he was making any sense. “They’re triplets.”

 

“Okay…” His mum, trails off, obviously not knowing where this was heading.

 

“They all kind of, um, fancy me. And I kind of fancy all three of them as well,” Louis admits, a little embarrassed from telling his mum that he like three boy at a time and brothers at that.

 

“Louis, why would start to like all three of them? That’s a direct way to get your heart broken since you can’t be with all three of them!” Jay exclaims, wondering when her oldest became so naive.

 

“See, that’s the thing, mum, I _can_ be with all three of them. They said that they didn’t want me to come between them as brothers so if all of them couldn’t have me then none of them could have me. But I obviously didn’t want _that_ because I like all three of them as well so they said as long as I’m okay with it, they would share me and we would all be in a relationship, so I agreed to try it out,” Louis says, cautiously, knowing that his mother would _definitely_ have something to say about that.

 

“ _Louis_ .” And he was right. “You are _actually_ considering being in a relationship with three boys who are brothers?! What are you thinking?!” Jay exasperates.

 

“I know it sounds crazy mum, but there’s nothing wrong with being in a relationship with _one_ person who treats you right so what’s so bad about being in a relationship with _three_ people who treats you right?”

 

“The way they treat you is not the problem with this. The problems are the consequences of being in a polyamorous relationship. Like the pressure of having to satisfy three people’s needs. And then there’s the way society is going to look at you guys as if you’re weird and disturbing. That’s going to be hard to deal with, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, of course it will be but what if they’re worth it?” Louis tries to reason, wanting nothing more than his mother’s backing on this.

 

Jay sighs, defeatedly, “I guess I can’t stop you from doing what you feel is right. I’ll try to support you as much as possible but you’re still my baby and I still worry about you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I realise that, mum. But I’m a big boy now and I can make me own mistakes. I just got to hope that they’re not mistakes,” Louis is about to bid farewell to his mum before he remember that he never talked about the real reason he called, “There’s actually one more thing.”

 

“What is it, dear?” Louis could practically hear her cringing, foreshadowing what he is about to tell her.

 

“Well, you see, I don’t know for sure, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what they were doing but I don’t want to assume something as serious as this but I don’t think there’s any other explanation for-”

 

“Spit it out, love,” Jay encourages impatiently, waiting for Louis to get on with it.

 

“I think they’re incestuous!” Louis blurts out, rather loudly through the phone. It’s silent on the other end after Louis’ abrupt confession.

 

Jay finally speaks up after a few moments, “Wow, um,” she mutters, clearing her throat, “And how did you come to that conclusion?”

 

“Well, I was dropping off one the triplets, Marcel, at the house that he shares with his brothers after our date. I walked him to the door like the gentleman I am and as we were talking outside their door, I heard moaning. Sexual moaning and it was clearly Harry the one making the sounds so I was a little heartbroken to know that he was sleeping with someone whilst he was trying to pursue me but then he called out Edward’s name and I was so confused to why Harry would be moaning his own brother’s name. Then it kind of all cliqued in my mind what was going on especially when Marcel kissed me as a distraction,” Louis finishes, feeling out of breath after the long recap of last night’s events.

 

“I don’t really know what to say. I’m at a loss for words,” Jay says, clearing her throat again, “Have you talked to them about it?”

 

“Not yet. I decided to stay home today so they’re in class right now. I’m kind of scared to confront them about it, to be honest. I’m not sure what to say to them,” Louis replies, placing the phone in between his ear and his shoulder so that he could rub his eyes out of stress.

 

“Well, are you fine with them being incestuous?” His mother asks, gently.

 

“I...I,” Louis stammers out. He thinks about the question seriously. At the moment, he doesn’t know how he feels about it. Its really weird to him now but he can see himself maybe being okay with it in the future. But for right now, the idea of incest is hard to get over. “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s something you need to figure out, honey, if you truly want this relationship to work. Now, I’m not telling you want to do, but please think through this carefully, Louis. Maybe talking to them will help you decide,” Jay suggests.

 

Louis sighs dejectedly, “Maybe you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right, I’m your mum. I’m _always_ right. Now, I gotta go run some errands now, love. Are you going to be okay?”

 

“I hope so.”

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Stressed is the only appropriate word to describe Harry, Marcel and even Edward. Not only do they have to deal with Gemma’s arrival later in the day but they also don’t know what to do about Louis. When Louis didn’t show up for class, that’s when the triplets got really worried. Marcel was obviously the most noticeably panicked about the situation, rambling on and on about how Louis is never going to want to be with them now that he’s discovered they’re incestuous in quick, intelligent sentences. Harry keeps trying to be the positive one out of the three, that Louis will come around but that doesn’t stop him from fidgeting and biting on his bottom lip nervously during Mr. Davis’ spiel about Shakespeare’s most impactful sonnets. Edward, on the other hand, acted as if he didn’t care at all and that it was inevitable that Louis would be with theirs in the end. But Harry and Marcel could see through his hard, apathetic exterior and see that he is slightly anxious about it as well. The triplets tried to hope that Louis just staying home to comprehend what had happened and not because he was purposefully avoiding them.

 

The three boys were walking through campus to the car park when they spotted Zayn and Liam walking along the outside corridor. The triplets nodded at one another in a silent agreement. They really needed to talk to someone about their situation and Zayn was the only one of their friends who knew they were incestuous so they hurriedly made their way over to hand-in-hand couple.

 

“Hey, mates,” Zayn greets as they approach them, halting him and his boyfriend when the triplets stop right in front of them, blocking their way.

 

“Hey Zayn, hey Liam,” Harry smiles at the two boys. Liam and Niall had graciously informed the three boys that they didn’t know about Louis’ whereabouts during . The triplets decided against telling them what was going on, figuring that they were Louis’ friends so they would leave it to Louis to tell the two boys. “Z, can we talk to you for a minute?” Harry glances at Liam, “Alone?”

 

Zayn looks between the boys in front of him, judging the situation. He sighs in defeat when he notices the seriousness of the situation, reluctantly turning to Liam. “Can you wait for me in the car, babe? I shouldn’t be long.”

 

Liam looks a bit hesitant to agree since they were meant to be going to on a lunch date but succumbs when Zayn pouts and flutters his long eyelashes, innocently at him. “Yeah, of course. Go ahead.” Liam goes in for a chaste kiss, muttering out an ‘I love you’ which Zayn returns, before slipping past the triplets, making his departure.

 

Zayn returns his attention to the triplets, waiting for one of them to speak up, which Marcel does in a small voice, “How about we go sit down?”

 

Zayn is a little worried to say the least, when he looks at the boys he grew up with. Marcel’s eyes have been wide with distress during their entire conversation, fiddling nervously with his clothes much like Harry who has been doing the same with his many rings. Edward, shockingly, looked the slightest bit panicked with the way he’s been frowning deeply and staring intently at the ground almost as if he was self-conscious, which Zayn has never seen him look. Edward always gave off a vibe of strong self-confidence, like Harry, a trait that Zayn and Marcel had always envied. But that vibe was not present today which made Zayn wonder what was going on.

 

The four boys made their way to one of the outdoor picnic tables located in one of the secluded courtyards of the school. Zayn raises an eyebrow, waiting for one of the triplets to say something, yet again. This time Edward is the one to break the silence.

 

“I’m just going to cut to the chase since I know if one of my brothers try to explain it, we will be here all day. Louis found out about our incestuous ways and we don’t know what to do,” Edward states, clasping his hands together, eyeing Zayn expectantly for a response; Marcel and Harry mirroring their older brother.

 

Zayn sputters for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden spring of news but quickly regains his composure. “May I ask how he found out?”

 

“He heard Harry and Edward shagging when he walked me to our door after our date,” Marcel explains, staring pointedly at his brothers. Harry looks down sheepishly, whilst Edward just shrugs.

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Zayn asks.

 

“Not yet. We don’t even know if he wants to see us. He wasn’t in class today. He’s probably too grossed out to even look at us,” Marcel whines, dropping his head into his hands. Harry rubs comforting circles to Marcel’s back in attempt to calm his sensitive brother.  

 

“I’m sure that’s not true. It _is_ a lot to process for someone,” Zayn reassures, placing a gentle hand on Marcel’s forearm.

 

“It wasn’t for you,” Harry argues. Which was true. It was a little whilst after they had started engaging in sexual relations with each other and it was a little tricky for them to hide that from Zayn, who had been their friend since year two. So they sat Zayn down and told him everything. Zayn had taken it surprisingly well as his only response was, “Don’t let me walk in on one you giving each other a blowjob or any job for that matter and we’re good.” And that was that.

 

“Yeah but I wasn’t ever seeking a relationship with you guys. Louis is. You should put yourself in his shoes. There’s probably a million things running through his head right now. You boys do have to admit how many problems could occur if all four of you actually did enter a relationship,” Zayn counters.

 

“Like what?” Edward asks, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, sure they might run into a problem every now and then but there can’t be that many things that could strain their relationship.

“Like, Louis thinking he’s intruding on what you guys have with each other. With that, thinking you’ll never care for him as much as you care for each other. Or the fact that incest is weird to most people and Louis is not one to judge but it’s still a lot to take in. He would have to get use to seeing you guys kiss and fuck one another. That might be uncomfortable for him. There’s also the fact that you kept this from him and didn’t tell him yourselves, instead he had to find out by hearing you guys having sex. Louis probably doesn’t like the fact that you guys are already keeping things from him, so early on in whatever you four have got going on.  If you guys are going to put him in such a difficult, strenuous position, the least you could do is put him first,” Zayn sighs, shaking his head in frustration, “Look, I’ve got to go, Liam is waiting on me. Just think about what I said, yeah?”

 

“But Zayn, wait, we-,” Harry starts but Zayn was already walking off, saluting goodbye to the triplets without turning around. Harry slouches back in the patio chair, groaning dramatically, taking in Zayn’s words.

 

“He’s right,” Edward voices, defeatedly, “God, he’s fucking right. Of course he is, when isn’t Zayn right?”

 

“Fuck. What are we going to do? We should go talk to him right?” Harry asks frantically, eyes flitting between Marcel and Edward.

 

“What about Gemma? She’s supposed to arrive today,” Marcel points out so they don’t get too ahead of themselves.

 

“Shit,” Harry mutters.

 

“Gems can get settled in by herself. She doesn’t need her little brothers to help her settle in. Besides, she has a key,” Edward shrugs.

 

“Should we go now?” Marcel questions.

 

“I think we should give him a little time to figure out what he wants before we go attack him in his own home,” Harry suggests before taking one of Marcel’s hands into his right hand and one of Edward’s into his left. “I want you to guys to know that no matter what happens, we are still brothers, first and foremost. I love you guys till’ the ends of the earth and back,” Harry says sincerely, smiling softly at his brother, eyes starting to water.

 

“Aww, Haz,” Marcel cooes, bringing Harry in for an affectionate hug, which Harry gladly returned. When they pulled away, Harry looked around to see if there was any people around their general vicinity or anyone paying attention to them. There wasn’t, so he gripped the back of Marcel’s neck, firmly, dragging him into a kiss. Marcel makes a surprised sound against Harry’s lips before relaxing into it. It had to be kept short due to the few people around them, who might question why two boys who look exactly like one another are snogging the life out of each other but it was a passionate and loving kiss, one that has them panting softly into each other’s mouths once they broke apart.

 

Edward rolls his forest green eyes beside his brothers, “Yes, yes, we get it. _You_ love us no matter what, _we_ love you no matter what. No need to be such fucking saps about it.” And even though Edward put up a hard exterior, Harry’s words were comforting to hear, especially now because of the predicament they’re currently in with Louis.

 

“Aw, is little Edward feeling left out?” Harry mocks, “Don’t worry, Ed, I could never forget about you.” Before Edward has a chance to respond, Harry plops himself on Edward’s lap, pressing his lips against the latter’s into a heated kiss. Edward, being the more dominant one, wraps one arm around Harry’s hips and uses the other one to grab onto Harry’s shoulder, grinding him down against him. Their kiss, unlike Harry’s one with Marcel, was all tongue and saliva and clashing teeth.

 

They pull away from each other slowly, gasping for air, Edward smirking at Harry’s fucked out expression. Edward then turns to look at Marcel who had been watching the whole affair hungrily, biting his lip in want, making Edward chuckle before leaning over and planting his lips against his youngest brother’s. Marcel, sighs into the kiss, happily, moving his lips against Edward’s eagerly. The kiss ended just as soon as it had started as Edward already began to break away, leaving Marcel whining for more.

 

“Sorry, love,” Edward murmurs against Marcel’s lips before removing himself completely from Marcel’s personal space. He then lifts Harry off of his lap and onto his own two feet, making Harry grumble from being moved from his comfortable spot on Edward.

 

Grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder, Edward turns to look at his brothers, raising an eyebrow at their evident irritation, “Don’t act like anything could’ve of happened. We’re in broad daylight for fuck’s sake. Now, if you boys could pull yourselves together, we can go get some food because I don’t know about you guys but I’m fucking starving. And I sure as hell am going to need some food in my system before we have to go and explain ourselves to Louis.”

 

Harry and Marcel merely roll their eyes at their brother’s rudeness but nod and gather their stuff, nonetheless. The triplets walk to Edward’s car in silence, thinking more about making things right with Louis than about food, but the three boys decide to keep that to themselves.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  


“Niall, will you please just shut the fuck up?” Louis begs, exasperated at his friend’s failed attempts at cheering him up and giving him advice. He had summed up last night’s events to Niall just like he did with his mother. Louis now wondered why he thought Niall would be a better choice to talk to than his mum.

 

“Look, all I’m saying is that incest between fit triplets is a big fucking turn on. I don’t see why you shouldn’t take advantage of an opportunity like this. I mean, just the _thought_ of three identical girls eating eachother out is enough to make me hard,” Niall exclaims, adjusting himself in his jeans, further proving his point.

 

Louis looks over at Niall from the other side of the sofa, disgust written all over his face. “You know, I could’ve gone my whole life without that mental picture but now you’ve got me thinking about tits and pussies and and those are not very pleasant thoughts for me.”

 

“Sorry, mate, uh--ooh I know, think about your boys sucking each other off! Is that a better mental picture for you?” Niall smirks, tauntingly. Well, since Niall said it, Louis can’t help but think about how Marcel would look getting his face fucked or how Harry would look getting facialised by his brothers or how Edward would teasingly suck Harry and Marcel at the same time bringing them close to the edge multiple times just to have them begging for it. Fuck, now it was Louis’ turn to adjust himself, which made Niall snicker in accomplishment.

 

“See? You’re obviously turned on by the thought of it so the incest can’t repulse you _that_ much,” Niall states, getting up from his place on the couch and heading towards the refrigerator.

 

“Yeah, but you’re only thinking about the fucking part. It’s different when an actual relationship is involved. There are so many things that could go wrong. The incest doesn’t really bother me from a physical standpoint but from an emotional one, it does. What if they are so attached to each other that they can’t make a real bond with me?”

 

“I don’t think that’s the case, Lou. I’ve seen the way they look at you. They may be able to fulfill each other in some ways but they are still brothers, and I don’t think they can truly fall in love with each other. I think that’s what they want to accomplish with you,” Niall says sincerely, but the effect is less intense when he’s muffled by the leftovers that he is stuffing his face with. Louis ponders Niall’s words, for a moment, thinking maybe the blonde is right. Maybe they do see see him as someone they call fall in love with though it doesn’t make sense to Louis as he doesn’t know what there is about him to fall in love with, except maybe his arse. But other than that, there doesn’t seem like there is anything else about himself that is falling in love worthy.

 

“As true as that may be, they still lied to me,” Louis explains, fiddling idly with the telly remote.

 

“Technically they didn’t lie to you, they just didn’t tell you about it. They were probably scared that once they told you, you would be freaked out and disgusted  with them and never want to see them again. They most likely were trying to wait until the best possible moment to tell you. I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm, they just didn’t want to scare you away,” Niall shrugs, plopping his bum back on the couch with a bag of crisps in hand.

 

“But I didn’t find out by them telling me, which would’ve been way better but no, I had to fucking hear them having sex. I just wish they would’ve told me and we could’ve talked about it. Now, I don’t have any answers to any of the many questions I have for them because they are apparently too scared to talk to me about it and I’m too scared to talk to them about it first,” Louis sighs, propping himself up into a sitting position, dropping his head into his hands in frustration. “I just don’t know what to do, Ni.”

 

“Look, mate, I’m not gonna tell you what to do. But I think you should at least try and give them the benefit of the doubt. Give them a chance to explain themselves. Don’t give up of them just because you don’t think you’re good enough for them, Lou,” Niall says, sincerely, making Louis smile warmly at his friend.

 

“Wow, Ni, when did you get to good at giving advice?” Louis inquires, teasingly.

 

“Since you guys started having so many goddamn problems,” Niall replies easily, shoving another handful of crisps into his mouth. Louis laughs at Niall’s painfully truthful answer. Louis may have a lot of stress right now but somehow Niall can always cheer him up.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Louis was drunk.

 

Niall had convinced Louis that drinking would help Louis to relax and refrain from worrying about his problems with the triplets. Zayn had texted Louis that he was staying the night at Liam’s flat o here Louis and Niall were five hours later, playing a drinking game where whoever loses at the game of FIFA, had to take a shot. Louis may be able to play circles around Niall at footie in real life but Niall could totally whoop his arse at a game of FIFA. That is why Niall is barely tipsy, whilst Louis is completely hammered, already slurring his words and stumbling when getting up to get something.

 

“Louis, I think we should call it a night. You are so fucking lit right now and I think you need to go to bed,” Niall says gently, getting up to help Louis to his room.

 

“But Niiiiaaallll,” Louis drags out, “It’s not even half nine yet and we haven’t even drank half the bottle.” Louis emphasises his words by grabbing the bottle of liquor, wildly shaking it around.

 

“You’re a lightweight, Lou. You don’t need the whole bottle. You’re already super fucking drunk,” Niall replies, pulling Louis up to his feet by his arms.

 

“I’m not a lightweight!” Louis protests, glaring at the blond in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. “I could drink that whole bottle and be completely fine, I’ll have you know,” Louis slurs, pointing a finger, shakily at Niall, who just rolls his eyes in response. Niall starts walking Louis towards his bedroom but doesn’t even make it three steps before the doorbell is ringing.

 

This startles both Louis and Niall but latter boy being the only one annoyed by it. Louis just plops himself back on the couch, smiling happily after Niall loosened his grip on his shoulders.

 

“I wonder who that could be,” Louis grins, pouring himself another shot, downing it quickly.

 

“Louis, stop drinking!” Niall scolds but doesn’t have time to reprimand him as the doorbell rings again. “Hold yer fucking horses, I’m com--” Niall stops short when he opens the door to find three identical boys staring back at him.

 

“Oh. You three,” Niall says unimpressed, looking blankly at the triplets. “What are you guys doing here so late?”

 

“We are here to speak with Louis. We would’ve been here sooner if it weren’t for our sister begging for us to help her unpack,” Harry quips from the middle of his brothers, smiling at Niall, in hopes that the blonde will actually let them in to talk with Louis.

 

“He’s heavily intoxicated at the moment. You guys can still speak with him if you want to but I doubt he’s going to be able to hold a serious conversation with you,” Niall replies, holding the door further open so that the triplets can step through, which they quickly do. “I was actually just heading out so I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow in class,” Niall suddenly stop just as he’s about to turn the doorknob to the front door, turning back to the triplets. “Oh, and you guys better not fucking take advantage of him in this state or I will personally cut off your balls and throw them down the garbage disposal,” Niall threatens, glaring at them whilst shrugging on his jacket. All three boys instantly wear identical looks of offense that Niall would even consider them doing something like that.

 

“We would never do that.” The triplets reply in unison,  making Niall and Louis, who had been idly sitting on sofa not really paying attention, burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe they just fucking did that!” Louis slurs through laughs.

 

“I know, right? I thought they only did that in movies!” Niall exclaims over his own laughter. Once Niall had calmed down a bit, he waves goodbye to Louis and then to Harry, Edward, and Marcel before heading out into the cold, dark night.

 

Once the door is shut, the triplets look over at Louis, who is giggling softly at them, eyes flitting between the three boys. Once they get over their initial fondness of the giggling boy in front of them, Edward is the first to speak up, “Why are you laughing?”

 

“You guys have _sex_ with each other even though you’re _brothers_ ,” Louis enunciates slowly as if he’s confessing to something naughty that no one else knows about before erupting into another fit of giggles, putting the back of his hand to his mouth in an attempt to contain his laughter.

 

“Yeah, we do, darling. I’m glad you find it so funny,” Harry says, unsure. He doesn’t quite know if him finding it funny is better than him finding it disgusting. Harry goes to sit down next to Louis, Marcel following  to sit on Louis’ other side whilst Edward sits on the coffee table in directly in front of Louis.

 

“I don’t _just_ think it’s funny,” Louis’ tone suddenly goes from sweet and giggly to deep and seductive in a matter of seconds. “I also find it very, very, _very_ hot.”

 

The triplets look at each other in confusion before turning back to Louis. “I’m sorry, what?” Marcel questions, cautiously.

 

Louis just smiles happily, “God, it’s so fucking hot to think about,” Louis pauses to burp softly before continuing, “At first, I thought it was a bit odd, since it would be like having sex with yourself which would be very weird. But then I thought about it and realised that I would probably be doing the same if I had a twin brother, or in your case two twin brothers, especially if they were just as fit as me like you guys. I’m pretty drunk so I don’t know if I’m making much sense. I think what I’m trying to say is the thought of you guys blowing each other, and fucking each other, and, god, _rimming_ each other makes me hard. Well, not right now since I’ve had way too much to drink to get an erection. But if I was sober, I would probably be hard right now,” Louis rambles on as if he’s just speaking out loud rather than having a conversation.

 

Harry and Marcel both exhale the air that they were subconsciously holding, relieved to know that Louis is not grossed out by them at all, that he feels quite the opposite about it, in fact. Edward, on the other hand, is wearing a smug smirk on his face, relishing in the fact that he was right about not needing to worry but also already plotting all the different positions and ways they can have sex together now that it’s pretty obvious that Louis is completely on board with the idea.

 

“Oh really, now? Oh we’re going to have lots of fun with each other now that we know this turns you on. Aren’t we, princess?” Edward grins devilishly at Louis, loving that he can get this kind of information out of him that he definitely wouldn’t be able to get if Louis was sober.

 

“Oh, I hope so. I already thought about all the different ways we could do it all together. But there’s one in particular that I enjoy fantasising about most,” Louis bites his lip, his gaze drifting to the ceiling, already imagining the one he likes to think about most again.

 

“Yeah? And what would that be, darling?” Edward pushes, eager to hear the sexual fantasy that Louis most deeply desires with them. Harry and Marcel both send him warning looks, silently telling him not to pry, however, even though they would never admit it, they would like to hear what Louis wants just as much as Edward.

 

“I don’t know if I should say. You guys might think it’s weird,” Louis smiles, dismissing the topic with the wave of his hand, as if his greatest sexual desire doesn’t mean anything to the triplets.

 

“Oh, come on. We won’t think it’s weird. We’ve probably done weirder things with each other, sex wise. You can tell us,” Edward coaxes, trying to sound as innocent and unsuspecting as possible. “How are we supposed to make it eventually come true if we don’t know what it is?”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Louis agrees, making eye contact with each triplet. Taking a deep breath, he starts to explain, “Well, first it starts out with one of you guys getting fucked doggystyle by another one of you guys and the one getting fucking is also eating me out since I absolutely fucking love getting rimmed. And whilst I’m getting rimmed, I’m blowing the last one of you guys. Then, change positions to where I’m taking two cocks because it’s always been a dream of mine to be double penetrated. And the remaining triplet will be either fingered or rimmed by me. Whatever works best in that position. Ah well, we can figure out all the semantics when the times comes,” Louis shrugs nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just describe the hottest thing the triplets have ever heard, especially hearing Louis’ high-pitched raspy voice say it.

 

“Wow, Louis. You’ve, um.” Harry clears his throat, searching for the right words. “You’ve really thought this through in such a short amount of time.”

 

“Well, of course I have. I think that’s the main thing a person would think about if fit triplets were pursuing them. Niall thought the same thing. Well, with girl triplets. Niall’s straight. Isn’t that weird?” Louis ponders aimlessly, “I mean, I’ve been with girls before. Before I knew I was gay, obviously. They weren’t very pleasant experiences, as expected. Especially this one girlfriend I had who all she wanted me to do was eat her out all the time,” Louis grimaces at the memory. “At the time, it wasn’t that bad because I was a horny seventeen year old boy who could only think about sex so it didn’t really matter _too_ much where it came from but pussy doesn’t look very good nor does it taste very good, you know?” Louis rambles on and on about things he would never open up about if he was sober.

 

“Well, since I’m the only one out of the three of us that has actually eaten out a pussy before I would say it’s not bad at all but it’s a little different when you’re bisexual,” Edward replies, amused. Harry is amused as well but more at the fact that Louis has had girlfriends and has had sex since Louis gave Harry the impression that he had always been comfortable with his sexuality. Whilst Marcel is blushing like mad from the casual talk of such inappropriate acts like cunnilingus.

 

“Yeah, that makes it a bit different doesn’t it?” Louis says sarcastically, giggling silently. “Now, cock is a definitely something I like having in my mouth. I like to think I’m quite good at giving oral, wouldn’t you say, Marcel?” Louis raises an eyebrow in question at the youngest triplet, smirking seductively.

 

Marcel eyes go wide in embarrassment of being called out on, cheeks going from red to a scarlet in an instant. He looks to his brothers who are grinning at him, cheekily, readily awaiting Marcel’s response. Their reaction to what Louis said upsets Marcel a little bit because Harry and Edward are usually always there to help him level out his anxiety but yet now, they are only increasing it

 

Marcel clears his throat, throwing his brothers a smug smile before settling his eyes on Louis, sending him a wide smile and uses the little self-confidence and the irritation he’s feeling towards his brothers to push out the words, “Yes, Louis, you are unbelievably good. Way better than Harry or Edward has ever thought of being.”

 

Louis squeals in delight, satisfied to know that he has sucked Marcel off better than either of his own brothers, who should know him and what he likes better than Louis should.

 

Harry’s and Edward’s  expressions change instantaneously, look positively miffed that their own brother would question their cock-sucking capabilities but it does also intrigue them if Marcel is being truthful. They know that they are both excellent at giving a blowjob so if Louis can give a better one than they can, Harry and Edward can only imagine how mind blowing that would feel.

 

“Oh, yeah? He can suck your cock better than we can?” Edward challenges, before Harry can. “What did he do that we don’t? Or is it just that you liked the change in scenery is that it?” Edward pauses, looking for the right words to turn the direction of their conversation around. “I can’t blame you for liking it so much, though, can I? I mean, look at him. Who wouldn’t want to receive a blowjob from him? I bet he’s a natural at it, ain’t he?” Edward questions, leaning towards Marcel, tauntingly.

 

Before Marcel can reply, Louis, who had been watching the whole ordeal intently, suddenly blurts out, “You guys should kiss.”

 

Marcel and Edward sharply turn their heads to look at Louis, raising their eyebrows in curiosity as to why he would want them to kiss. Louis chuckles softly into his hand at the reaction he had received from Marcel and Edward from his request.

 

“What?” Marcel gulps, pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose, an action he does out of habit when he’s nervous.

 

“I want to see you kiss. They should kiss, shouldn’t they, Harry?” Louis asks, turning his head to Harry with a pleading look on his face, hoping that Harry backs him up on this. He may be drunk but he still has needs. And he _needs_ to see them kiss.

 

“Yeah, you guys should kiss. For scientific purposes, obviously. I mean, how is he suppose to know if he’s really okay with our incest if he’s never seen it happen?” Harry reasons, giving his brothers an innocent look, as if he didn’t just sell them out to see Louis happy. He’s succeeded if the excited laugh that Louis lets out is anything to prove it.

 

Edward looks between Harry and Louis and shrugs, returning his gaze to Marcel, smirking at his wide eyed brother. Marcel realises Edward is _really_ going to kiss him the split second before it actually happens. Marcel can’t help but make an embarrassing sound of surprise when he feels Edward’s mouth crashing against his own.

 

Marcel would normally enjoy Edward’s soft lips and his silky tongue that’s forcing its way into his mouth but it’s kind of hard to focus on that when all he can think about is Louis is watching them kiss. He could be disgusted by actually seeing them being incestuous in action and take back everything he said earlier. Marcel tries to put his attention on the kiss, moving his lips and tongue in time with Edward’s but his mind keeps drifting off to what Louis is thinking right now.

 

Edward doesn’t seem to have that problem as he eagerly sucks Marcel’s bottom lip into mouth, fucking his tongue in and out of Marcel’s mouth as he grips Marcel’s cheek to pull him in closer, wanting to give Louis the best show possible. They sloppily kiss a little bit more before pulling away, both boys’ lips red and swollen.

Edward and Marcel turn their heads sharply towards Louis, both eager to see his reaction but for entirely different reasons than the other.

 

Louis is biting his lip, rather harshly, his eyes darkened in lust. He whines pathetically when they pulled apart and are staring at him, wanting nothing more than for them to continue. “Holy shit, that was so fucking hot. Ooh, now Edward and Harry or Marcel and Harry,” Louis suggests eagerly, giggling into hand, yet again.

 

“Maybe tomorrow, love, but for now we should get you to bed. You’re already in for a massive hangover tomorrow, no need to add lack of sleep to the list of problems you’re going to have when you wake up. Trust me, you are probably not going to be too happy with yourself, considering some of the things you’ve told us, once you’ve sobered up,” Harry says, softly, his brothers nodding in agreement.

 

“But I’m not tired!” Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest, jutting out his bottom lip like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“Louis, you need to go to bed. We need to have a rational conversation about our relationship and how it’s going to work if you are positively ready and wanting to do this with us. And we can’t have that talk until you are sober. So please will you go to bed?,” Harry asks, hopeful.

 

“I will if you guys spend the night with me,” Louis rationalises, smiling like he knows his request will automatically be granted.

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Louis,” Marcel says, warily, running a hand through his straight, product filled hair.

 

“I think it’s a great idea, princess,” Edward voices, grinning at Louis, who smiles back thankfully, making Edward even more happy to have pleased the younger boy.

 

“Thank you, Edward,” Louis smiles again at Edward before returning his gaze to Marcel and Harry. “Oh, come on. It will be completely innocent. I love cuddling and I never get to do it with anybody. All the guys I’ve ever slept with just fuck me and leave the second it ends so I never get to cuddle,” Louis casts his eyes down in sadness. He mainly brought that up to make Marcel and Harry give in but it also makes him realise how true it is and how awful it makes him feel.

 

Louis’ confession obviously works as Marcel and Harry both pull him in close to their bodies. “Oh, darling. Of course we’ll cuddle you. Whatever you want,” Harry cooes into Louis’ hair whilst Marcel strokes soft circles up and down Louis’ back in order to comfort him.

 

“You will?” Louis asks, mostly for effect, peering up Marcel and Harry with big, cerulean eyes.

 

“Absolutely,” Marcel answers gently, even though he can already tell their sleeping arrangement is going to make him uncomfortable.

 

“Thank you,” Louis giggles, standing up, gesturing for the triplets to follow him to his room. They all make their way to Louis’ bedroom, when they are all in the room Louis hurries to shut the door.

 

Immediately after the door is shut, Louis starts to strip, making the triplets, even Edward, widen his eyes his surprise and panic. “Louis, w-what are you d-doing?” Marcel questions, unevenly.

 

“I’m taking off my clothes so I can sleep, obviously,” Louis rolls his eyes, stripping himself of his shirt. “Usually, I sleep in pyjama pants but it’s a little hot in here so I think I’m just going to sleep in my knickers.”

 

It takes a second for the triplets to process what Louis just said but when they do, their eyes widen in disbelief but also darken from lust at the thought of Louis wearing panties. “You’re wearing panties?” Harry asks just to make sure he heard Louis correctly, gulping hard.

 

“Um, yeah, that’s what I just said, silly,” Louis laughs, unbuttoning his jeans. “See?” Louis proves his statement to reign true when he pulls down his trousers.

 

The triplets are met with the mouth-watering sight of Louis clad in a pair of tight, black, lace [ knickers ](http://img.banggood.com/images/upload/2012/xiemeijuan/SKU099118/SKU099118-8.jpg) that hug his round, plump arse and his delectable, bite-worthy thighs just right. His wide hips fill out the black panties, that make his tanned skin glow even brighter, perfectly.

 

The triplets don’t even try to look away; they just stare blatantly at his arse, skin visible through the mesh of the lace, the bottom of his cheeks hanging out from the panties riding up. All three have to adjust themselves so it’s not completely obvious to Louis that they are all half-hard in their pants just from seeing him in knickers.

 

Louis looks behind his shoulder at the lusty, practically drooling boys, giggling for the upteenth time that night, proud of himself for receiving the reaction he was going for.

 

Louis doesn’t acknowledge their obvious want for him, just simply settles himself into his bed, pulling the duvet across his body, shielding himself from the hungry eyes of the triplets. He looks at them, waiting for them to start shedding their own clothes and climb into bed with him but not one boy moves.

 

“Are you boys going to stand there all night or are you going to get rid of your own clothes and get into bed with me?” Louis slurs, dramatically, getting hit with a huge wave of drunkenness and exhaustion.

 

Edward smirks at Louis before he starts to shrug out of his clothes, Harry and Marcel following in suit. Marcel was a little hesitant about being left in only his boxer like his brothers were doing since he has always been self conscious about his body, always comparing his to Harry’s and Edward’s, hated how less defined he was than his brothers. He doesn’t care about it as much anymore, especially with Harry and Edward’s supportive words telling how fit he was and that they were no better than him which helped his self esteem a lot since it came from the two people he loves most in the world.

 

Now though, he is more self aware that Louis will see his body and he might not like what he sees. But he pushes that thought away, and uses the self confidence boost he gets with his brother around to be clad in only his boxers like Harry and Edward.

 

The triplets settle themselves in with Louis, Edward pressed up against Louis’ back, Marcel cuddled against Louis’ front and Harry positioned lower so that his face is snuggled into Louis’ stomach.

 

Right before Louis falls asleep, he mutters, into the dark, almost silent, a quiet, “Goodnight, boys.”

 

All three boys smile into the area of Louis’ skin they are pressed into, “Goodnight, Louis,” The triplets echo together.

 

The last thing on the triplets mind is hoping that Louis’ acceptance of their incest was not because of his large alcohol consumption but because he truly meant it. That Louis truly meant that this could work between them.

  
They aren’t able to ponder it too long before they too, are overcome by the dark abyss that is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys about the long update. I just couldn't decide on the direction I wanted this chapter to go. I kept on changing it and rewriting it so I sincerely apologise. If it makes you guys feel any better, most of the fics that I'm currently reading haven't updated in over three months. At this point, I'm holding onto false hope that they will update again. I'm sorry about any grammar/capitalisation mistakes that might be in this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry about the extra spaces in between. I know some people like it and some people don't. I normally don't have the spaces but it's almost one o'clock in the morning where I live and I have school and I really wanted to get this update out so basically I'm too tired to get rid of all the extra spaces in between. Hopefully, it doesn't matter too much to you guys. I hope you like the chapter! At least its longer than most of my normal updates (: -Katie.
> 
> P.S. I might not be able to update as quick as I want to since I'm going out of state from Missouri to Arizona for Spring Break as well as my birthday is the 22nd so I'm going to write as much as possible the week before so get as much done as I can so that you aren't waiting too long after that. I sincerely apologise.


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth is the first thing Louis feels when he wakes up in the morning, unfamiliar but welcoming, nonetheless. The next thing Louis feels is the sharp pain pounding against his skull. He internally kicks himself for drinking so much last night. Last night. The events that occurred last night come flooding back to him, vaguely. Louis doesn’t remember the specifics of what he did and what he said the night before; all he remembers is that Niall left, the triplets came over, and they talked about god knows what. After that, it’s all a blur in Louis’ mind.

 

Louis cracks one eye open and is met with the sight of a toned chest blocking his visions. He opens his eyes fully, taking in his surroundings.  Louis sees that it’s Marcel in front of him, arm wrapped tightly around Louis’ hips, face free of his glasses, making him look more angelic and bright. Louis shifts slightly when he feels another warm weight against his back. He looks over his shoulder to find Edward wrapped around his back, a tattooed arm clutching his hips below Marcel’s.  One things he does notice in particular is the soft snores escaping Edward, which he reminds himself to take note of to make fun of Edward about sometime. 

 

Louis looks around, expecting to see the third and final triplet but Harry is nowhere to be found in his bedroom. The confusion doesn’t last long before he’s focused on something more important that just hit him. Marcel and Edward are only clad in snug boxers. His cheeks heat up thinking about what could’ve happened last night that could have led to the triplets spending the night, in Louis’ bed, wearing only pants. He knows they couldn’t of had sex as Louis would’ve felt the pleasant soreness in his bum, since he usually bottoms, otherwise.

 

Louis eyes grow as wide as saucers when he takes a look at himself under the covers. The only thing he is wearing is a lacy, black pair of panties. He can’t believe his drunk self would be as crazy as to strip down to just his knickers in front of the triplets and sleep with them like this. Louis is embarrassed beyond belief right now, wondering how the triplets took to it. They wouldn’t of dressed down to their underwear and climb into bed with him if they thought it was weird or gross, Louis reasons. But Louis doesn’t want to take any chances so he quickly disentangles his body from Marcel’s and Edward’s, being careful not to wake them, and scurries off to the bathroom.

 

Louis takes a quick look at himself in the mirror and is pleasantly surprised. He doesn’t look too bad for just waking up. His hair is mussed up in a sex, bedhead kind a way and he’s thankful that he at least chose to prance around in one of his sexier pairs of panties in front of the triplets than one of his  worn-in, cotton pairs, though he would’ve rathered of been wearing boxers last night.

 

Louis looks around and is thankful to see that Zayn had left his clothes in the bathroom from the last time he used the bathroom. Louis did not want to have to go back into his room and get his own clothes for Marcel and Edward to see him once again in his knickers. Louis eventually wanted to be comfortable enough with the triplets to be fine in just his panties but he figured they should talk about it first.

 

Louis takes a quick shower and throws on Zayn’s tattered, grey boxers and his old black t-shirt that's a bit too long for him. Louis brushes his teeth, quickly, before peeking his head out the door. He’s instantly with an enticing aroma that is doing wonders to help his hangover, already. 

 

Louis follows the whiff into the kitchen where he finds Harry, only in skimpy, black boxers like his brother, cooking something that smells delicious on the stovetop. The only sounds in the room are the sizzling of the skillet and the soft song being sung by Harry. Louis is automatically in love with Harry’s singing voice, deep and raspy, the soulful tone to Harry’s voice has Louis captivated, like he could listen to his all day and be satisfied.

 

So he voices as much, out loud, to Harry, “You have an amazing voice.” Harry immediately jumps, surprised by the sudden interruption. Harry turns around, eyes immediately softening when they spot Louis, smiling widely, a faint blush rising to his cheeks from Louis’ praise.

 

“Thank you,” Harry greets, shyly. “I hope it’s okay that I used what I found in the fridge to make breakfast. I just figured you’d want food since you probably have a massive hangover right now,” Harry explains, bringing him over a plate of eggs, toast, and sausage. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight, the tasty smell distracting him from throbbing in his head.

 

“Wow, Harry, this smells great. Thank you. And it’s fine that you used our food,” Louis waves off, “I’m just surprised that we actually had real food in the kitchen and not just crisps, biscuits and beer.”

 

Harry chuckles, whilst making himself a plate of food, “It probably would of been just that for breakfast if it weren’t for your eggs and sausage not expiring until Thursday.”

 

Louis laughs before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth, savoring the taste, “Not bad, Styles. I guess you weren’t full of shit when you said you could cook.”

 

“I try not to lie to the people I like,” Harry replies, setting his plate down on the kitchen table, sitting down next to Louis.

 

What Harry just said stirs something in Louis that he can’t help blurt out, “You basically lied to me so apparently you didn’t try hard enough.” Louis feels guilty about his harsh, cold tone once the words are out of his mouth but there’s nothing he can do about it. Louis didn’t mean to sound so rude to Harry but that’s been the main thing on his mind since he found out they were incestuous, is that they were going to start a relationship with him without telling him something as important as that.

 

“Would it help to point out that technically we didn’t lie to you but that we just didn’t tell you about it?” Harry’s uneasy smile drops as soon as Louis raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “Okay, I guess that doesn’t help our case at all.” Harry takes a deep breath, choosing his words carefully so that he doesn’t make Louis even more upset. “We were going to tell you, we just wanted to wait a little later on so that you knew us a little bit better so that you might be a little more understanding. We also didn’t know how you were going to take it. It’s not a lot of people’s cup of tea. We really like you and we didn’t want to lose you,” Harry finishes, studying Louis and gauging his reaction.

 

“How do you know that you haven’t already lost me?” Louis propositions, not being serious in the slightest. Louis may be a little upset at the triplets but he definitely does not want to let them go.

 

Harry, however, takes it a little too serious as he looks like he’s trying to get out words without stuttering or sounding like he’s going to cry. “Oh, well, if that’s what you want then--”

 

Louis immediately cuts him off,  not wanting to be at blame for making someone as nice and caring as Harry to feel as horrible as he does, “I’m kidding, love. You haven’t lost me. It might be a little early in our, um, relationship to say this but I’ll be around as long as you guys want me to be. I really like you guys, too, if you haven’t realised that already. It’s just that there was already enough problems for us to deal with being in a four person polyamorous relationship and you guys being incestuous only adds to the amount of problems we’ll ultimately face.” Louis sighs, brain hurting too much from his hangover to be saying such in depth, thoughtful sentences. “It’s just a really difficult situation we’re in.”

 

“Maybe if we all talk it through and answer any questions you might have, it might make it a little easier on you,” Harry proposes, looking hopeful.

 

“Okay, yeah, that would be perfect,” Louis agrees, thinking that it might help him clear some things up in his head, as well as be good for all four of them to get things out and talk.

 

Harry beams brightly, “Great! This is going to be great for us. I’ll just go wake them up.” Harry rises out of his seat, leaving his untouched breakfast sitting there.

 

“You guys better all be dressed when you come down here!” Louis calls out after him, not wanting his mind to be...elsewhere whilst having a serious conversation with the triplets.

 

Louis continues to eat the rest of his breakfast, trying to will his headache away, whilst waiting for the Harry, Edward and Marcel to emerge from his upstairs.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“So, where do you wanna start?” Edward prompts.

 

Louis and the triplets are sitting around the kitchen table, cups of tea in hand, after Harry woke Marcel and Edward up, getting themselves decent in their clothes from last night and cleaning themselves up in Louis’ bathroom. Now, the triplets’ eyes are on Louis waiting patiently for him to speak.

 

Marcel started to panic when Harry first explained the situation to them. Marcel does not know how to talk about anything emotional or about their incest without blushing like crazy or stuttering beyond comprehension, especially in front of Louis. But Harry was quick to assure his younger brother that Edward and himself would do all the talking they could do. Edward just shrugged off the topic with a bored look but on the inside, he was actually a little eager to answer any questions Louis might have.

 

Louis has already planned out all the questions he’s planning to ask but he’s also a little nervous about their responses to his wonderings so he takes a deep breath and rushes out the words, “How did it start?”

 

Edward smirks before changing into an innocent, doe-eyed expression, tilting his head, faking confused, “When did what start, Louis?”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, sighing exasperatedly, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“I know. I just want to hear you say it,” Edward grins, wickedly. Harry and Marcel roll their eyes at their brother’s foolishness, both wanting to hurry Louis and Edward’s exchange along so that they can speak rationally and hopefully work it all out for the best.

 

“How did the incest start? There, you happy?” Louis mocks, picking up his cuppa and taking a sip.

 

“Very,” Edward smiles, continuing. “Ah, yes, the grand, old story about how we started doing a little more than just brotherly things with each other. A very good story, I reckon. Should I tell it or do one of you want to do the honors?” Edward asks, turning to his brothers, pulling at his newly acquired lip ring, that he had gotten pierced when he decided to get rid of his snakebites.

 

“I’ll do it,” Harry interjects, rather quickly. He clears his throat once he notices the three sets of eyes staring at him questionly, and goes to explain himself. “I mean, I think I should the one to do it since obviously, you don’t want to do it Marcy, and no offense, Ed, but I think your rendition of what happened is a little...deluded to what  _ actually _ happened.”

 

Edward scoffs at the accusation, “Oh,  _ please _ . If anything, I make the story more exciting and riveting to hear. Your version will be dull and will just bore Louis to death.”

 

“At least he’ll be hearing the truth,” Harry points out, raising an eyebrow at Edward, who holds his hands up in defeat, huffing out exaggeratedly.

 

“Go ahead. Be my guest,” Edward grins, gesturing for Harry to go on.

 

Harry directs his attention back to Louis, smiling warmly at the blue eyed boy before starting, “We were fourteen and it started off with just me and Edward. I came home crying from school one day, a day that Edward had skipped, because a couple of tossers were calling me a faggot and  a poof because of the way I act. Marcel had stayed after school to work on something or else he would have comforted me on the way home. Our parents had been out of town on business that week and Gemma was at a friend’s house so the only person I could go to was Edward. He calmed me down and helped me through it and told me he would kick their arses the next day.

 

“I was so emotional and grateful to have Edward support and defend me so fiercely that I, um, well, kissed him. I couldn’t stop myself. I immediately pulled away and apologised profusely but Edward, here, just pulled me in for a proper snog. Obviously, kissing your sibling, especially when they look exactly like you, is a little weird to wrap your head around but all I could think of was how amazing it felt. At first, I thought I was disgusting for liking something as odd as that but Edward reassured me and told me, ‘it can’t be wrong if it feels so right’. Looking back on it, it’s such a fucking cliche thing to say. But at the time, it made complete and utter sense,” Harry smiles. Louis smiles a little too, nodding his head for Harry to continue.

 

“From then on, it just progressed. It went from snogging to dry humping to handjobs to blowjobs to rimjobs to full blown sex. It went on like that for about three months until Marcel walked in on Edward fucking me,” Harry explains, nonchalantly. Meanwhilst, Marcel’s cheeks burn with anxiety from the conversation occurring before him and from knowing that Louis is now focused on him; eyes glued to his lap in order to maintain some sort of stability whilst Harry goes on.

 

“Marcel started crying and went to his room so Edward and I went after him to see what was wrong. He told us that he thought we were purposely excluding him which we weren’t trying to do at all. We just didn’t know he even liked boys. Or if he would be as okay with incest as we were since most people would not be. But I guess us three are more alike than people think. Marcel joined our little incestuous party after that and it’s been like that ever since,” Harry finishes, letting out a breath, lifting his head up a little to meet Louis’ gaze. 

 

“To be honest, I was expecting a little more. That was pretty simple and straight to the point. I thought there would be more drama to it,” Louis voices, shrugging lightly.

 

“Sorry to disappoint. I thought it not being complicated would be a good thing,” Harry inquires.

 

Louis shrugs again, “I mean, I guess. It just seems so predictable,” Louis pauses when another question pops into his mind. “Are you exclusive to one another?”

 

“Are you asking if we can fuck other people, darling?” Edward smirks. Louis gives a stiff nod. “Yes, we can. We don’t restrict each other to  _ just _ each other. I’ve have my fair share of sexual partners, boys and girls alike. Marcel had one sexual excursion other than us but that didn’t go too well. Harry’s had a couple flings here and there. Nick was his only serious boyfriend but he was a right twat.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, “Nick was  _ not _ a twat. You were just jealous that he took up my time so that I didn’t pay as much attention to you and Marcel.”

 

“That’s because he never treated you the way you deserve to be treated, babe. With the utmost respect,” Edward smiles, making Harry blush and wanting nothing more to kiss his older twin but knowing now was not the time for such actions.

 

“Why did you guys break up?” Louis questions, wondering how anybody would no longer want to be in a relationship with someone as fantastic as Harry.

 

“He found out about us. Well, actually I told him because I thought I could trust him but he didn’t take it as well as you have. He told me that it was disturbing and wrong. So he broke up with me. That’s another reason why we were so cautious about telling you as we didn’t know if you’d react the same way,” Harry explains, looking down at his hands, fiddling with the rings on fingers.

 

“I would never act that way towards you. He had no right to judge you or say such rude things to you. Nobody’s perfect,” Louis smiles softly at Harry, who returns the gesture, before posing another question. “Your family. Do they know?”

 

“Gemma knows. Our sister is a clever one. She always suspected something was up with us. With how close we were with one another, how we would always be in each other’s rooms at night, how we were overprotective of one another, etcetera, etcetera. So one day she confronted us about it and we ended up caving and telling her. At first, she was not okay with it. I mean, obviously she didn’t like the idea of her little brothers engaging in such activities with one another, especially at a relatively young age. But eventually she came around when she realised that we weren’t going to stop on account of what she thought and when she knew that we were still her little brothers no matter what,” Harry grins, happily.

 

“And your parents?”

 

“Our mum and our stepdad  _ know _ but we’ve never outright  _ told  _ them. Nor have they ever talked about it with us. I think they would rather ignore it and never speak of it than to talk to us about it which would just be awkward for everyone. I think it’s better for all of us if we don’t bring it up. Oh, and our real dad doesn’t know since we only see him every once in a whilst he isn’t around us long enough to notice anything out of the ordinary,” Harry shrugs.

 

“I gotta say, I don’t think not talking about it, especially with your mum, is the right thing to do. I mean, I think your mum deserves hear about something as important as this about her sons. But I guess that’s none of my business,” Louis says, taking a perfectly timed sip of tea, eyes focused on the ceiling.

 

Edward laughs, “The day we tell them about it, will be when they finally decide to grow a pair and ask us about it first.”

 

“Fair enough. I have one last question for you boys,” Louis states, causing the triplets to brace themselves for the deciding question. “Who is your favorite  _ Friends _ character?”

 

“Ooh, you like  _ Friends _ ? I love  _ Friends _ . It’s my favorite show,” Harry grins maniacally at this.

 

“What does our favorite character from a meaningless show determine anything?” Edward intervenes, folding his arms in over his chest.

 

“It determines whether I can trust you or not. Now answer the question,” Louis says, raising an eyebrow in curiosity for who they are going to pick.

 

“Definitely Phoebe. There’s really no other answer in my book. I still get Smelly Cat stuck in my head at times,” Harry exclaims, voice laced with eagerness and lacking hesitation by his choice.

 

Edward rolls his eyes at his brother’s silly antics before answering the same question, “I guess I would have to pick Joey. He’s less annoying than the rest.”

 

Edward then gestures for Marcel to say his favorite character. The youngest triplet who has been completely silent during this whole ordeal, clears his throat and finally speaks up, “Uh, Monica? I think, I like her best since I share her need for messes to be cleaned and for items to be organised.”

 

“Good, you guys passed. So now that that is settled, why don’t we all go for lunch today?”

 

Edward furrows his brows in confusion, “Wait a minute, how did the stupid  _ Friends  _ question answer anything?”

 

“None of you picked Ross. I don’t think I could ever be in a relationship with anybody who could say that Ross is their favorite character. He’s is too much of a whiny little bitch.”

 

“Very true,” Harry agrees. “But wait, you’re good? You’re fine with everything?”

 

“Mostly. I mean, it’s obviously a little weird for me and it might be hard to get used to and there are a problems with this relationship but you know, what the hell? I’ve never been rational in my life before so why start now?”

 

All three boys’ faces light up, happy and relieved that Louis has decided to give them a chance after everything.

 

“You will not regret this, Louis. I promise,” Harry says, echoing Marcel’s words to Louis from a couple days ago.

 

“I hope not. Now, do you have any questions for me whilst we’re at it?” Louis prompts.

 

“Who’s  _ your  _ favorite Friends character?” Harry asks, smiling brightly.

 

“I’d probably say Chandler. He’s hilarious. Though I think he could of done way better than Monica, personality wise.

 

A smug smirk suddenly appears on Edward’s face as he remembers a rather important thing that him and his brothers discovered last night. “So, what’s with the panties?”

 

Louis’ cheeks instantly turn crimson, having forgotten about going to bed in a pair of his lacy knickers in front of the triplets. Louis looks up at them seeing Edward still smirking, Harry wearing a grin as well, and Marcel looking sheepish with a blush that could probably rival Louis’ right now.

 

Louis clears his throat, trying to compose himself before replying, “I like to wear panties and stockings every so often. It just really depends on the day; if it feels like more of a pair boxers day or if it feels like more of a pair of knickers day. But panties and stockings and stuff is about as far into feminisation as I go since I still like feeling masculine as well. Panties are comfortable and they make my arse look incredible,” Louis pauses, deciding to act on the sudden burst of confidence that he just developed and hope it works. Louis smirks seductively as emphasis for what he’s about to say, “But let’s not the take the piss and be real here; are you boys saying you wouldn’t want to see me in mesh thigh highs connected to a garter belt that shows off my hips and a pair of satin knickers that hugs my arse deliciously?”

 

All three brothers’ eyes widened and immediately their hands went to their crotches in perfect synchronisation, adjusting themselves not-so-subtly.

 

Louis can’t help the burst of laughter that erupts from him, “Oh, you fuckers are  _ way _ too easy.” With that he stands up and walks towards the hallway. “I’ll be right out!” Louis shouts out behind himself to the triplets before shutting himself into the bathroom to shower.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Louis steps out his bedroom after showering and dressing himself, feeling clean and rejuvenated, especially knowing that the triplets are in his living room waiting on him. Louis decided on a simple Adidas t-shirt and his usual black jeans as his outfit for the day as well as a pair of crimson knickers underneath that he picked out after finding out how much they turn the triplets on.

 

He walks down the hall to see the triplets talking to Zayn, who must’ve come home after his morning class.

 

“Oh hey, Louis,” Zayn greets when he sees him. “I was just talking to the triplets. I see that you guys are all good?”

 

“Yeah, we’re all good, mate,” Louis replies, smiling. “We were about to go for lunch soon. You’re welcome to come with.”

 

“Nah, mate. I gotta finish an art assignment. And Liam should be coming over soon after his class. But you guys have fun, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, we will. Bye, Zayn!” Louis says, ushering the triplets out the door who all shout out a goodbye of their own as well.

 

“Would you like to meet our sister?” Harry asks Louis as soon as their out the door.

 

“What?” Louis questions, confused as to why their sister would be here when he remembers that they have told him before that their sister resides in London.

 

“I guess you were too drunk to remember last night. Our sister is staying with us for a fashion thing she has. And I figure we are going to have to go over to our house anyways for us to shower and change clothes so you might as well meet her,” Harry shrugs, noncommittally, whilst hopping into the driver’s seat of his car. Edward takes the passenger seat so Marcel and Louis are left to take the back seats.

 

“I can’t meet her looking like this! I look horrible. I have to impress your sister if I’m the one stealing all three of her brothers away from her. Oh my god! You guys could’ve warned me,” Louis pouts, trying to fix his fringe as good as he possibly can with no mirror.

 

“You look amazing as always, princess,” Edward says, causing Louis to blush. “And anyways, Gemma won’t care what you’re wearing or what you look like. As long as she can tell that you’re good for us, she’ll love you.”

 

“I hope so. If I can win over three Styles’ then I can win over another one,” Louis smiles.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Harry grins. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“So you’re the boy who has stolen all three of my brothers’ hearts?” Gemma asks once the triplets are upstairs showering.

 

They are settled on one of the many plush, leather couches that the enormous house contains. Louis looks at the girl in front of him, with caution. It’s amazing to Louis that they are all not quadruplets since Gemma literally looks like the female version of the triplets, all having the same wide, green eyes, the same full, dark pink lips, and the same vast, cheeky grin. It’s a little eerie how similar they look in Louis’ opinion. He doesn’t know exactly what to think of her just yet. Louis can only focus on the quizative eyebrows she raises at him with a judgmental gaze directed at him.

 

“I guess,” Louis laughs uneasily. “Though I don’t think we are that far into our relationship where I have stolen them completely. Maybe a firm grip on them but that’s about it.”

 

“And you’re fine with them being incestuous and being with all three of them?” Gemma questions, having known her brothers were going over there to talk about the incest situation to Louis last night when she made them help her unpack.

 

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here. I mean, yeah, it’s a lot to take in and we’re probably going to run into many complications along the way but I wouldn’t want to live my life not knowing what could’ve been,” Louis answers, sincerity and honesty clear in his tone.

 

Gemma visibly softens her whole exterior upon hearing this, giving Louis a soft smile, “You win this round, Louis. But look, in all seriousness, I just want my brothers to be happy and they’ve never found anybody that they all wanted to be with and that satisfies all three of their needs so it’s understandable that I’m a little wary of you. Just treat them right, yeah?”

 

“Of course, yeah, always,” Louis assures quickly, not wanting Gemma to think that he would ever mistreat the triplets.

 

“Great. Now that that is out of the way, let’s have a real conversation, yeah? What are you going to uni for?” Gemma asks, leaning back on the couch with a steaming cup of tea in hand, taking a cautious sip.

 

“Well, I’d like to be a professional football player but considering that’s probably not going to happen so I decided to go with my plan B for uni, being an english teacher,” Louis states.

 

“I think you could be a footie player if you set your mind to it. I assume you play for the school’s team?” Louis nods in confirmation. “They always have recruits at those games. All you have to do is impress them, Louis. And I’m sure that won’t be too hard since you won over all three of my brother pretty easily. Are you good at footie?”

 

“Yeah, I’d say so. I’ve been playing since I was six. And the gymnastics helps as well,” Louis shrugs, fiddling with one of the loose threads on the sofa.

 

“Hold on a minute, you do gymnastics?” Gemma inquires, stunned that her brothers would brag about such a thing to her.

 

“Yeah. See, when I was first starting out, I didn’t have a lot of control and balance so my coach suggested that I take ballet or gymnastics. Obviously at the time, I didn’t want to join something so feminine as that even if it would help me with football. But my mother insisted that I take one and I picked gymnastics since it seemed less girly. It did help, though. I gained control and balance. And I’m unbelievably flexible and graceful now. So that also helps with football. I still do gymnastics when football season is over,” Louis smiles. He didn’t really think too much about the fact that he does gymnastics anymore but it was nice to talk about though, since most people don’t care too much about that.

 

Gemma’s jaw drops slightly before regaining her composure and clearing her throat, “Do the triplets know about this?”

 

“No, I never got around to telling them since I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I wouldn’t of known how to bring it up, anyways. They know that I play footie but not anything about my gymnastics. It doesn’t really matter that much,” Louis says, shrugging again.

 

“Oh, it will definitely matter to them. You need to tell them as soon as possi-,” Gemma was cut off by all three of her brothers entering the room, freshly showered and well dressed.

 

Harry wore a loose, flowy button down with motorcycles printed on it with tight black jeans, a pair of black leather chelsea boots with his hair up in a bun. On his right, Edward wore a Green Bay Packers t-shirt, a pair of gray joggers and white hightops, curls flowing freely down his ears, still damp from his shower. Lastly, Marcel was adorned in a crisp, white, button up with a pair of brown suspenders around his shoulders, clipped onto a tight fitting, dark brown slacks. His straight hair, surprisingly, held no product but was just swept casually to the side and his large framed glasses perched on his nose completed his look. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight of the three identical boys that looked like they walked out of every one of Louis’ wet dreams.

 

“Tell us what?” Edward asks, plopping himself down right next to his sister, making her tea spill from the impact, causing Gemma to glare at her brother. Harry takes his seat in between Edward and Louis, Marcel sitting on Louis’ other side.

 

“Well, Gemma and I were just talking about what I wanted to do with my life and obviously I said I wanted to be a footie player if possible. And then I told her that I do gymnastics during the off season ever since I was little. I didn’t know that was important information,” Louis furrows his brows, trying to figure out why the fact that he does gymnastics is relevant at all. 

 

Louis’ eyes widen when he sees the triplets’ reactions to his words. They all three bite their bottom lip, pupils blown out of lust. Louis looks over to Gemma, who is smirking at her brothers, knowing them all too well that they would love this new info.

 

“What?” Louis questions, almost bursting with confusion.

 

Harry is the first one to speak up, “So just to be clear, you’re saying you’ve been doing gymnastics for thirteen years?”

 

“Roughly, yeah.”

 

“Louis, you do realise how hot that is?” Harry questions, stunned that Louis doesn’t know that already. He figured that Louis would use that to his advantage.

 

“It is?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Edward breathes. He then notices his sister still in their presence, looking slightly uncomfortable. Not wanting Gemma to hear or see anything she would be traumatised by, Edward addresses her, “Gemma, will you be a dear and excuse yourself please?”

 

“Gladly,” Gemma sighs, already standing up from the sofa. “Have fun boys. But not too much fun with me in house. I don’t need the reminder that my younger brothers have more sex than I do.”

 

She gives a taunting smile and waves at them before retreating to the guest room. The triplets’ attention instantly turned back to Louis once their sister exited.

 

“So, are you like really flexible?” Harry asks, trying to be nonchalant about it but really, he’s dying on the inside from just picturing Louis doing gymnastics.

 

“I don’t know…” Louis trails off, standing up whilst speaking. He stands in the good amount of space between their glass table and fireplace. He silently prays he doesn’t make a fool out of himself since the tight jeans he has on makes it a little more difficult to execute the moves he’s prepared to do properly. Louis puts his arm up in position before proceeding to do a double back handspring immediately followed into the splits. To Louis’ much needed relief, he completed the move almost as accurate and precise as he would if he was wearing one of his leotards.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Louis pants lightly, looking at three brother, who stare at him with identical stunned expressions which makes Louis laugh.

 

“You’re going to be the death of us, Lou,” Harry states, trying to will away the growing tightness in his jeans. He looks over at his brothers who look like they’re in the same predicament.

 

“Oh, I see. You guys find me doing gymnastics and being flexible a sexual thing, huh? You guys are probably thinking about all the different ways you could fuck me now that you know that I can contort my body into so many positions. Am I right?” Louis questions, walking back over to them, after he finally realises why the triplets seemed so turned on by him doing gymnastics.

 

Honestly, Louis can’t help but be turned on by that too. He’s never done any weird positions in sex because he never thought about doing it. Louis has always been interested in going farther than just the vanilla sex he’s used to. He’s always wanted to explore his kinks but it seems like all the guys he’s had sex with are just wanting a quick, easy fuck. But now seeing the triplets be so turned on by that fact that he wears panties and that he’s flexible, he can’t help but be giddy that he might finally be able to find out for certain what kinks he’s into and what kinks he’s not into.

 

“You’re one hundred percent correct, darling. We can’t wait for you to use your flexibility for better use,” Edward smirks, winking at the now blushing Louis.

 

“I also can do something that you find even more sexy. Or disgusting. Depends on how you take it. So maybe I shouldn’t tell you,” Louis smiles, knowing that they will most likely find it hot but wanting to egg the boys on a little bit longer.

 

“You should definitely tell us,” Harry says firmly, with a look of determination in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, totally, babe. We won’t think it’s gross. I can tell we will probably find anything you do hot,” Edward adds, wanting to know just as much as Harry.

 

“What about you, Marcel? Do you think I should tell you guys?” Louis asks the shy triplet on his right, who has been almost completely silent the whole day. Louis likes hearing Marcel speak and wants the youngest triplet to feel included and just as much needed in the group as possible.

 

Marcel’s eyes widen, not quite grasping the words of what to say. He’s still a bit light headed and turned on by the sight of Louis being so flexible that it’s hard for him to get a grip on the right words. But he takes a deep breath and tries nonetheless, “Well, um, we’re not going to force you to tell us but I think the suspense is going to kill us if you don’t tell us. So I think you should. Please,” Marcel says, quietly, in possibly the nicest and most understanding tone Louis’ ever heard any of the triplets sound. 

 

Louis’ heart melts at the sight of the sweet, flustered Marcel trying to conform to whatever Louis wants even when it’s obvious that Louis was just teasing about not telling them.

 

“Since you said please, I guess it’s only right that I tell you boys,” Louis replies, pausing before confessing to the triplets, “I can suck me own cock.”

 

The silence was deafening in the room after Louis uttered the words. Louis could not tell what was racing through the triplets’ heads as they all had a similar blank look to their faces. Louis immediately thought the worst, that the triplets must have found it gross instead of what he initially thought they going think. He goes to take it back, to just laugh it off as a joke when Harry speaks up.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Louis is about to reply when he’s cut off again by a voice coming from down the hall.

 

“You guys better not let this one loose! He’s definitely a keeper now!” Gemma’s booming voice resonates throughout the bottom level of the house.

 

Louis’ cheeks turn rosy from Gemma’s words and the fact that Gemma heard his less than appropriate confession. 

 

“You’re really fucking serious, aren’t you?” Edward reiterates Harry’s words before Gemma interrupted, all three brothers still gaping at him.

 

“Yep. I can perform autofellatio on meself, blow meself, give meself oral sex. However you want to put it, is correct,” Louis clarifies. Now the triplets aren’t even trying to hide the fact that they’re are hard. If anything, they make it more blatantly obvious by trying to adjust themselves in their trousers every five seconds.

 

“And how did you find this out?” Marcel asks, shyly.

 

“I was sixteen and I was practicing my gymnastics. I was performing a move when I somehow did it wrong where I was on my back with my legs over my body so that my knees were right by my ears. And as a horny sixteen year old boy, I thought to myself in that moment that I could probably suck me own cock in this position. So I went home tried it that night and it turns out I was right. But you guys may think it’s hot and everything but it’s not all fun and games when you can actually do it since it’s not a very comfortable position to be in. And it’s hard to focus on the pleasure you’re getting from it when you’re too busy focused on trying to suck your cock good enough  _ for _ it to feel good. Do you see the predicament?”

 

“No. All I can see is you sucking your own fucking cock and it’s a too hot of a sight to try and see anything else, sweetheart,” Edward smiles, cheekily.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, “Trust me, it’s not that great of a sight. I imagine it’s more awkward to observes than anything else. I’d rather get my cock sucked by a person that’s not me,” Louis grimaces slightly by how wrong that sounds, before turning more sincere. “But seriously, what are you guys thinking? Are you guys good with everything?”

 

“As long we eventually get to see you in a leotard, then yeah, we’re good,” Harry grins, clasping his hands in front of him, elbows settled on his knees. Edward surprisingly, Marcel both nod their head in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I second that. The thought of your arse in spandex is enough to make my cock wet,” Edward licks his lips eagerly, no sense of remorse in his tone.

 

“You have no filter, do you?” Louis asks, in disbelief.

 

“Never around you, baby. I want you to know what you do to me. And even though my brothers would never tell you something like that, they’re thinking the exact same thing.” Edward says. Harry and Marcel shrug and nod in agreement, making Louis scoff.

 

“You guys can think and fantasise all you want but you’re not getting any of this,” Louis gestures to himself, “until you guys take me on a proper date with all three of you, not one at a time. So no sex stuff until then,” Louis vows.

 

“So you got us all worked up from the gymnastics, the red knickers you’re wearing, and telling us you can blow yourself, all for nothing?” Edward asks, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense.

 

“Wait a minute, when did you see my panties?” Louis asks incredulously, wondering when the triplets could’ve possibly of seem them.

 

“It’s funny how much your shirt can ride up during a gymnastics trick to show the lace trim of the undergarment you’re currently wearing,” Edward smirks.

 

Louis blushed scarlet for the upteenth time today and decided that he’s had enough sexual talk if there wasn’t going to any actual sex leading up to it.

  
“So, lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry about the super long wait. I was just really busy especially during spring break since my birthday was on the twenty second and I was down in Arizona visiting the Grand Canyon and going to Las Vegas for my birthday. So I didn't have a lot of time to write. I also have EOC testing coming up so I have been busy studying for that. Sorry, I'm rambling which is odd since I'm a pretty quiet person. Okay I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter. Sorry for any grammatical/capitalisation mistakes. Hope you enjoy! (:
> 
> P.S. I had to include a Friends reference in there since I fucking love that show. This will definitely not be the last of the references. I tried to base their favourite characters based on their personalities and who I think they would like best. Oh, and I totally agree with Harry. Phoebe is my spirit animal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is kind of a short, filler chapter but I promise the next chapter is going to long and very eventful! This chapter could have been longer but in order to do that I would have had to have their big date in this chapter when I wanted it to be it's own separate chapter so that it's more climatic than it would be if it were to be grouped in with this chapter so yeah, just my train of thought, sorry if it doesn't make much sense to you guys; it made sense in my mind. Sorry for any mistakes at usual. Enjoy!

The next few days, Louis spends almost all of his time with the triplets. It’s hard not to be around them all the time since Louis has his morning class with all three of them and his afternoon class with Marcel. Not that Louis is complaining, though. Louis is thrilled to have so much time around the three boys he’s starting to care an outrageous amount about. They still have yet to go on a proper date all together, though. Louis mainly hangs out at the triplet’s house, just spending time getting to know the three brothers better. The triplets had said they would take him out on Saturday which is not tomorrow. Louis is obviously excited for it and eager to see what they have in store but Louis can’t focus on that right now. Louis has to focus on the first football game of the season that he is playing in tonight.

 

Louis is more than nervous, to say the least. Louis wasn’t really worried about the game itself per se but more at the fact that the triplets are going to be there. They are going to see him play and see how good he is. Louis can only hope that he doesn’t embarrass himself in the front of them. Of course, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are going to be there but he’s used to playing front of them. Plus, he’s not trying to impress his best mates but he is trying to impress his potential boyfriends.

 

Louis is currently at practice warming up for tonight’s game. They’ve got thirty minutes until the game is supposed to start and Louis is trying his best to calm his nerves in that small window of time. Louis is just glad that the school issued football shorts hug his arse just right so that even if he screws up his playing game, the triplets might be too distracted by his bum to even notice.

 

Louis and his teammates run through the different formations one last time before it’s time start the game.

 

Louis takes a deep, shaky breath in and walks out onto the field.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“So when does the game usually start?” Edward asks out of boredom to anyone willing to listen.

 

The triplets arrived at the stadium about an hour ago. According to Liam, Zayn, and Niall, it was better to get there early to get the best seats. Which was true, since they were sitting in one of the front rows with the other three boys but now they have been stuck waiting for the game to start. Edward and Marcel have mutual feelings about being there. They are neither into football, nor like being around so many people. But Louis wanted them to come which is enough to have both boys right there sitting in the bleachers, supporting him. Harry, on the other hand, is not bothered by the amount of people that are filling in the stadium. He is glad to be there supporting his boy, a permanent grin etched onto his face. Harry may not be the biggest football fan in the world but he sure as well be when it’s Louis out there playing. 

 

“It should be starting soon,” Zayn replies from his seat next to Edward. With Liam being on his other side, Zayn is kept warm from the arm belonging to Liam pulling him into his chest.

 

“Ugh, you guys are disgusting,” Edward voices when he glances over at the sickly in love couple to his right, making Liam blush and Zayn roll his eyes.

 

“Aww, don’t be jealous, Ed. Louis will eventually let you do this kind of stuff to him. Louis sure is a cuddler,” Zayn tease, burrowing himself even more into the crook of Liam’s arm.

 

Edward is about to make another snarky remark right when the players start entering the field. The triplets instantly perk up once their eyes land on Louis. Louis, in their eyes, looks so fucking dainty with a headband holding his hair back, the scruff on his face somehow making him look more delicate, the slightly oversized jersey he’s wearing show off his smallness and his curves, and the athletic shorts accentuate his perfectly shaped, plump arse so good that it has the triplets biting their lips.

 

Louis looks out at the field as if he’s scanning the crowd for the triplets so Harry takes matter into his own hands, standing up and waving dramatically with an obnoxious grin on his face. Marcel and Edward shake their heads fondly at their brother’s theatrics. Louis instantly smiles back and waves at them before returning his attention back on the game at hand.

 

Harry sits back down, frowning when he sees the quizzical looks that they are all giving him, “What?”

 

“Mate, you just saw him not even three hours ago. And now you’re acting as if you haven’t seen him for weeks,” Niall quips from Harry’s left side.

 

Harry shrugs, “I like seeing him and knowing that he’s okay. Louis is small and dainty and he needs to be protected.”

 

“What are you going on about, lad?” Niall laughs. “You’re talking some real shit right now. Do you guys all feel this way?” Niall directs towards Marcel and Edward.

 

Marcel scrunches up his nose and nods whilst Edward speaks up, “Yes, of course. Louis is a delicate, little flower and don’t even get me started on his height. It’s delicious.”

 

“You guys are fucking weirdos. And if I know Lou as much as I think I do, I know he’d kick you boys’ arses if he heard you guys talking about him being ‘small and delicate’” Niall says, putting up air quotes with his fingers. “Especially the short part. In his mind, he’s six foot four and as masculine as they come. Don’t let him know that he’s not, though. It will crush him to learn the truth. But he is capable of taking care of himself, you know.”

 

“Of course he can. We’re just here to make it easier,” Harry says, simply to which Niall just shakes his head in amazement.

 

“So the goal of the game is to get the ball in the net? Doesn’t seem very hard, in my opinion,” Edward quips, disinterestedly, elbow propped up on his bent left, resting his head on his hand, huffing out dramatically.

 

“It’s not as easy as it looks, dipshit,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes. “Louis is an attacking midfielder, which means he plays offense.”

 

“So he’s the one trying to score goals?” Marcel inquires.

 

“Yes, Marcel. You guys really don’t know shit about football,” Zayn mutters.

 

“Shut up, you guys! The game is starting!” Harry grins, clapping excitedly.

 

Sure enough, the game was starting. Louis had stepped up to the middle of the field along with another player on the other team. Louis and the other player said something to the referee that the triplets obviously didn’t hear. The referee then proceeded to take a coin out of his pocket and throw it in the air. They saw Louis look down and smile before heading walking over to his teammates, giving them a thumbs up.

 

Harry furrowed his brows at the scene, “I thought only the captain does the coin toss.”

 

“Louis  _ is _ the captain of the team,” Niall smiles.

 

Harry’s brows go from furrowed to being raised dramatically, “Louis’ the captain? Really? That’s so cool. I assumed he was good but not  _ that _ good.”

 

“Oh, Lou’s amazing. They rarely lose because of him. Louis doesn’t think he could go professional but I think it’s clear that he could. Especially with all the scouts and sponsors they have at these games,” Niall replies, shrugging noncommittally.

 

Niall’s words rang true when Louis starts the game with the ball, instantly in his element. The triplets watched in awe as they watch Louis gracefully weave himself through other players with the ball eventually passing it to another player, successfully. Louis runs across the field and gestures for his teammate to pass him the ball who does reluctantly. It sadly gets caught by a player on the other team but Louis manages to retrieve the ball from and starts racing towards the goal area. Louis dodges the other team’s players easily and kicks the ball into the goal with precision. The ball just grazes the goalie’s fingertips before hitting the net in the upper lefthand corner. 

 

The triplets, along with the rest of the crowd, cheers loudly for the outstanding shot that Louis made. Louis’ eyes land on them, grinning automatically at them, giving them a thumbs up. The triplets beam at him, clapping and wolf whistling at him, childishly. Louis runs to his teammates who immediately bombard him with high fives and hearty pats on the back.

 

Harry, Edward and Marcel watch the blue eyed beauty that is Louis giggle at all the attention before getting his head right back in the game and ready to start it up again and the triplets couldn’t be more proud.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


They won. Which was inevitable with the way Louis was playing. After seeing the triplets fond faces after making the first goal, he was inspired and pushed to play extra hard to win for them. Louis is living on the adrenaline coursing through his veins and he needs a way to expel all the leftover energy still racing through his body. The best way to do that would be sex but he already vowed to the triplets that they wouldn’t be intimate with one another until they take him out on a date. So sex is off the table but other than that, he doesn’t know any other way to let go of all the built up energy inside of him. He decides to meet up with the triplets for their input for what he should do.

 

After taking a very needed shower and getting changed into a simple maroon scoopneck tee that shows off his collarbones and a pair of tight, black jeans, Louis says goodbye to his teammates and runs to the parking lot. He finds the triplets conversing with Niall, Liam and Zayn about what, Louis doesn’t know.    
  


Harry is the first to spot him, “Hey! Congratulations, babe! You did great!” Harry along with the rest of the boys beam at him. 

 

Louis can’t stop himself from blushing under all the attention and praise, ”Thanks, guys. I couldn’t have done it without your guys’ support.”

 

“Of course, Lou. You’ll always have us,” Liam smiles. “Are you riding with us home or are you going with them?” Liam asks, gesturing towards the triplets.

 

Louis looks over at the triplets, hoping that they want him along with them. They smile and nod making Louis smile back. “I’ll be going with them. Bye, guys.”

 

Liam, Zayn and Niall say their goodbyes and congrats before hopping in Niall’s car and driving off.

 

Louis immediately turns his attention back to the triplets, “So, I need to do something that will use up my extra adrenaline and energy,” Louis sees Edward smirk and open his mouth to reply so quickly he adds, “No sex. Sex is still off the table until I’m taken out on a date.” Edward’s expression instantly deflates and he huffs out dramatically.

 

“I don’t know what we should do then,” Harry replies.

 

“Me either,” Marcel says.

 

The smirk from earlier slowly creeps back onto Edward’s face, “How about a piercing?”

 

Louis’ eyes widen, “A piercing? I don’t know about that. I didn’t want to do something so… permanent. And besides, what would I even get pierced?”

 

Edward closes the distance between them so that their bodies are almost flush with one another, making Louis gasp. Edward grips Louis’ hip with one large hand and lifts up Louis’ shirt with the other and brushes his thumb against Louis’ navel.

 

“This,” Edward whispers in his ear, causing Louis to shiver. Louis couldn’t help but get turned on by the aggressiveness of Edward’s actions. Louis can’t help but love being manhandled and although he would never admit, he loves feeling small and dainty which is exactly how he’s feeling right now.

 

Louis tries to snap out of the trance the Edward has him under and clears his throat, “A belly button piercing?”

 

“Yes, princess. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll get a piercing as well,” Edward compromises, smiling lazily at Louis.

 

“What are you going to get pierced? Your cock?” Louis jokes, chuckling lightly.

 

Edward laughs smugly, “It would be kind of redundant to get the something pierced twice, don’t you think, darling?”

 

Louis almost chokes on air, eyes bulging out of their sockets, “Are you serious? You’re not just taking the piss?” Louis quickly turns to Harry and Marcel, who are standing off to the side, watching their whole ordeal, “Is he taking the piss?”

 

Both Harry and Marcel give him an identical awkward smile before shaking their heads, making Louis dumbfounded. “Did it hurt?”

 

Edward shrugs, nonplussed, “Like a motherfucker. But it just made sex that more enjoyable. It probably made sex better for my brothers as well. I bet it will for you too, once we have sex. So whaddya say?”

 

“Wait, but if you already have your dick pierced, what are you going to get?” Louis inquires, folding his arms in over his chest.

 

“You’ll see, little one,” Edward grins. “Now, come along boys. My favorite tattoo artist slash piercer’s shop in only minutes away."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“Fuck!” Louis shouts as the needle penetrates through his skin. He was aware that it would hurt but he thought the miniscule pudge on his stomach would help cushion the pain. But Louis was sadly mistaken. The searing pain he’s feeling at his navel has him squeezing his eyes shut and wincing in order to cope with the metal rod that has found purchase in Louis’ skin.

 

“Um, Louis, can you maybe, uh, loosen your grip on our hands?” Marcel asks, delicately. Louis had forgotten about the two boys on either side of him whilst suffering from blinding pain. Louis tears his eyes open to see him holding Marcel and Harry’s large hands in his small ones, gripping so tight that all three boys’ hands are turning white.

 

“Sorry, it just hurt a lot,” Louis whimpers, but nonetheless loosens his hold on their hands, much to Harry and Marcel’s relief.

“I’m sorry, kitten. But if it makes you feel any better, you look so fucking hot with it,” Harry replies, staring unblinkingly at Louis’ new piercing, licking his lips hungrily.

 

“I agree,” Marcel adds, timidly, though has his lust filled gaze set on Louis’ navel as well.

 

Louis’ cheeks redden from the compliments being thrown at him, “Thank you. I’m glad you guys like it.”

 

“What matters is if you like it. So do you?” Harry questions, a frown forming on the elder’s face.

 

Louis looks down at the his new metal accessory adorning his body. He surprisingly loves it. The way the shiny material contrasts against his tan skin, making his skin have newfound glow. Louis is in love with how daintier it makes him looks, too. So he looks up at the two brothers and grins, “I love it.”

 

The brothers beam at this, eyes lighting up instantly but still drawn to Louis’ stomach as if it would pain them to look away.

 

“Holy shit!” Edward’s voice echoes from the room next to theirs. Edward had wanted to get pierced in a separate room so that his piercing would remain a surprise to Louis and his brothers until the very end.

 

“So, you guys really don’t know what he’s going to get pierced?” Louis asks, curiosity eating away at him.

 

“Nope,” Harry says, popping the ‘p’, “He wouldn’t tell us either. Though, if he’s this keen on keeping it a secret, then he must be getting something good pierced.”

 

“Did he keep his dick piercing a secret too?” Louis inquires.

 

“No, not really. One night, when we were all about to fuck, before Edward took off his underwear, he told us he had a surprise for us. And that turned out to be a prince albert through his cockhead. Marcel and I didn’t know what to say, but boy did it make sex more exciting,” Harry laughs, Marcel chuckling along with him, both recounting the memory that had happened just a couple years before.

 

“You three are very weird,” Louis remarks, fondly gazing at the two beautiful boys in front of him, making him distracted from the throbbing in his belly.

 

At that moment, Edward steps into the room, clearing his throat, “Right you are, princess.” Edward smiles. The grin instantly drops, though, when he gets a glimpse of Louis’ new body jewelry, a dark look of lust replacing his expression. “Fuck, baby, you look so fucking sexy with that.”

 

Louis flushes, “Thank you.” But Louis’s smile fades the minute he realises no new piercing is visible to Louis on the older lad. “Where’s your new piercing?”

 

“Piercings,” Edward corrects, smiling happily. And with that Edward eliminates the suspense by lifting up his shirt to his neck revealing his lean, tattooed chest, which involuntarily has Louis’ mouth watering at the sight. That is until his eyes zero in on the silver barbells that now sit through Edward’s areolas. The piercings, somehow do wonders for Edward’s body, making it even more delicious than before. Louis can’t help but lick his lips and narrow his gaze to Edward’s dusty nipples.

 

“I’m glad to have captured all your guys’ attention,” Edward smirks, looking to Louis and then to his brothers. Louis glances at Marcel and Harry who are openly checking him out, lust blown eyes roaming all over their brother’s chest. Louis would think their faces looked ridiculous if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that his expression matched theirs. “Harry, Marcel, sure you guys don’t want anything whilst we’re here? Harry, you could get another meaningless tattoo? Marcy, you can get your first tattoo or piercing here,” Edward taunts, especially so to his youngest brother. Edward has always been trying to convince Marcel to at least get a tattoo over the years but Marcel hasn’t budged. And it seems like tonight won’t be any different.

 

“Sorry, Ed, I haven’t got anything yet and I’m not about to start now,” Marcel replies, much to Edward’s dismay. Edward then looks over to Harry, hopeful.

 

“It’s going to have to be a no from me as well. You know, I never plan out my tattoos. I always get random tattoos on a whim,” Harry exclaims, making Edward pout.

 

Louis rolls his eyes at the scene in front of him, “I think two out the four of us receiving voluntary pain is enough for one night.” 

 

“I second that,” Marcel and Harry say at the same time, making Louis giggle.

 

The triplets take Louis home after the piercer gave them the cleaning kit and told them to make sure to clean their piercings regularly to prevent infection.

  
That night, despite the pain coursing through his bellybutton, Louis goes to bed feeling happier than he’s felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Louis with a bellybutton piercing is kind of cliche but the idea of him with one is super hot in my opinion and I had been planning to put this in my story for a while so I didn't try to copy off anybody else who's done it as well. But I have two questions for you, my readers. When I make them have sex eventually, should their first time be all together or separately? And should I do mpreg in this story? I was thinking about doing it because I have an idea for it, like I could make it very realistic with Louis being the first man to ever get pregnant and everything but I don't want to be too cliche by doing mpreg and I don't want to do anything you guys don't want so let me know what you guys think!!
> 
> (P.S. I don't really like kids at all but I swear I won't let that interfere with my mpreg Louis writing skills!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking sorry for such a long wait but it is over 11k if that's any consolation. I just haven't been able to write on a computer since my computer broke completely. So I've been having to type this on an iPad which is really difficult, might I add.
> 
> I looked at all your feedback and I have decided to not do mpreg in this book but I'm going to make a sequel with mpreg so that I appease everyone(hopefully) including myself. 
> 
> And with that, I leave you to read this long, and tiring to write chapter. Sorry for any errors!
> 
> P.S sorry if I'm so fucking cliche in my chapters, I really don't even realise if I am.

Louis is nervous. No, scratch that, Louis is beyond nervous. The triplets are going to be at Louis’ flat in less than fifteen minutes for their big date and Louis is officially panicking. They, per usual, did not inform Louis of what the plans were for tonight. They just told him to dress semi-formal, whatever the hell that means. Louis just stares at the closet in front of him, naked and frustrated.

Suddenly, an idea pops into Louis’ head. He still doesn’t know what to wear but he _does_ know what to wear _underneath_. Louis walks over to his armoire and pulls out his nicest lingerie set and smirks at it, just thinking about the triplets’ reaction if they get to see him in this tonight. Louis did say they could have sex after they’ve taken him on a proper date. And if after means only ten minutes after then so be it.

Louis pulls up the black, mesh stockings up his legs, the lacy trim fitting snug around his thick thighs. He then puts on the nude colored silk panties that had a black lace pattern over the nude fabric. Louis grabs the lacy garter belt and quickly clips it into place. Louis walks over to his floor length mirror to look at the finished product.

The way the stockings fit around and elongate his thighs, making his legs look longer and thicker in just the right way. The knickers fit snug against his skin, making his arse look more plump and delicious. The garter belt that lay against his hips accentuates the curve and daintiness to his waist. The thing that Louis loves most about his appearance, though, is his new navel piercing. The shiny jewelry reflects beautifully off his honeyed skin and goes beautifully with the rest of his lingerie ensemble. It's also very sensitive to touch and the slightest brush of his fingers or the fabric of clothes against it, sends a jolt of pain mixed with a little bit of pleasure. Louis giggles at his reflection, aware of how good he looks and how turned on it’s going to get the triplets.

Now, if only he could figure out his actual outfit for the date.

Louis walks up to his closet, hoping by some miracle that he may have gained some new clothes that were perfect for his date tonight. With no such luck, Louis sighs and does the only things he knows will help.

“Zayn! I need your help!” Louis yells, flopping down onto his bed

“I’m kind of in the middle of getting eaten out right now!” Zayn’s strained voice rings through the flat.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Zaaaaaayn, please! It's an emergency! I don't know what to wear and they're going to be here in ten minutes!”

Louis waits for Zayn to answer but it never comes. He's about to shout again when Zayn bursts through the door, completely naked, the messiness of his hair, the glassiness of his eyes, the rosiness of his cheeks and the slights sheen of sweat on his body back up Zayn’s protest of in the process of being rimmed. That, and the fact that Zayn’s cock is hard and dusted with a reddish hue. Louis and Zayn have been friends and live with each other long enough where there are no boundaries between the two of them anymore so Louis seeing Zayn naked with an erection and Zayn seeing Louis decked out in women's lingerie is nothing for the pair.

Zayn doesn't say a word, just walks lazily towards Louis’ closet and glances at it before taking three items off their hangers and tossing them at Louis. Then he simply leaves the room without speaking once.

Louis looks down at the clothes Zayn gave him and is pleasantly surprised. A black, scoop-neck tee, a black blazer and a pair of tight black skinny jeans stare back at him. Louis smiles in relief, happy to finally have something to wear, grateful to have such a good and fashionable friend like Zayn.

Louis quickly dresses himself in Zayn’s chosen attire, with the addition of the black oxfords Louis found in the back of his closet to continue with the all black theme and looks at himself in the mirror again and is more than satisfied with the end result. He practically skips to the bathroom in confidence and hurries to do his hair. He's in the middle of putting a little bit of product in his hair when the doorbell sounds.

Louis’ eyes go wide, “Fuck,” he says to himself when he realizes he’s still not quite ready.

“Coming!” Louis calls out, frantically trying to fix his fringe until it's that perfect medium of messy and pretty.

Once deemed presentable, Louis jogs to the front door; opening it so fast, he nearly rips it off its hinges.

Louis checks out the triplets as unabashedly as they do to him. His gaze lands on Harry, being in the middle, first, who is dressed in a white button down, that shows off his mouthwatering tattooed chest, with a navy blue blazer with his usual black skinny jeans, black leather chelsea boots with his curls hanging loose past his shoulders. On his left, Edward is adorned in the same bottoms as Harry but his shirt…his shirt is positively obscene. The black button down is completely sheer, showing off his firm, muscled torso and the silver barbells that now sit through his nipples are on full display. A black and white polka dotted headscarf held his unruly curls back and his footwear were identical to Harry’s. Marcel, on the other hand, was dressed completely different from his brothers but by no means did it make Louis’ cock stop twitching in his jeans, if not made it twitch more. The youngest triplet attire consists of a perfectly tailored suit; a navy blazer, slim fitting slacks in the same color with a light blue button down and a skinny black tie. Dark brown brogues is his chosen footwear and his straight hair is brushed back away from his face but the most surprising thing is that he's not wearing his glasses. His watery, light green eyes are in clear view, no longer obscured by his large, black trimmed frames, which have Louis getting lost in them.

A throat being cleared bring Louis back to reality of all three brothers, even Marcel, smirking at him. Louis blushes from being caught checking them out even though he shouldn't be too ashamed since they were doing the exact same thing to him, if not more blatantly. Louis is about to call them out on it, when Edward speaks up.

“You look absolutely ravishing and delicious, princess,” Edward quips, grinning wickedly at him whilst letting his eyes trail over Louis’ form once again.

Louis is about to reply when Marcel unexpectedly starts speaking, “What Edward meant to say,” Marcel pauses to give his brother a pointed look, “is that you look absolutely incredible.”

Louis opens his mouth to say his thanks whe Harry adds to Marcel’s words, “Marcel’s right. You look so beautiful, darling. As always.”

Louis cheeks turn crimson yet again under all the praise being given to him by such fit boys, “Thank you. You boys look amazing as well.”

“Thanks, Lou. Oh, and these are for you,” Harry’s hand that was previously behind his back appears with a bouquet of chrysanthemums, out stretching them to Louis.

“Oh my god, these are so pretty! God, I sound like such a girl, getting giddy over flowers. I just pray they live for more than a week. Don't exactly have a green thumb, me. I'm rambling, aren't I?” Louis takes a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves under control. He smiles and takes the flowers from Harry. “I'm just going to put these in water. You guys can come in to wait.”

The triplets smile before stepping into the flat. Louis shuts the door and pads into the kitchen. Knowing the a vase does not exist in their flat, Louis pulls out a drink glass and fills it with some tap water from the sink.

“You know, I could've gone my whole life not knowing what Zayn sounded like whilst having sex and I would've been fine,” Harry voices from the living room as Louis is dropping the flowers into the glass.

“Oh sorry about them. I didn't even notice how loud they were since I'm so used to it. Zayn is getting rimmed right now so I can't say I don't understand why he's being so loud,” Louis says but instantly regrets it after knowing that he basically told them that he's loud when he's getting eaten out too. Louis shakes his head from the thought, placing the flowers near the window in the kitchen so that it can get sunlight.

“First of all, knowing that you’re loud in bed is one of the best news I've heard in a long time. Second of all, how do you know he’s specifically eaten out?” Edward questions.

“Because he told me so when he came in my room, naked, when he was helping me pick out what to wear,” Louis shrugs, walking back in the living room to find the triplets sitting on the sofa.

“You guys must be really close, then,” Marcel comments, standing up from the couch along with his brothers.

“More than you know. One time, we carried on a full conversation about what should get my mum for her birthday all whilst he was riding Liam’s cock,” Louis grins at both the memory and the triplets’ horrified expressions.

“I can't imagine Liam being okay with that,” Harry remarks, subtlety ushering them out of the flat. The all walk out and head to Harry's corvette.

“Oh he wasn't. He tried to get Zayn off of him but Zayn's pretty persistent. It was pretty funny watching Liam getting all flustered by me watching them the whole time. The most surprising thing about the whole thing was Liam’s dick size,” Louis exclaims, stepping into the back seat of the car, nodding his head and smiling at Marcel for opening the car door for him, the latter sliding in next to him.

“I knew he had a small cock! I totally called it!” Edward smiles triumphantly, climbing into passenger seat.

Louis smirks, clearing his throat, “Actually, he’s huge. At least ten inches. He's bigger than you guys.”

“Ten inches?! Wow. Never would've guessed. And, for the record, just because you've seen Marcel’s cock does not mean anything,” Edward replies, whilst Harry gets in the driver’s seat, starting the car.

Louis rolls his eyes, “You guys are triplets. Your faces, your hands, your everything is identical, so why wouldn't your cocks be too?”

“As true as that is, we still are very different. Like, Marcel, obviously has eye problems and me and Edward don't. And Edward has a birthmark on his right bumcheek that me and Marcel don't have. He's also half an inch bigger than us in the size department,” Harry says, backing out of the driveway.

“Ooh, half an inch. That's not much of a noticeable difference, is it?” Louis laughs, buckling his seatbelt.

“It is when it's plowing into you,” Edward answers as if it's the most nonchalant thing to say.

Louis’ throat goes dry and decides to change the subject so the dirty talk doesn't continue before the sex part of tonight has even started, “So where are you taking me?”

Harry chuckles, “You’ll see. Just one question, do you like French food, kitten?”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
“You have got to be kidding me? Fifty quid for one meal?! And that's the cheapest item on here!” Louis exclaims whilst scanning the outrageously expensive menu items.

The triplets had taken Louis to what had to be the most expensive and most elegant restaurant in all of Manchester, if not England. When they first arrived, Louis had not believed that was actually the place they were taking him. The extravagancy of the restaurant baffled Louis as he didn't even know a restaurant like this existed in Manchester. But he wasn't too big of a fan of their prices.

“Darling, it doesn't matter how expensive a thing you want is. We're happy to pay for you. Money is not an object,” Harry replies, beaming brightly.

“It must be nice to be able to think that way. Most of us can't, though, including me. And I still don't like the idea of you guys paying for me. But I don't like the idea of paying these ridiculous prices meself so I guess you guys are in luck,” Louis smiles, looking at all three boys across the circular white cloth covered table.

“Right you are, princess. We like taking care of you. You're our delicate, little flower and we need to be able to service you in every way possible,” Edward grins, obviously very pleased with himself.

“Delicate, little flower?” Louis scoffs. “I may be shorter than you by a couple of inches--”

“A couple? We're six foot two. You're only about five foot six, five foot seven, I'd say, so that's at least seven to eight inches taller, babe,” Edward intervenes, smugly.

“I'm five foot nine, thank you but that's besides the point. Like I was saying, I may be shorter than average and I may not be broad and muscled and firm like you three but that does not mean I'm delicate nor do I need taking care of,” Louis huffs, putting his menu down angrily.

“Calm down, babe. Delicacy is not a bad thing. It's definitely a sexy thing in our books and we know you don't need taking care of but that doesn't mean we don't want to take care you. There's a difference,” Harry reasons, skimming the menu.

“Ah, I see. I guess if it's meant as a compliment then I'll try to take it less as an insult,” Louis replies, sarcastically. “And if you three really want to take care of me, then I guess it's your guys’ choice. But let me tell ya, I'm very needy, a burden really,” Louis shrugs, brushing it off, nonchalantly.

“You could never be a burden, Lou,” Marcel says quietly, eyes flitting between Louis and his menu.

“Thanks, love but I really can. Especially during sex but I guess you'll find out about that soon enough,” Louis giggles, taking a sip of the expensive red wine that they had received earlier.

“I hope so. We can't wait to find out about all your sexy kin--”

Edward is interrupted by the perky waitress who brought them their wine earlier now looks a little less perky and a lot more disturbed upon hearing their conversation but recovers instantaneously.

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?” The eccentric blonde asks, sauntering away happily once the triplets and Louis politely told her what they wanted.

“So,” Louis quips, turning his attention back towards the triplets, “is this our final stop or are you boys going to try to woo me further?”

Harry smirks, “Well, there is one more place we’re going after this.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
A club called Poison is where they end up. Louis can't say he was expecting a club to be his in his future for tonight but he is pleasantly surprised. It's been far too long since Louis had last been clubbing so it will be nice to finally get to do it especially with the triplets there to make it even more exciting.

Harry and Edward look just as eager to get inside as Louis but Marcel, as expected, looks a little cautious of the amount of people and the overwhelming noise that goes along with a club. With that in mind, Louis laces his and Marcel's fingers together, giving him a gentle squeeze. Marcel looks down at him with wide eyes that makes Louis give him a warm smile in an effort to help ease his nerves which successfully works if the hesitant smile Marcel returns is anything to go by.

They step through the rope after being carded and are immediately hit wit the sound of booming, upbeat music and the sight of a large mass of sweaty people dancing sensually with one another.

As if luck were on their side, the booth right next to where they standing, became free so they quickly snatched it up before anyone else could. Edward stands up as quickly as he sat down and stares at the other three boys with an expectant look.

“I'm getting drinks. You boys want the usual?” Edward asks Harry and Marcel who nod happily in response. “Princess, what would you like?”

“A pina colada, please,” Louis smiles but turns into a scowl when he sees Edward roll his eyes and laugh. “What?”

“You're just so predictable,” Edward chuckles, walking off towards the bar. Louis pouts in his direction until Harry wraps his arm around him and Marcel, pulling them both in close.

“I like pina coladas too, if it makes you feel any better,” Harry smiles, talking a bit louder to be heard over the noisy music.

“Who wouldn't like them? They taste amazing,” Loui practically moans, looking around at the spacious, colorful club. “So, how did you guys find this place? And more importantly, how did you ever manage to get him to come along?” Louis asks, gesturing over to Marcel.

“Well, a couple of months ago, Edward came to us one day and told us there was a new club that had opened up and we should all come and check it out.  
And we did. But it took a lot of convincing to get our little brother here but he eventually came because he loves us and because Edward and I promised to fuck his brains out. Didn't we, Marcel?” Harry questions, switching his gaze over to his brother.

Marcel gives a small smile, “Yeah.”

“Did they deliver? Did they fuck your brains out?” Louis taunts, playfully, leaning over just in time to watch Marcel's cheeks tint red.

“Yeah, I guess they did,” Marcel admits, shyly. Luckily, Edward reappears at the table, sliding in next to Louis, saving Marcel from any further embarrassment.

Edward holds two glasses in each hand with no apparent difficulty which, oddly, turned Louis on. He always knew he had a weird fascination with the triplets’ hands. They were just so graceful and nimble, their long fingers and wide palms held a very pleasing sense of beauty. Louis feels the sudden need for the three boys to know so he tells them.

“Has anyone ever told you boys that you have beautiful hands? Because if not, someone has now because your hands are so pretty. I could look at them all day. They're just so large and elegant,” Louis smiles, dreamily, whilst looking at their hands.

The three brothers’ gazes automatically drop down to the hands they have outstretched in front of themselves, inspecting their hands to try to see what Louis is seeing but they all three end up confused.

“Darling, I think you're losing your mind. Our hands aren't that amazing. They're just hands,” Harry exclaims, Edward and Marcel nodding in agreement.

Louis shakes his head feverishly, “No, they're not just hands. They're breathtaking. And they represent your personalities very well. Marcel's are spotless, pure of any imperfections and accessories. Harry's being clad with weird rings as quirky as he is. And Edward’s being tattooed just like the rest of him,” Louis replies, completely serious before bursting out laughing. “They're just so big! See?”

Louis proceeds to grab Edward’s right wrist to hold out his hand, palm facing Louis. Louis lifts his left hand and lines up their palms, Edward’s first knuckles being able to fold over the tops of Louis’ fingertips, his hand completely dwarfing the younger’s. Louis giggles at the comparison.

Edward shakes his head in amusement, lowering his hand back down, “Princess, I think our hands only look big to you because yours are so small,” Edward pauses, taking a good look at Louis. “Did you get tipsy from the two glasses of wine you had at the restaurant?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Louis confesses, going to take a sip of his pina colada but pouts when he's stopped by Harry.

“You're a lightweight, Louis. I don't think you should drink any more. We want you to be able to remember anything that happens tonight,” Harry emphasises, a sly smile growing on his face.

“Well, if I can't drink then I want to dance. Who's going to dance with me?” Louis asks, looking at each boy.

  
“Marcy, why don't you dance with him?” Edward inquires to his youngest brother, grinning wildly.

Marcel looks stunned, thinking that Edward out of all of them would jump at Louis’ offer, “Me?”

“Yeah, my nipples are too sensitive from the piercings so if I were to dance with Louis, he would brush up against it, and that would hurt so I'd rather that not happen. And I need to talk to Harry anyways, so you dance with him. Have fun,” Edward smirks at Marcel, who rolls his eyes knowing that he did this on purpose since he knows Marcel hates dancing. But Edward is already getting out if the booth to let Louis out so Marcel slides out of the booth, reluctantly.

Louis grabs Marcel’s hand and tugs him to the middle of the dance floor, excitedly and grins when Drake’s “One Dance” starts echoing throughout the club, knowing that's a perfect song to grind to.

Once he finds a suitable space for them to dance, Louis stops them, turning towards Marcel and wrapping his arms around his neck. Louis steps onto his tippy toes so that his lips brush against Marcel's ear, “You don't dance often, do you?”

Marcel shakes his head, “No, not at all. Edward and Harry have stopped trying to make me, despite their forceful efforts.”

“Well, then, I guess I should consider myself lucky. I promise to make it worth whilst,” Louis whispers, seductively, making Marcel shiver.

Louis chuckles before turning around, pulling Marcel's chest flush against his back, startling the older boy. He then grabs Marcel's hands and places each one on either side of his hips, Marcel, on instinct, squeezes gently at the soft flesh there. Louis reaches up and puts his right hand on the back of Marcel's neck and immediately gets to work on grinding his arse back onto Marcel's crotch. The green eyed boy make a sound of surprise at the sudden action, tightening his hold on Louis’ waist. Louis smiles and grinds back again, harder this time, grinning in victory when he feels Marcel's cock hardening under his touch.

Louis, being the little shit he is, takes it a step further and leans his head up to whisper in Marcel's ear again, “Want to know a secret?”

Marcel shrugs his shoulder, uneasily, “Uh, sure.”

“I'm wearing one of my finest lingerie sets right now. All for you boys. My boys,” Louis breathes, giggling when he hears Marcel's breath hitch.

Marcel shakes his head and clears his throat, “A lingerie set?”

“Yep. Stockings, panties, a garter belt, the whole nine yards. Want to feel?” Louis asks, not waiting for an answer before he’s grabbing one of Marcel's hand lifting it for moment whilst he pulls up his shirt enough for Marcel to feel the garter belt.

What Louis was not expecting when Marcel touched his undergarments, was for said boy to spin him around and plant his lips against his. Louis lets out a less-than-manly squeak in shock, surprised that the shy, reserved boy in front of had it in him to perform such a spontaneous gesture. Not wanting Marcel to reel back out of embarrassment, Louis hurries to catch up, working his lips with the plusher ones on his. They move together, slow and sensually, taking their time just to feel one another.

Louis and Marcel pull back from each other, panting from breathlessness. Louis laughs a little out of pure joy that this amazing, fit guy wants him, all of him, and not just for sex like almost every guy before him. But not only that, he has two other amazing, fit boys who want him, too, and Louis gets to have all three of them to himself. He couldn't be happier.

Louis realises he's not very tipsy anymore so he takes a good look at the slightly flushed looking Marcel in front of him and realises something that he forgot to say earlier, “I think your glasses are fucking sexy, by the way. Unless, you like contacts better?”

“Oh, god, no. I hate contacts. They are too much of a pain to deal with. I guess, I wore them ‘cause I thought you'd like them more,” Marcel admits, ducking his head down.

“I think you look gorgeous either way. But I would like you to be comfortable so don't think you have to change for me, alright?” Marcel nods his head, smiling at Louis’ kind words, that made him feel better about himself. “Great. How about we go back to the table now, yeah?”Marcel nods again, grinning this time, happy to get away from the chaotic dance floor. Louis takes his hand, guiding them both back in the direction of their table.

When they arrive, though, Louis scowls the scene in front of him. A tall, leggy blonde is perched at their table, leaning in an effort to show off her abundant cleavage to a grimacing Harry and Edward. Louis starts to tune into the blonde’s words, scoffing when he hears what she's saying to them.

“-- mates and I were just going to go to another club but if you're interested we could all go back to my place and, you know, fuck. My pussy works wonders, I'm told,” the blonde says in her nasally, heavily cockney accented voice, smirking like she's already heard them say yes.

Louis knew now it was time to step in so he gently taps the blonde’s shoulder. The girl doesn't turn around but merely twists her head around, raising an eyebrow and frowning when she sees Louis standing there, “Can I help you?”

“Actually, you can, by kindly fucking off,” Louis replies in the sweetest voice he can muster giving the circumstances, plastering a fake smile on his face.

The girl faces him, crossing her arms over her chest, scoffing, unamused, “Excuse me?”

Louis has never been this territorial over any guy he's been out with before but in hot his moment it means everything to defend what's his. So he drops the nice act and gives her an unimpressed look, “They're mine so back off, bitch. The only ass they want and will be getting tonight is mine so I suggest stop wasting everyone's time and move along. I'm sure some sleazy, cheating-on-his-wife douchebag will be more than happy to take you home.”

The blonde looks taken back by the harshness and bluntness of Louis’ words but recovers quickly, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Whatever, slag,” she sneers then turns to Harry and Edward, giving them a sarcastic smile. “Have fun with this twink.” With one last evil chuckle emitting from her lip gloss slathered lips, she stomps off, probably in search for another man to hostilely flirt with.

Louis laughs at her childish insult, attention reverting back to the triplets, who are openly staring at him, disbelief etched onto their identical faces. Louis furrows his brows, “What's wrong?”

Harry shakes out of it first, a small smile forming on his face, “Nothing, it's just I don't think we took you as the possessive type.”

Heat builds in Louis’ cheeks before he can stop it, “I'm not. Well, I didn't think I was. I've never done anything like that ever for anyone.”

“Well, I personally think that watching you tell that girl off was super hot,” Edward quips, grinning from ear to ear.

Louis’ cheeks have to be crimson at this point, “Thank you, I think?”

“I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go,” Harry chimes, the other three boys making sounds of agreement. “Louis, will we be taking you to your flat or perhaps, to ours?”

Harry made no attempt to hide the hopefulness from his voice nor did either triplet try to hide it in their eyes. Louis smiled at them, hoping they didn't realise that he was just as eager as they were. Louis takes a deep breath, reassuring himself that he was making the right decision by having sex with them tonight. He knew he could trust them and that they wouldn't hurt him so he replies, “Yours, if that's okay.”

If the blinding grins each brother gave him were anything to go by, then it was safe to assume it was more than okay.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
“You know, you guys are very bad hosts. You never gave me a proper tour the first time I came over,” Louis explains once they've stepped over the threshold into the house.

Edward steps up behind him whilst his brothers are occupied putting everyone's shoes where they need to be, “Would you like one now, baby?”

“Wait, what about Gemma? I wouldn't want to disturb her,” Louis says, suddenly mindful of their sister whom he didn't know if she was even still staying with them or not but wanting to be respectful just in case.

“Gemma left a couple of days ago, back to London. She would've left sooner if it weren't for her car having some troubles,” Harry chimes in after he and Marcel are done with the shoes. “You guys go on ahead, I just need to check on something upstairs.”

Harry gives Edward and Marcel an intense look as if they were talking telepathically through some weird triplet psychic thing that Louis didn't even try to understand. Their eye contact breaks and Harry retreats up the stairs. Edward extends a hand out for Louis to take, “Shall we?”

Louis smiles and nods, placing his left hand in Edward’s right and takes Marcel's hand in his other, relishing in the feeling of his small hands being completely engulfed by their much larger ones.

“Well, you’ve already seen the living room so let's go to the kitchen,” Edward tells him, leading Louis to down the corridor into the eating area. Louis stares at the kitchen and the dining room that is settled right next to each other, in amazement. The kitchen is lined with pristine, elegant cabinetry, embellished with modern appliances. The dining room is equipped with a grand oak table, set with shiny cutlery, intricate linens and fine china.

“Out there, is our pool and hot tub,” Edwards says, pointing out from the large, French back doors to a big, square pool with a circular hot tub off to the side of it.

“You guys have a very beautiful home,” Louis mutters quietly but sincerely.

“Thanks, love,” Marcel replies, shyly. “How ‘bout we got upstairs now? We have a basement and a garage too, but they're both in serious need of a cleaning and we've all been too busy to clean it out.”

“Upstairs sounds great,” Louis exclaims, letting himself be tugged by the two brothers upstairs, still hand-in-hand. Edward opens up door closest to them on the right side of the hallway, revealing an overly neat and orderly room, consisting of a very grey color scheme.

“Let me guess, this is your room?” Louis smile up at Marcel, not a doubt in his mind that this isn't the youngest triplet’s room.

“That obvious?”

“Pretty much. I don't think the other two have it in them to be this clean,” Louis sniggers softly.

“That's very true, princess. Harry and I definitely did not inherit whatever gene Marcel did that makes him so crazy about organisation,” Edward shrugs.

“You should be glad I did or this house would never be cleaned on our own,” Marcel points out to his brother.

“Well, if it's any consolation, I like your room,” Louis compliments, making the older boy beam.

They move onto the next room that turns out to be Edward’s, no shock there considering all the band t-shirts and beanies strewn across the floor and the bag of weed and the bong perched on the bedside table.

“Your rooms definitely represent your personalities spot-on. Let me guess, your guys’ sex toys are kept in your room too?”

Edward chuckles, “Actually, we have a separate room for that, babe.”

Louis almost choked on his own spit at the oldest triplet’s words, “I was only joking.”

“I wasn’t,” Edward smirks, winking at the younger boy.

‘Yes, he is. We don't have a room full of sex toys. More like a small box. Definitely not a room,” Marcel corrects, rolling his eyes at his brother’s antics.

“Way to ruin the fun, Marce,” Edward says, smiling darkly at his sibling, above Louis’ head.

“I didn't believe you anyway,” Louis points out making Edward scoff but Louis dismisses the subject. He lets go their hands and walks out of the room, expecting Edward and Marcel to just follow him out, towards the last door in the hallway that must be Harry’s. “I bet Harry's room is like every hipster’s wet dream. Vintage typewriters and old record pla--” Louis stops short when he turns the doorknob and catches sight of what's behind the door. Whilst it is Harry's room, it's decorated with rose petals all along the floor and the bed and candles light the dim atmosphere, setting a sensual and romantic ambience in the bedroom. Harry stands by the bed, sending Louis a sheepish smile when he sees him enter.

Louis doesn't know whether to be confused or amazed by the sweet gesture, “Wha-what is all this?”

“Well, a little birdie told us that you've been screwed over by a lot of guys in the past and that you've been used as a quick shag by most of them, too. So we thought we would treat you like you deserve to be treated. Like all the guys before should have. Like a prince,” Harry proclaims, now smiling brightly.

“Princess,” Edward interjects, sternly from behind Louis, where both he and Marcel stood.

“Right, like a princess,” Harry corrects. The middle triplet’s smile drops, though, as he takes Louis’ silence as a sign of hesitation. “Unless you don't want to have sex then that's totally okay too. I mean, I understand, since we didn't even work our way up to full blown sex like most couples do. Most people go from handjobs to blowjobs to rimming then sex. The only thing sexual our foursome has ever done is you blowing Marcel. Other couples-”

“Harry, how can you compare us to normal couples when we're literally in a homosexual foursome including three brothers who are identical triplets and don't forget, incestuous and we haven't even defined the relationship yet. Nothing about our situation is normal,” Louis replies, gently.

“We've defined the relationship, haven't we? You're our boyfriend, right?” Edward questions, puzzled.

“Am I?”

“Do you want to be?” Harry asks, cautiously.

“Of course,” Louis answers immediately, wanting nothing more than to officially be theirs and for them to be his.

“Great! Then it's settled,” Harry beams, grin spreading across his face as well as his brothers’. “But we still don't want you to feel pressured to have sex with us just because we did all this.”

“Oh, don't worry. I really want to have sex with you guys. I was kind of planning on it, actually,” Louis says, trying to sound confident but the blood rushing to his cheeks diminishes the effect.

“Oh, yeah?” Edward inquires, grabbing Marcel's arm and pulling him so that they are both crowding against Louis’ backside. “And why is that?”

Louis smirks, “Well, like I told Marcel earlier, I may or may not be wearing some lingerie right now.”

Now, Harry takes a step forward so that's he's mere inches away from Louis, placing his hands on Louis’ hips. “You better not be taking the piss right now.”

Louis decides to take a bold step and raises an eyebrow challenging, “Why don't you find out?”

All at once, Louis feels a lot of different sensations. The first thing he feels are a pair of hands groping his arse which he assumes are Edward's. The next thing he registers are two pairs of lips attaching themselves to his throat, one sucking hard and nipping lightly, creating love bites across his skin and the other placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck. Louis has barely enough time to look over to see that it's Edward and Marcel attacking his neck before Harry is crashing his lips against his, with no finesse at all. Their lips move together in mutual desperation, neither one caring for technique as their teeth clash and their tongues collide like they’ve been starved of each other for weeks.

Louis emits a high pitched whimper into Harry’s mouth, feeling pleasantly overwhelmed by the lust he's feeling for the three boys who are devoting all their attention to him, which is all he's never known he needed so much. Upon hearing the sexy sound, the triplets put even more effort into their actions, motivated by knowing Louis is just as turned on as they are.

As much as Louis doesn't want to spare a second with his lips not on Harry’s, his need for air becomes his too much so he pulls away, reluctantly, both breathing harshly against one another's mouths. Harry is red-cheeked and his lips are a bit swollen but Louis knows Harry doesn't look anywhere near as wrecked he probably does at the moment.

Louis sees Harry tap his brothers’ shoulders, which have them detaching themselves from Louis’ neck. Louis lets out a small huff at the loss but doesn't get to mull over it for too long before multiple hands are pulling his blazer down his shoulders and off his body, letting the articles clothing drop to the floor. Next, they are grabbing at his shirt that have him lifting his arms up to make it easier on them to remove. Once it's off, the three boys take their time admiring his torso, having Louis blush from their scrutiny. But all three of their eyes go wide when they see the garter belt adorning his waist.

“Fuck, you really weren't kidding,” Harry whispers, stroking the rough fabric. Louis giggles at how amazed Harry sounds just because he stayed true to his word.

Edward comes around from behind him to stand next to Harry for a better view, licking his lips at the sight of Louis’ body, from the garter belt, to the curves of his waist, to his tiny nipples. He reaches out so that he's able to graze said nipple with his thumb, the small nub hardening under his touch. Louis closes his eyes and lets out a small moan at the sudden contact; in the back of his head, he can't help but curse his body for having such sensitive nipples.

Louis expects to feel a mouth on his nipple, but is surprised to feel not only a mouth on his chest but also a mouth on his belly button. Louis opens his eyes and sees that Edward had dropped to his knees and started licking around the sensitive skin of his navel. Harry, however, has bent down a little to suck and lick at his left nipple. Marcel, who thought both of his brothers would get each of Louis’ nipples, takes the opportunity to latch onto the younger boy’s right nipple, surprising both himself and Louis.

Louis’ hands come up to tangle into Harry and Marcel's hair, completely overcome by the pleasure he’s receiving. But he knows he needs to stop them soon enough because Louis has come to realise over the years that he can come strictly from nipple play. No contact is needed on his cock or on his hole to reach orgasm as long as his nipples are being sucked and licked at well enough. And Louis doesn't want to come yet, despite having a very fast recovery time.

“Boys, if you keep at this, I'm going to end up coming,” Louis warns, voice coming out shaky and uneven.

All three males stop what they're doing and look up at Louis, with an identical expression of awe on their face. “You can come just from having your nipples played with?” Edward asks, disbelief written all over his face.

Louis flushes, looking anywhere but at them, “Yeah, it's happened a few times before.”

“Fuck, you're hot. We'll add that to the list of things to do in the future. For now, it's all about you. What do you want, Lou?” Harry questions, standing up along with his brothers.

“I don’t know…” Louis trails off. He really doesn't know what he wants. There's so much going on in his mind that he can't even begin to try to put into words what he wants.

Edward brings both his hands up to cup Louis’ face, serious, green eyes meeting blue, “How ‘bout you suck my brothers off whilst you sit on my face? Then afterwards, we’ll fuck you. Does that sound okay?”

Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he hears the words come out of Edward's mouth, his cock hardening even further in his knickers. He nods frantically at the proposition, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realises how desperate and slutty he must look, eagerly agreeing, with no hesitation, to having his hole licked out and his mouth filled with two cocks.

Edward smiles, giving him a gentle peck on the lips, before he's guiding him to the bed, Harry and Marcel following. They all climb onto the bed and get situated with Louis laying down on his back and the triplets hovering over him. A look is shared between the three of them before they are shrugging out of their own shirts. Blazers and button downs get thrown to the floor so that their chests are bare.

Louis loves feeling small and dainty, as much as he hates admitting to it, so having three strong, broad, attractive guys caging him in on all sides has Louis on cloud nine.

Harry, being in the middle and directly in front of Louis, leans down to spread kisses down his chest, mouthing at the lace fabric embellishing his waist. He stops short when he gets to Louis’ trousers, looking up to the younger boy in a silent permission. When Harry sees the barely there nod Louis gives, he pops the button and pulls down the zipper of Louis’ jeans. Harry wiggles the tight clothing down Louis’ legs until they are completely off.

The triplets’ breaths are taken from them as they look down at perhaps, the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. The black stockings against his tan skin, the delicate panties stretched across Louis’ curvy hips, all of it combined with Louis’ natural beauty have all three boys fully hard in their pants.

Louis smirks at their wide eyes and agape mouths, feeling accomplished that he could make three crazy fit boys lose all their sense just from his body and the intimates it's in.

“You are so beautiful,” Marcel breathes, running a hand across Louis’ thigh, squeezing lightly at the thick but soft flesh.

“And so fucking sexy,” Edward exclaims, sounding just as breathless as Marcel, brushing his hand against Louis’ panty clad bulge to tease him a little, the latter whimpering in response.

Louis, wanting some of the attention away from himself, decides to act on the sudden burst of confidence that fills him, “So are you guys going to keep on staring at me or are you going to do something useful like getting your cocks out?”

Edward smirks at Louis before signalling to his brothers to get off the bed. They all do so they can start stripping away their trousers and their boxers. Once finished they all sit back on the bed, fully nude. Louis’ eyes grow hungry as he sees their big, hard cocks fully exposed. All three of their dicks look identical in shape, colour and girth but whilst Harry and Marcel are the same size, Louis notices that Edward is slightly longer, sticking true to Harry’s earlier statement. Louis never thought that he would ever call a dick pretty but the triplets’ cocks were pretty, elegant and enticing, that having Louis salivating, already thinking about how good it's going to feel to have them in his hole.

Louis looks up to see all three boys wearing smug smiles on their faces, even Marcel, having Louis look away in embarrassment from getting caught staring at their cocks. Edward shakes his head in amusement and flops down next to Louis on his back, staring at the blue eyed boy expectantly.

“I would love if you sat that gorgeous arse on my face, right about now,” Edward smiles, nonchalantly. Louis gulps and nods, going to take off his lingerie but is stopped by Edward’s hand on his wrist. “Leave it on.”

Louis obliges, figuring there's no harm in leaving it on for now. He sits up and swings a leg over Edward’s chest, scooting back, gently. Louis stops when he hears Edward wince, looking back at the older boy with frightened eyes, wondering what he did to hurt the other boy.

“You thigh touched my nipples,” Edward explains. “They hurt like a bitch right now from the piercings. It's alright, though, they're just pretty sore.”

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful,” Louis apologises, starting to scoot back again, mindful of Edward’s sensitive nipples, stopping when he's in the right position, hovering over Edward’s face.

Louis slowly lowers his bum down so that it's just barely grazing against Edward. The oldest triplet slides the silk fabric to the side, exposing his hole. Louis thinks he hears Edward mutter a small ‘fuck’ but he's not able to contemplate it too long before he feels a tongue darting out, licking a fat stripe along his hole. Louis moans out loud, into the silent room, clenching his hole, involuntarily, upon impact.

Louis absolutely loves getting eaten out. He’s only been eaten out a few times in the past but every time he had, by the time he was nearing orgasm, he was practically screaming with pleasure. And Louis doesn't expect this time to be any different.

Once Louis has gotten a little used to the delicious feeling of Edward lapping at his hole, he lifts his gaze to the other two boys, who are watching them intently, whilst lazily stroking each other's cocks.

Louis almost comes at the sight, never having truly seen their incest in action except for the kiss between Edward and Marcel but he barely remembers it because of the drunken haze he was under that night. Just seeing the two identical boys pulling each other off has Louis reaching into his panties, tugging his cock out through the left thigh hole to offer himself some much needed relief.

Louis motions them over, with a dainty flick of his hand, that have Marcel and Harry stopping their hands on one another’s cocks and moving over towards Louis. They position themselves on either side of Louis, balancing on their knees so it's easier for Louis to bend down to their level. Louis leans over, widening his legs to give Edward better access to his hole, and takes both Harry’s and Marcel’s cocks in hand, pumping slowly.

He decides that since he's already sucked Marcel off before, he would start with Harry. Louis ducks his head down to kitten lick at Harry’s slit, tasting the precome that was smeared around his tip. Louis smiles when he hears Harry groan, spurring him on to take the head into his mouth, sucking with firm pressure, running his tongue over his frenulum.

He stays focused, concentrating on moving his right hand up and down Marcel’s dick whilst taking Harry’s cock further down his throat but his actions are stopped when he feels Edward wiggling his tongue into his hole. Louis can't help but moan around the cock in his mouth, rocking back on Edward’s tongue, trying to chase the wonderful feeling deeper inside of him. Edward, also grabs his arsecheeks, squeezing them roughly and smacking at the jiggly flesh every now and then, making Louis whimper again. Louis regains his focus, though, going as far down Harry’s cock as he can go without choking, his left hand stroking what his mouth can't cover. Once his tip reaches the back of his throat, he bobs his head a few times, deeming it enough when Harry lets out another deep groan. Louis pulls off completely but doesn't leave his mouth empty for too long before he's moving onto Marcel.

This time, Louis doesn't waste any time with foreplay, just immediately slips Marcel's cock between his lips, taking him down until he hits his gag reflex, that has the latter moaning out from the sudden pleasure. Louis finds it funny that whilst their cocks taste mostly the same, the brothers’ precome taste different; Marcel’s tasting more bitter and salty and Harry’s leaned more toward the sweet side of spectrum. But Louis couldn't be bothered by the taste, completely intoxicated by both of their cocks equally.

Louis decides to try to make the most of everything he has so he uses only his mouth on Marcel, using his left hand to fist at Harry’s spit soaked cock and reaches down with his right hand, trying to find Edward’s neglected cock. Edward is doing such a fantastic job rimming him that Louis feels the older boy needs to be rewarded. He rubs the clear liquid, that had gathered around Edward’s slit, down the length of his cock, easing the dry slide.

Louis has never felt more like a cockslut than he does right now, with a cock in his mouth, a cock in each hand all the whilst getting eaten out. He's never felt better in his life. Louis has never felt this way during sex before, the need to please overwhelming his senses is something that has never occurred during the quick ducks and rough shags he's used to. Then again, he's never felt such a deep connection with anyone before the triplets came into his life either. Louis knows he's falling way too hard for these boys so soon but it's not everyday that a funny, sweet, caring and not to mention crazy fit, set of triplets get dropped into your life with their sights set on you.

Louis starts to move his mouth up and down Marcel's cock but it's hard to continue his bobbing when Harry and Marcel lean over, meeting in the middle and start to snog passionately, their mouths moving in a frenzy. Louis tries not to pay attention to the kissing brothers, focusing solely on the cocks in his hands and in his mouth but Louis feels a long finger joining the tongue inside him, which makes him have to pull off the cock in his mouth in order to not sputter and choke from the moan he has to let out.

Louis’ thighs are quivering at this point by the sheer amount of bliss he's feeling and having to hold himself whilst doing so. His thighs have built up with muscle and strength from countless hours of playing football and doing gymnastics but with his mind preoccupied on the pleasure he's giving and receiving, it's hard to keep himself upright. Edward, upon noticing Louis’ struggle, reluctantly removes his tongue and his finger from Louis’ hole, pulling his saliva coated face back from Louis' arse. “Princess, can we finger you open now?”

Louis nods quickly, ambitious to get on their cocks sooner and to be able to finally feel as close as possible with the three brothers who have turned his life upside down in such a short amount of time. Louis lets himself be manhandled into the right position by the triplets so the next thing he knows, he's on his back with Harry, Marcel, and Edward between his spread legs. Harry, on Louis’ far left, leans over and slips his fingers beneath the fabric of his knickers and starts sliding them down his thick, tanned thighs, throwing them across the room once they're off.

Edward, being the closest, leans over, across the bed, to the bedside table, grabbing the unopened bottle of lube and three condoms that laid there. He sets the rubbers down on the bed but withholds the lube, uncapping it with a quiet ‘snick’. Edward coats his fingers with sticky liquid, passing it off to his brothers who do the same. Louis quickly realises that Edward wasn't kidding when he said ‘we’, in regards to prepping him, that all three of them were going to finger him at the same time. He practically moans at that thought.

Louis’ thoughts and any rational sense left in him fades when he feels a finger nudging its way inside him. He's too weak to try to keep in the whimpers that slide past his lips when Edward starts working his finger in and out of him slowly.

Frustration starts to build in Louis, caused by the leisurely pace Edward has acquainted him with. But all annoyance ceases when he feels another finger easing into him, however it's not another one of Edward's but Marcel's instead. Their index fingers slide together, scissoring him in perfect harmony but seeming to purposefully miss his prostate, fingertips only giving the slightest graze upon it, which has Louis rocking down on their fingers to try to get them where he needs it most.

But Edward stops him with a hand on his waist, “Ah, ah, ah, patience, baby. You'll get what you want soon enough.”

Louis huffs but complies, forcing his hips to stay still, despite every urge in his body telling him to fuck down on their fingers until he sees stars.

“There's a good boy,” Edward praises, pressing a gentle kiss to his inner thigh. Louis can't help the moan that escapes him because of his slight(large) affinity to being praised. It's the one of the few kinks he's been able to discover he has. Louis hopes to be able to uncover a lot more with the triplets. “Harry is going to give you a third, okay?”

Louis wants to shout how more than okay it is, but all he has the energy to do is give a mere nod, opening his legs wider. It's moments like these where Louis is glad that the many lessons and hours of gymnastics have paid off or else his inner thighs would be screamingly pain right now.

Harry wiggles his lubed up finger into Louis’ tight heat, synchronising his movements with his siblings. Louis has a hard time breathing, choked whimpers and gasps falling from his mouth as he feels their long fingers pumping in and out of him, reaching places his shorter ones could never touch. A surreal feeling goes through him from the realisation that he’s got each lovely boy inside of him at the same time. Maybe in the future, they could figure out a way to have all three of their cocks inside him at once.

Louis can't wait another second or else he might come right before he finally gets on their cocks. “Ready,” he gasps out. “I’m ready. Please. I need you guys.”

Upping hearing Louis’ plea, they pull their fingers out, with a loud squelch, wiping their damp fingers on the bedspread beneath them. Louis whines a little at the emptiness he's feeling from the loss of their skilled digits.

“How do you want to this, darling?” Harry asks, gently caressing Louis’ delicate ankle.

Louis ponders the question with little hesitance, “I want two of you inside me. I would say all three of you but I'm not exactly sure you would position that nor do I know if my arsehole could take that massive stretch so I think we should stick to double penetration.”

“Are you sure? They've tried double teaming me before and it was way too overwhelming for me. So are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” Marcel questions, light green eyes searching Louis’ blue ones, tentatively.

Louis smiles, heart melting at Marcel’s protectiveness, “I'm sure, love.”

“My brothers may go first. I'll wait my turn whilst I watch this beautiful scene play out,” Edward announces, flopping down next to Louis on his side, propping his head up against his hand.

“Good,” is all Harry replies before he's gripping Louis by his waist and flipping their positions so that Harry is lying down next to Edward with Louis sitting atop his lap. Harry then pulls his cock out from under Louis so that he can roll the condom along his length and lube himself up.

Louis takes a deep breath, steadying himself and reaching behind himself, grabbing hold of Harry’s slick cock, placing it right up against his hole. Louis slowly sinks down, the blunt head of Harry’s cock catching on his rim. He doesn't stop until Harry is all the way inside him, moaning out loudly beyond control whilst feeling a mix of pain and pleasure caused by the burn of having a huge dick in him.

Louis closes his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling; once he does, he starts to raise and lower his hips at an even pace, whimpers uncontrollable.

“Fuck, baby, you looks so fucking good, riding my cock so good. God, you're so tight,” Harry exclaims, his large paws taking refuge on Louis’ hips, helping guide his movements.

Louis whines extra loud at that, hands falling to Harry’s chest in order to keep himself up. Just as soon as Louis builds up a good rhythm, it falters when he feels Marcel close in on his backside. His hips stutter when he feels Marcel start laying kisses along his neck and shoulder, subconsciously lolling his head over to the other side, giving the older boy better access.

Marcel’s lips makes its way to Louis’ ear, whispering unintentionally seductively, “I'm gonna start adding fingers now, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis breathes, leaning into Marcel’s inviting touch.

Breathing proves difficult for Louis, when Marcel’s wet finger pushes between his rim and Harry’s dick, crowding the already tight space. Louis can’t speak, can barely moan, just stuck on a silent cry of pleasure, mind not being able to formulate too many sounds from the foreign feeling.

Marcel leisurely works Louis up to three fingers, taking his time to thoroughly loosen Louis up enough to take his cock as well. Deeming Louis ready, Marcel takes his fingers out and grabs a condom for himself, tearing the foil open with his teeth. He sheathes his cock with the rubber and drizzles a very generous, borderline excessive, amount of lube onto himself to reduce any unnecessary pain for Louis.

Marcel takes hold of his cock and lines it up with Louis’ hole, and after a few failed attempts, the head pops through, making Louis cry out. Alarmed and panicked, Marcel goes to pull out but Louis stops him with a hand reaching behind himself, resting it on Marcel’s neck. “No,” Louis gasps out. “D-don't stop. Just g-go slow.”

Marcel nods reluctantly, feeding the rest of his length inside Louis’ body, unhurriedly, until he's bottomed out. Neither Marcel nor Harry makes to move at all until Louis gives them the go ahead.

Louis tries to take in deep, slow breaths in order to get his body used to the stretch that is very overwhelming, like Marcel said it would be. Once Louis thinks he can handle some small movements inside him, he chokes out the words, “Y-you can move.”

Harry plants his feet to the mattress and starts to move first, just small, shallow thrusts. Marcel soon follows in his brother’s footsteps, both barely moving inside him. And it's like a dam breaks loose in Louis after that because instead of being speechless and not being able to come up with sound, he's practically screaming from the combination of pain and pleasure he's feeling.

Full is the only feeling he can really focus on right now. He's never been filled to the absolute brink like this before and he's absolutely loving it. Although, there is pain that comes along with having two cocks in your arsehole, it's slowly dissipating as the slow drags of their cocks against his walls turns to full blown ecstasy. Especially since their thrusts have lined up alternatively so his prostate is constantly being stimulated, that rack tremors throughout Louis’ entire body.

“Faster,” Louis encourages, on the verge of pleading. “Oh, yes, fuck yes!” Louis whimpers when Marcel and Harry speed up their thrusts, fucking into him harsh and deep. Their motions are punishing, quick snaps of their hips having Louis moaning and rocking down and clenching around them. Louis can't be bothered worrying about the slight twinge of pain that's still lingering, not when he's shaking with pleasure and surrounded by boys who make him feel so safe and cared for.

Louis’ orgasm builds before he can even stop it and he curses himself his undeniable weakness for the three boys around him for it, wanting to draws this amazing feeling out for as long as possible. But he knows he can't stop it, not whilst he's getting fucking into next Sunday.

“I'm close,” Louis says, a loud moan following short after when their thrusts become even more bruising and quick.

“I am too,” Harry replies.

“Me too,” Marcel adds.

It only takes a couple more thrusts to have Louis letting out a high pitched whine, coming untouched, which is not unusual for him, all over his belly and a little bit dripping onto Harry. Thick, white ropes of cum shoot all over himself, reaching all the way to his neck. Louis almost blacks out, his orgasm crashing down on him harder and longer than ever before. He can no longer support himself from the strength of his climax, falling forward against Harry’s chest.

Harry and Marcel groan in unison from the tightening of Louis’ hole around their cocks due to his orgasm. They thrust in a few more times before stilling and burying themselves deep inside Louis as they both empty into their condoms at almost the exact same time, panting hard as they come down from their highs.

Louis is dizzy and disoriented after being fucked so good and coming to the point he sees stars, so he barely registers Harry and Marcel pulling out, removing themselves from Louis body, laying him gently down on the bed, right next to Edward. They both tie off their condoms and throw it into the nearest bin. Harry lays down on the other side of Louis and Marcel goes to the ensuite to take out his contacts and grab a damp flannel.

He walks back into the room to wipe Louis down but finds Edward already moving him around so he lays the cloth next to the couple and plops down on the bed, curling into Harry who eagerly cuddles his younger brother back.

Meanwhile, Edward hovers over Louis, brushing his sweat laced fringe back from his forehead, delicately caressing his heated skin. “Are you sure you can handle me, princess? It's okay, if you can’t. I would completely understand. Please don't feel obligated to.”

Through the sex-filled haze Louis is under, his heart is warmed by Edward’s sweet sentiment. Louis may feel tired and sore, however, he is pretty sure he can take another round even if the odd breeze he feels near his hole says otherwise. “I can't take it. I want to feel you inside me, too,” he slurs.

“Okay, but if you ever want to stop, just let me know, and we will. And I'll go slow, okay? I don't want to hurt you,” Edward says, using the wet flannel to wipe the come from Louis’ torso, then setting it aside.

“I trust you,” Louis says, weakly but truthfully.

Edward doesn't reply but rushes forward to give Louis a slow, gentle kiss, lips moving together languidly, parting with a small ‘smack’. Edward ducks his head down to take a look at Louis’ hole, eyes widening at the sight.

“You’re gaping, baby,” Edward breathes in awe, running a finger lightly over Louis’ reddened, swollen entrance that is still slightly opened, making Louis shiver.

Edward inserts a dry finger into Louis, his hole immediately suctioning and clenching down on his digit, the latter whimpering whilst doing so. Edward removes his finger and grabs the last condom and rips it open, sliding it not his cock. He lubes up his cock with a liberal amount of the sticky substance so he doesn't irritate Louis’ hole any further.

Edward breaches Louis’ entrance before very slowly pushing in, inch by inch. Edward eventually bottoms out, looking up to Louis to judge his reaction, since the younger boy hasn't made a sound since he entered him. Louis’ mouth is left wide open, eyes fluttered shut, breathy gasps starting to escape him. Edward can't help but smile, in disbelief that a human being can be as pretty and delicate and perfect as Louis. Nor can he believe that Louis is still so tight after having two large cocks stretching him open

The oldest triplet’s thrust are slow and deep, taking Louis apart, piece by piece. Edward seems to be taking his time, not trying to rush the moment that him and his brothers will remember forever, their first time with Louis.

Louis’ cock is back to being fully hard at this point, which is a miracle really since he's had no stimulation on his cock at all. Mainly, because it's not too hard to get stiff in the presence of the triplets. But he's too sensitive anyways, to even conjure up the energy to touch his cock so he sticks to letting his orgasm happen solely because of Edward's dick.

Edward never quickens his pace, still going agonisingly slow, in Louis’ opinion but he can't complain, figuratively because it feels so fucking good and literally because he's sobbing. The sobs let out of him before he can try to stop it, tears flowing out of his eyes in pure pleasure and desperation.

“I’m…I’m,” Louis tries to warn Edward about his oncoming orgasm but he can't stop crying. But Edward seems to get the message because he speeds up just the slightest bit faster and leans down to lick over Louis’ right nipple.

And just like that, Louis’ lets out the loudest cry of the night, coming all over his torso, white painting his chest and a little bit of his throat. Edward is spurred on by Louis’ high to reach his own, and it's not hard to achieve it when Louis is still whining noisily. He drags his cock in and out one, two, three more times, then he’s coming with a low, guttural moan. Edward rides out his orgasm, thrusting in shallowly a couple more times and stilling completely once he's regulated his breathing. He pulls his back, far enough so that his cock slides out of Louis’ arsehole and slips the condom off and throws it in the garbage.

Knowing that Louis is especially vulnerable right now, Edward quickly cleans Louis of his release and of the lube lingering inside of him so that he can plaster himself to Louis’ back. Harry is fast asleep with a firm grip around his younger brother’s waist whilst Marcel, who is almost asleep, reaches out to wrap an arm around Louis’ hips.

That night, the four of them receive the best sleep they've had in years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. Long wait, I know. I'm super sorry! But I do have my computer back so now I can finally type, easily, and so now Ill be able to write more so hopefully I get the next chapter done quicker. This is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will be more eventful. I just waned to get a chapter out for you guys already. Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you guys like it!!

Louis wakes up from a dreamless sleep, feeling rested and satisfied. When he shifts and feels arms around him, he cracks one eye open and sees tattooed hands and arms bracketing him. Louis sighs happily and burrows himself into Edward's embrace. He realises they're the only two in the bed, Harry and Marcel somewhere unknown to Louis.

 

“I know you're awake, princess,” Edward’s thick, raspy, deep with sleep voice quips from behind him.

 

“My arse hurts,” Louis can't help from say when he shifts slightly and feels a painful throb flow through his lower region.

 

Edward laughs, “I think that's expected when you take three cocks in one night, love.”

 

Louis’ cheeks redden, remembering the wonderful events that occurred last night, the way he had been fucked into oblivion by his three, hot boyfriends. Boyfriends; Louis will never get use to saying that. “Will you take a shower with me?”

 

“I'd never say no to that offer,” Edward replies and Louis can just hear the smirk in his voice.

 

Edward rolls off the bed and Louis tries to follow but the second he rolls himself over, a sudden pain shoots through his bum, making him whimper.

 

Edward hears his disconfirm and is immediately at his side, looking at the smaller boy with a worried look. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Arse hurts more than I thought it did. I'm fine for the most part but will you carry me, please?” Louis asks, hesitantly, not wanting to impose on Edward.

 

“Of course, princess. Anything for you,” Edward smiles, picking him up easily, bridal style. Louis holds onto by his neck, leaning his head against Edward's chest, breathing in his intoxicating smell.

 

“I have a question,” Louis announces when he is set down on a cold counter. Louis takes in his surroundings, awed by the bathroom he's engulfed in. Clean, white tiles line the space with grey tiles for accent. A pristine, clawfoot bathtub sits in the far right corner with the toilet next to it. The large, glass-enclosed shower is perched in the far right corner, so spacious, it has a bench for sitting. All appliances embellished with modern fixtures and accessories.

 

“Okay…” Edwards says, prompting Louis to go on, whilst getting the water in the shower to the right temperature.

 

“You said you had a dick piercing and unless I was fucked hard enough, I couldn't comprehend anything, you didn't have it in. Why?” Louis asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

Edward shrugs and looks down timidly, in a very Marcel-like manner, “I took it out because I wanted last night to be all natural. Just us with no obstructions.”

 

“Aww, that's so sweet. Who knew you could be such a sap?” Louis coos, endeared that the older boy put so much thought into their first time all together.

 

Edward smiles, walking over to Louis, picking him up with ease, hands gripping his thighs. “You'd be surprised. I may not be as sensitive as Marcel or as romantic as Harry but I  _ am _ caring if not anything else.”

 

Louis’ heart melts a little that some dips his head down to kiss Edward. Their lips move together, slowly and sweetly, until Louis breaks it from the sudden immersion of water surrounding him. He didn't even notice Edward guiding them towards the shower, too busy caught up in the feeling of Edward's petal soft lips against his.

 

“Where's Marcel and Harry?” Louis questions the older boy, who is in the middle of squirting a strong, masculine smelling shampoo into his hand, making Louis grimace, slightly.

 

Don't get him wrong, he absolutely adores the triplets’ scent, all smelling so manly and sexy in their own unique way but Louis himself likes to smell more light and feminine with floral and fruity fragments being his preferred choice. But he guesses this will have to do until he can go home and shower with his vanilla jasmine scented soaps.

 

“Harry is probably making breakfast and I think I heard Marcel on the phone with our mum,” Edward replies, lathering the shampoo into Louis’ hair with gentle motions.

 

Louis moans from Edward's fingers massaging his scalp before regaining his sense, “I've been meaning to ask you, how did your mum end up with identical triplets. Because my mum has been pregnant with identical twins and she's currently pregnant with fraternal twins but never has there ever been the scare of triplets.”

 

“After Gemma was born, our mum had a tough time getting pregnant again. She wanted another baby so badly that she took some fertility pills. But she should've ran it by her doctor or at least read the side effects, one of which was a possible chance of having multiples. So after she took the pills, it made her get pregnant with us. It was a shock for her but she was just happy to be pregnant again,” Edward shrugs, working on shampooing his own hair.

 

“Wow. I couldn't even imagine being pregnant with triplets. One baby already seems like too much. That's why I respect my mum so much. She's had five kids with two on the way. She's nine months and she's due any day now,” Louis says, wondering when his mother is going to pop out his brother and sister.

 

“I'm surprised your mother is having more kids. She has to be, what, in her forties?” Edward ponders, whilst they rinse out the suds in their hair, moving onto conditioner.

 

“Well, she just got remarried not that long ago and they really wanted to have a baby together, which turned out to be two babies.”

 

Edward hums in understanding, pouring a liberal amount of body wash into his hand. “May I wash your body?”

 

Louis nods shyly, leaning his head against Edward's strong chest whilst the latter spreads the slippery substance over Louis’ arms, chest, and legs. Eventually, Edward slips his fingers between Louis’ arsecheeks, rubbing over his hole which was swollen and red from the night before. Louis whimpers at the friction against his sensitive entrance, his sounds increasing in volume as Edward speeds up his rubbing, dipping his finger into his hole every now and then.

 

“God, you're so fucking gorgeous. You wanna come, princess?” Edward says, mouthing at Louis’ heck. He wraps a hand around both of their cocks when Louis frantically nods. Louis’ pretty, five inch cock looks positively tiny next to Edward’s thick, ten incher.

 

Edward jacks them both off, quickly and desperately until they're both spilling over his fist, Louis moaning loudly drowning out Edward’s heavy breathing.

 

Louis giggles breathlessly, once he comes down from his high, “That was amazing.”

 

“It was. I think we should hurry in here because I don't know about you but I'm hungry.”

 

Louis’ stomach rumbles at the thought of the delicious breakfast Harry was sure to cook up so he smiles and nods, not being able to be an ounce happier with how his life is at the moment.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Once they've both cleaned their newly attained piercings with saline solution and have dressed themselves, Louis with a lavender jumper of Harry's that he was practically swimming in and a pair of black skinny jeans of Edward's that was too small for the elder but the perfect size for Louis, they go downstairs and are greeted with Harry, full dressed in a shirt sleeved button down and tight jeans with his hair pulled into a messy bun, setting their plates full of food down onto the breakfast bar for them all to eat. Marcel is already sitting at the counter, eating as well as talking on the phone with their mum as Edward has told him before.

 

Upon noticing Louis’ arrival, Marcel quickly signs off from his mother, “Mum, I'm going to have to call you back...Yes, we'll come see you soon...I love you, too… Edward and Harry said they love you too...Okay, bye mum.”

 

“What did mum say?” Edward asks his youngest brother,sitting down along with Louis to eat.

 

“She wants us to come down to London and see her next weekend since apparently we haven't seen her in ages,” Marcel replies, picking at the last remains of his breakfast. Louis eyes the boy next to him, taking in his attractive appearance.

 

Marcel is dressed in a baby blue button down with light grey suspenders and charcoal slacks. His glasses are perched on his nose in his normal fashion but his hair is surprisingly free of product, just pushed to the side and Louis can see some strands curling at the ends, remarkably resembling his brothers. Louis bites his lip, trying to restrain himself from voicing how much he wants to jump the youngest triplet’s bones right now, the sophisticated, dapper look getting him all hot and bothered.

 

He's snapped out of the trance he was in when he hears his name being said. “Louis, you should totally come with us when we go to our mum’s.”

 

Louis processes Harry's words and he widens his eyes at the proposition. “I can't meet the parents already, especially your mum. Don't you think it's a little too early in our relationship for that?”

 

“I don't think so,” Harry states, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

 

“So you would be okay with meeting my mum, who's heavily pregnant might I add, as well as my stepdad and my four sisters?”

 

“Maybe not,” Harry admits but protests when Louis smiles in victory. “But that's way more people for us to meet. You're only meeting our mum and our stepdad. You already met our sister and she's worse than our mum when it comes to our relationships.”

 

“He's right. If you can win over Gemma, you can certainly win over our mum,” Marcel points out, taking a sip of coffee.

 

Louis weighs it out, figuring that it can't be too bad and that he's going to eventually have to meet their mum anyways. “Fine. But you guys have to meet my family soon too.”

 

“Deal,” Harry smiles.

 

“After last night, I think we should talk-” Louis is cut off by the sound of his phone ringing beside him. He looks at the caller i.d. and sees his sister’s name lighting up on the screen so he immediately presses accept.

 

“Hey Lot-”

 

“Mum is in labour!” Lottie rushes out, sounding breathless and frazzled. Louis can also make out some heavy breathing in the background.

 

Louis’ eyes widen when he takes in her words, “What?! Are you serious?!”

 

“Would I joke about something like this?!” Lottie practical yells, making Louis wince. “Her water just broke! We're on our way to the hospital now. You need to get down here, now!”

 

“Okay, okay, I'll be down there as soon as possible. Tell mum I'm on my way. Love you, Lots,” Louis signs off, overwhelmed, and then hangs up. He lifts his gear and is met with the triplets looking at him with a mix of concern and confusion.

 

“What's wrong?” Marcel questions, worry heavy in his voice.

 

“My mum is having her babies. God, what a coincidence that Edward and I were just talking about my mum’s pregnancy and now she's in labour,” Louis gives a humourless chuckle. “We need to get down there.”

 

“ _ We? _ ” Edward blanches.

 

“Yes,  _ we. _ Please, will you guys be there with me? My brother and sister are about to be born and I just need you guys with me,” Louis pleads, wanting nothing more than for his boyfriends to be there with him, sharing such a memorable experience.

 

“Of course we'll be there for you, darling. As long as we're not intruding, we would love to be there for you,” Harry reassures, taking Louis’ hand in his. Louis looks to Edward and Marcel to make sure they're on board with Harry as well.

 

Marcel speaks up first, “I agree. We don't want to impose on such and important event for your family but if you want us there, then we'll be there.”

 

“Yeah. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we weren't there for you?” Edward adds, grinning wildly, obviously loving the fact that he can call themselves Louis’ boyfriends.

 

Louis giggles, “Great! Now that that's settled, can we get a move on here? My mum could could be popping them out any second now!”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


They arrive at the hospital in Doncaster roughly two hours later. The triplets follow Louis into the building and into the waiting room. They halt when Louis stops in front of four female figures, sitting down on the waiting room chairs. A young, platinum blonde haired girl and another young, brunette girl, the two oldest of the girls, stands up in front of Louis, nervousness etched onto their features.

 

“Dan is in there with mum right now since only one person is allowed. She's not ready yet, though, she's only dilated eight centimetres,” The blonde girl informs Louis, that is until she catches sight of the triplets behind her brother. The brunette follows her sister’s line of vision, confusion laced in her gaze as well. “Who are they?”

 

Louis looks behind him, as if he forgot they were there, and takes a deep breath, “Lottie, Fizzy, this is Harry, Edward and Marcel Styles.” Louis introduces, pointing to each boy, respectively. “Boys, these are my sisters, Charlotte and Felicité or Lottie and Fizzy.”

 

The triplets break out their natural charm that they've been gifted with from being a Styles. They all three shake the young girls’ hands, giving them both warm smiles.

 

“It's so nice to meet you,” Harry quips, making sure they win over Louis’ family.

 

It seems to work because both Lottie and Fizzy seemed charmed, grinning widely at the three boys.

 

“Likewise,” Fizzy replies, genuinely.

 

“So, let me take a wild guess and say you're triplets?” Lottie smiles, tone dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Edward says, playfully. He doesn't want Louis’ sisters to get the wrong impression of him because most people do, due to his piercings, tattoos and his overall cold exterior so he tries to be as likeable as possible.

 

“Very,” Lottie answers, giggling slightly. “So is one of you Louis’ boyfriend?” She asks, with a smirk on her face.

 

The three brothers don't really know what to say, if they are allowed to tell her their situation but luckily, Louis speaks up, saving them from their inner crisis.

 

“Actually, I know it's going to sound weird but all three of them are my boyfriends,” Louis admits shyly, sounding unsure of how his sisters are going to react.

 

The two girls were silent for a moment but before they could voice their thoughts, the two youngest girls, who none of them knew were even paying attention, break out in enormous grins and babbling off, excitedly.

 

“LouLou has three boyfriends! And they're triplets!” One golden haired girl squeals, squeaky and high pitched.

 

“Ooh, and they're identical, too! Just like us!” The other girl exclaims, true to her word, resembling her sister in every single way.

 

“And they're pretty!”

 

“Okay, girls that's enough,” Louis stops them to put an end to his embarrassment. The triplets are just chuckling in amusement at the girls’ spazziness. “These are my twin sisters, Daisy and Phoebe.”

 

“Hi,” the triplets say in unison, causing the the youngest girls to emit uncontrollable giggles.

 

Louis is about to engage in more conversation with the triplets and his sisters, especially with Lottie and Fizzy because he really wants to know what they think of his polyamorous relationship, when Dan comes bounding in with flushed cheeks and a tired smile on his face.

 

“Come say hello to little Ernest and Doris,” Dan grins, gesturing for them to follow before retreating in the direction he came in. All the girls jog to catch up with Dan, all eager to meet their new brother and sister.

 

Louis stays behind for a moment, turning his head to the triplets. “That wasn't too bad was it? I know Daisy and Phoebe can be a little eccentric and Lottie and Fizzy can be a little hesitant.”

 

“They were great, love. But do think they're going to be okay with all of us being with you?” Marcel asks, gently.

 

“I hope so but it they aren't then they'll have to get over it but I don't think my sisters will hold it against me for too long. Especially once they get to know you. And besides, who you really need to watch out for is my mum.”

 

“I think we can manage to win her over,” Edward smiles.

 

“I think so, too,” Louis replies, smiling as well. “Well, I'm going to go meet my new siblings. Wait for me?”

 

“Of course, darling,” Harry assures. Louis grins, pressing a kiss to all three boys’ lips before heading off to his mother’s hospital room, sending them a small wave then completely disappearing from the triplets’ line of view.

  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  


The three brother wait patiently in the waiting room, passing the time by talking and cuddling and exchanging kisses with one another. They obviously receive odd looks by the other people in the room but they are too in their own little world to even notice.

 

About thirty minutes later, Louis emerges with a dopey smile on his face. They immediately engulf the smaller male into a warm hug, knowing this must be a vulnerable time for Louis.

 

“Would you like to come see them?” Louis questions when they pull away.

 

“I'm not sure that's the best idea. We wouldn't want to impose on such an emotional time for you guys. This is a time for family,” Harry states firmly, Edward and Marcel nodding in agreement.

 

“I think you'll want to come in after I tell you that my mother specifically asked to meet you now,” Louis informs them, playfully.

 

“Why does you mum want to meet us now?” Marcel asks.

 

“What better time than the present? She's dying to meet you guys since she's very protective over me since I'm her oldest and her only boy up until now. Don't worry, my mum isn't scary. She already knows that all four of us are in a relationship and that you're incestuous so you don't have to worry about getting that out of the way. You'll be fine,” Louis replies, trying to tug them along but can't fight their strength when they don't budge.

 

“She knows we're incestuous?! Oh my god! Now that's all she's going to think of when she looks at us. She's going to think we're gross!” Harry protests, looking very conflicted along with Marcel. Edward, however, has a look of indifference in his face.

 

“No, she's not. She's the least judgemental person the planet. You kinda have to be when you have, now, seven children who have very different personalities. Please? For me?” Louis begs, putting on his best pouty face, bottom lip jutted out and big, blue eyes wide in feign innocence.

 

How could the triplets say no to a face like that?

 

“Fine. But the minute we get the feeling we’re not wanted, we have the right to leave, okay?” Harry reasons.

 

“Okay,” Louis agrees, grinning wildly, a part of him feeling anxious if his mother is going to approve of his boyfriends and the other part feeling excited that the triplets are going to meet not only his mum but his newborn siblings.

 

He tugs them along, easily now that they're willing to move. They enter the room silently and nobody notices them at first, everyone’s attention captured by the tiny babies held in the arms of, presumably, Louis’ mum. She has light brown hair which is mussed up, most likely from the hard work that is being in labour, and big blue eyes that looked like they've shed a lot of tears, recently, and the triplets can definitely tell Louis gets his beautiful features from her.

 

Louis clears his throat, interrupting the silence in the room. Instantly, all eyes snap to the foursome. The three brothers, even Edward, feel very awkward and uncomfortable under the scrutiny of their gazes, especially under Louis’ mum’s.

 

“Mum, this is Harry, Edward and Marcel Styles. This is my mum, Jay,” Louis tells her, just like he had done with his sisters. “My boyfriends.”

 

Jay doesn't speak for a moment, just eyes the identical boys, cautiously, as if she's sizing them up. The triplets hold their breath as Jay stares deeply at them, feeling very cornered.

 

Alas, Jay finally speaks up, and what she says next, surprise them all. “Would you like to hold them?”

 

To say they are stunned would be the understatement of the century. Her question was not one anyone saw coming. Just giving birth to two babies and then asking, technically, strangers to hold them is very out of the ordinary, especially for someone like Jay, who is very protective over children.

 

“Are you sure? You don't even know us and you  _ just _ gave birth to them not even an hour ago,” Harry tries to reason, none of them understanding why Jay would make an offer like that to them so soon.

 

“Consider it a test,” Jay states, simply, motioning them over to her. The triplets can't do anything but dumbly nod and take slow steps towards Louis’ mum. Louis walks with them to her bed as well, contemplating his mother's motives.

 

Jay smiles at them, warmly, before handing Doris off to Marcel and Ernest to Harry. It's difficult for them both to maneuver such a tiny, fragile thing in their enormous, clumsy hands. But they eventually manage, holding them in the crook of their arm, opposite hand supporting the soft head.

 

They look at them in awe, even Edward, who is looking over Marcel’s shoulder at the newborn baby. “They're so tiny,” Marcel whispers.

 

Harry looks down at a small, red tinted Ernest and feels overwhelmed, since none of them had ever been around babies that often since their mum never had any kids after them and their was a never a baby in sight at their parents’ work so holding a baby was sort of a new experience for them.

 

“They're beautiful, too,” Harry breathes. After a few moments, Marcel hands Doris over to Edward. The oldest triplet looks very out of his element, whilst holding a newborn. It's a little uncomfortable and awkward for Edward to have such a delicate creature in his hands but he finds it fascinating none the less.

 

Louis watches from behind them, his heat melting at his three amazing and sweet boyfriends holding his baby siblings with such care and looking at them such love and affection. For a mental, the image of them holding theirs and Louis’ babies flash through his mind but he quickly shakes the thought away.

 

He’s not sure why that image surfaced in his mind since he’s not really fond of children. Which is pretty ironic, considering he has now six siblings but he’s never really liked any kids that weren’t apart of his family. But his own kids, well, maybe he could get past his dislikeness. A small maybe.

 

A couple of minutes pass of the three brothers ogling over the tiny babies in their arms, the newborns start getting fussy so they hand them back over to their mother.

 

The identical boys look expectantly at Jay, the three still wondering what that was for but she just shakes her head and smiling down at her babies, replying to them softly, “You passed.”

 

“Passed what test, exactly?” Edward can’t help but question.

 

“Let’s just say that I think you three are more than qualified to take care of my son,” Jay grins. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think it’s time for milk for these ones.” She emphasises her point by tugging at her hospital gown.

 

Everybody but Dan scurried out of the room, the triplets doing whilst they are positively beaming after earning Jay’s approval.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Eventually, though, the triplets and Louis had to leave in order to get back to Manchester at a reasonable time. Louis wished he could’ve stayed longer, get to care for his new siblings a bit longer but he’s got lectures to attend to and he’d rather not fall behind in his academics. He’s also got a shift at the bar and he definitely cannot afford to miss one more time since he has a tendency to call in whenever he feels like it. He says goodbye to his mum, with a kiss on the cheek and a ‘I have no doubt in my mind that those boys will be good to you but still, I want you to be careful,’ from Jay, Louis smiling and nodding in response. He says a quick goodbye and congratulations to Dan as well. He engulfs Daisy and Phoebe in a giant hug, lifting them slightly off their feet, having them giggling into their palms. Lottie and Fizzy pull them aside and voice their worries about him being in a polyamorous relationship with three identical brothers, nonetheless. He assures them that it’s going great so far and that he’s really happy. They send him off with hesitant smiles and uncertain waves.

 

Louis decides to crash at the triplets’ house again since their bed is more comfortable and any extra moments with his three, beautiful boyfriends are ones Louis will cherish. 

  
No sexual activity ensues when they hit the bed, all too tired from the tiring car rides and the emotional events that occurred previously. They strip down to their boxers, Louis having borrowed a pair of Marcel’s when he was getting dressed this morning, and all snuggle up with one another, smiling into each other’s skin, all basking in the joy of now having nothing in the way of them being together since Jay gave her blessing. Well, except maybe the triplets’ mum, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I know that Ernest and Doris weren't born in September which is around the time that this is happening but bear with me, guys. I needed something sort of eventful to happen and that's why I thought of. Oh, well. Five months isn't that big of a difference, right? (;


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I'm so fucking sorry for such a long wait. And the even sadder part is, that this is kind of a filler chapter. Please don't hate me. It's just I've been very stressed out with schoolwork and my new job at Noodles and Company. The hours don't leave me any time to do my homework so I've been very stressed out to keep my grades up whilst going to my job and having time to spend with my family. So I've been forced to push my fanfiction off to the side to worry about everything else. I will try to get chapter 12 out sooner next time, just remember that I have other things going on in my life other than writing this fanfiction so no matter how much I wish I could focus all my time on this story, I can't. But, on a lighter note, enjoy the boringness that is this chapter. Next chapter will be much more exciting, smutty, fluffy and much, much longer, I promise!
> 
> p.s. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, my stressed out mind doesn't what those are anymore.

“Louis,  _ baby _ , please relax. It’s just our mother and our stepfather. I can assure you, they don’t bite,” Harry tells Louis for the upteenth time, all three brothers trying to reassure him on the car ride to London.

 

Louis huffs, “I  _ know  _ that, Harry.”

 

“We met your mum.  _ And  _ your stepdad.  _ And _ your four sisters.  _ And _ we even held your newborn brother and sister. I think you can handle our mum and Robin,” Edward replies, dark sunglasses perched on his face as he grips the steering wheel of his expensive car. Louis huffs at Edward from the back seat. Marcel is sitting in the passenger seat and Harry is situated to Louis’ left, arm around the smaller boy.

 

“Yeah, but for my mum, you were only taking one child away from her. For your mum, I’m taking three of her children away from her. And her youngest, for fuck’s sake! And she’s probably going to think I’m a slut for dating three guys at once, let alone her sons. God, fuck, maybe I am a slut,” Louis exclaims. He doesn’t really know else you would call a person who has three boyfriends who are triplets.

 

“You’re not a slut, darling. And if you are, then we must be too since we’ve been fucking each other since we were fourteen. We just happen to be four boys in a committed relationship and three of them are coincidentally brothers. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Harry assures, running his hand along Louis’ biceps, soothingly.

 

Louis smiles and nods, “I guess when you put it like that, it doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“Exactly,” Harry agrees. “And our mum would never think anything of you without getting to know you. She’s not like that. As long as she knows you make us all happy then she’ll love you. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”

 

Louis sighs, knowing there is no way out of this so he gives in, “Okay, fine.”

 

Harry grins, leaning over to kiss Louis, sweetly. Well, it was meant to be sweet but Louis and the triplets haven’t been able to do anything sexual since their first time together due to overwhelming uni lectures and papers to write as well as shifts at the bar for Louis and hanging out with Liam, Zayn and Niall took up his time as well.

 

So Louis deepens the kiss, moving his lips faster and pulling Harry in closer. The elder lets out a squeak of surprise but follows Louis’ lead nonetheless, letting their tongues tangle together. Their kiss turns desperate and needy, fast, passion burning through them whilst Louis’ thin lips work sloppily over Harry’s plumper ones. Harry brings a hand up to cup Louis’ jaw and the latter latches his tiny hand in the confines of Harry’s thick, long curls, both wanting to be as close to each other as possible.

 

“Get a room, babes,” Edward jokes from the driver’s seat where he was glancing at them through the rearview mirror. Marcel was also trying to watch them, subtly, through the corner of his eye.

 

Louis breaks away from Harry, who starts kissing hotly down his neck, to roll his eyes at Edward, “Don’t be jealous.”

 

Edward scoffs, “I’m not.” But it’s obvious in his voice that he is at least a little bit jealous, of who is not clear, but the implication is there.

 

“Are  _ you _ jealous, Marcel?” Louis questions suddenly turning to the youngest triplet, who’s been watching them, nonchalantly. Louis always tries to include Marcel in their conversations since he’s so quiet, it’s hard to get him to join in unless Louis directly addresses him. Which is fine with Louis but he always feels like he’s leaving his shy boyfriend out and that is never his intention.

 

“No,” Marcel mutters quietly, though his voice is laced with same hint of fallous in it.

 

Louis gets an idea before he can stop it from popping into his head. He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to the passenger seat so he can whisper in Marcel’s ear, “How ‘bout you suck off Edward whilst I suck off Harry?”

 

Marcel goes rigid next to him, eyes going wide, as he sits frozen in shock, “What if someone sees? And he’s driving, I don’t want to make him wreck.”

 

Louis is about to reply when Edward jumps in, “Why? What are you guys talking about?”

 

“I’m trying to convince him to give you road head whilst I blow Harry. No one is going to see since we’re on back roads. And you’re a good enough driver to not wreck just because you’re getting your cock sucked, right?” Louis asks, snarkily but seductively at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I’m not going to wreck. Come on, Marce. If they’re doing it, we should do it. I mean it’s only fair,” Edward tries to reason, but his wide grin and chuckles give him away that he’s really just wanting a blowjob, especially from Marcel because he gives the best blowjobs out of the three of them.

 

He’s too impatient, worrying more about how long they are going to take to come and the ache in his jaw than actually concentrating on getting the other boy to come. So even though Edward, miraculously, is the one with no gag reflex, he gives the worst blowies out of the three, surprisingly. Harry, however, is  _ too  _ enthusiastic about blowjobs, making his technique a little too sloppy. But Marcel is a perfectionist so he’s perfected his cocksucking skills, meticulously sucking and licking in the best way possible in order for the recipient to get the best blowjob possible, coming hard with an amazing orgasm.

 

Marcel rolls his eyes, because he’s not naive, he knows Edward is only trying to convince him for his own gain not because he actually wants things to be balanced. But he huffs and caves nonetheless, only because as much as he would hate to admit it, he  _ really  _ loves sucking cock, especially Edward’s because he likes the challenge of taking it all into his mouth, which is a difficult task given how big he is.

 

“Fine, okay, but if someone sees, I--,”

 

“Nobody is going to see. And if they do, then that’s all part of the fun. You know I have a crazy bad exhibitionist kink,” Edward mutters, breath hitching when Marcel leans over the console and starts to unbuckle his jeans.

 

“Yeah, sadly,” Marcel mumbles, before pulling Edward’s half-hard cock out through the hole in his boxers and stroking him, lightly.

 

Louis winds back, his mind reeling with Edward’s revelation, “You’re into exhibitionism? Like fucking in public?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Harry pipes up, from the back.  Louis looks back at him to see he also has his cock out, pumping his hard length, slowly. “He’s always wanting to get a blowjob or to fuck us in changing rooms and movie theatres and even public parks. He’s absolutely mad but I don’t mind, really. I think it’s kinda hot too. Marcel doesn’t like it but he’s gotten used to it.”

 

Louis hums, moving up to whisper in Edward’s ear, seductively, “I wouldn’t mind you fucking me in public. I think the idea of anyone being able to hear and know what we’re doing is thrilling. And they would definitely be able to hear me because you know first-hand how loud I can get when I’m getting a proper dicking.”

 

Edward groans at that, turning into a guttural moan when his brother gets his mouth around him. Louis watches them for a moment, Marcel bobbing his head on Marcel’s cock, slurping noisily on it as he goes up and down and Edward struggling to keep his eyes on the road and curling the hand, that’s not currently on the steering wheel, into his brother’s hair, subtly pushing his head down further onto his cock. Louis can feel his own cock fattening up in his simple, cotton panties, watching Marcel suck his own brother off. 

 

He suddenly remembers what he’s supposed to be doing whilst Edward and Marcel are doing their thing so he sits back down on his seat, next to Harry. Louis plants his lips on Harry’s again, messily fucking their tongues into each other’s mouths, and Louis pushes the older boy’s hand off his cock, replacing it with his own. Louis does his best to fist Harry’s dick efficiently but his hand is so tiny and his dick is so big that Louis can’t wrap around it properly, fingers not even nearing his thumb on the other side. So he gives Harry one last wet peck on the mouth before ducking down and fitting his lips around the head of Harry’s cock.

 

Louis immediately starts sucking eagerly, lapping at the underside of his cock, and he hears Harry take a sharp intake of breath. He takes him down until he hits the back of his throat, gagging slightly around the long, thick cock in his mouth because of the stretch. Louis pulls back to kitten lick around the head and press open mouthed kisses starting from the tip and working his way down the underside until he’s at the base of his dick. Then, he starts tonguing at Harry’s heavy balls, sucking them into his mouth whilst pumping his cock.

 

Louis can subconsciously hear the wet, sucking sounds emanating from Marcel bobbing his head up and down his brother’s large cock and Edward’s small groans from the pleasure of getting a well-performed blowjob by his youngest twin brother. But to Louis their noises sound so far away since he’s so swept up in sucking Harry off so good that it will knock out any other blowjob the elder has received in his lifetime.

 

A rough bump in the road that Edward happens to drive over causes the cock in Louis’ and Marcel’s mouths to drive upwards suddenly, both gagging and swallowing around their lengths from taking them too deep. Harry and Edward let out identical groans at the added suction and friction.

 

Edward puts one hand on Marcel’s head, gripping his short, straight hair and guiding him up and down his cock, roughly. Harry, on the other hand, just rests his hand on Louis’ head, massaging his scalp, soothingly. 

 

But Louis has other ideas because he pops off his dick with a loud slurp and looks up at Harry with glassy eyes and a wet, swollen mouth, “Fuck my mouth.”

 

Louis doesn’t give Harry time to respond before he puts his mouth back on him, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking harshly. Harry twines his long finger into Louis’ soft, brown tresses and starts lifting his hips, fucking his cock up into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth.

Louis does his best to breath through his nose and cover his teeth whilst Harry’s large dick slides in and out of his mouth. Louis sucks even harder and brings a hand up to cup his balls, rolling them gently.

 

“I’m gonna come,” Harry and Edward say at the same time, making Louis giggle softly around Harry’s cock but he’s quickly stopped when come starts flooding his mouth. He swallows all of the intoxicatingly bitter taste down, making sure Harry’s cock is completely spent before pulling off with a loud slurp. He looks up at Harry through his lashes, the latter pulling him up for a kiss. It’s all tongue and saliva, Harry tasting himself on Louis’ mouth.

 

They break away from each other when they hear Edward let out a loud groan, signaling his climax. Heavy breathing sounds throughout the car, as the two brothers come down from their high.

 

Louis, just now noticing the uncomfortable straining of his hard cock in his jeans, unzips them and pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself. It doesn’t take long for him to spurt hot over his hand, with a small whine, too worked up from sucking Harry off to last.

 

It sounds like Marcel does the same if his strangled groan is anything to go by. Louis hurries to wipe the come off his fingers a dirty blanket strewn carelessly on the floor of the car and heaves himself up to lean over the passenger seat. He makes a grab for Marcel’s come soaked fingers and brings it to his mouth, sucking his digits clean of his release. He moans around them, the bitter taste intoxicating on his desperate tastebuds. Once he’s done, he pops his mouth off of his finger and notices Marcel staring at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

 

Louis giggles at his ridiculous expression and falls in the back seat, landing conveniently on Harry’s lap, the latter luckily had put his dick back into his pants so Louis didn’t cause him immense pain.

 

They all stay relatively quiet the rest of the ride, the four too blissed out from their orgasms to worry about much else, fortunately for Louis, who is still hesitant on meeting the triplets’ mother. But he curls up to Harry and thinks about his four amazing boyfriends instead.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


They arrive in London an hour later after many petrol stops and bathroom breaks and pull up to the driveway of Anne and Robin’s house, scratch that, mansion twenty minutes after that.

 

Louis walks up to the door with his boyfriends, waiting for them to open the door with their key, anxiously. He’s already intimidated by the huge, luxurious structure in front of him but he’s even more daunted by the people who own it.

 

“Relax, princess,” Edward says, soothingly, before Harry turns the key and opens the ornately detailed door. Louis tries to smile and give him a convincing nod but it probably comes out as a uneasy grimace.

 

“Mum! Robin! We’re here!” Harry sing-songs into the spacious entry hall. Louis takes in his surroundings as a way to distract him from who is about to arrive. There are two grand staircases leading to the second floor and a large sitting room on either side of them with sophisticated furniture and fixtures. The tall walls are painted a clean, eggshell white and a shiny, intricate chandelier hangs down at the center of the ceiling.

 

Louis is baffled by the extravagancy of the house. He knew that the triplets came from wealth but we wasn’t completely prepared for how much. He feels a little bit like an outcast since he doesn’t come from money, sure they weren’t super poor growing up but they struggled considering there were six mouths to feed with only one income, until Dan came along.

 

“My boys!” A feminine voice echoes through the the expanse of the room, effectively interrupting his self-conscious thoughts. A beautiful woman with long, black hair flowing down her back and piercing green eyes comes bounding in. She’s wearing an elegant, white dress with a bateau neckline and royal blue accenting along the the middle of the fabric. The dress is paired with a pair of bright blue pumps and shiny, silver jewelry adorn her neck and wrists.

 

A short man with greying hair, wearing a dapper, navy blue suit, strolls in behind her, a wide grin etched onto his face. The woman, presumable the triplets’ mother, brings each one of her sons into a bear hug kissing them on each side of their cheeks before moving on to the next boy. Once she’s done, what must be, the triplets’ stepdad, follows suit, hugging them, warmly, and clapping them on the back.

 

When they both have greeted their three boys sufficiently, they look at him with a mix of smugness and curiosity. The older brunette finally pipes up, after assessing him, “You must be Louis. My sons didn’t mention you were coming.”

 

Louis glares at his boyfriends, who are looking at him with uneasy and hesitant smiles, before returning his gaze to their mother, giving her his most charming smile and hold out his hand, that she takes warmly in hers.

 

“They didn’t tell me that. I hope I won’t be imposing, Mrs. Twist,” Louis replies, trying to win her over as best as possible even though he’s fuming on the inside since the triplets are the ones who practically begged him to come along but they didn’t even think to mention it their own mother. Now, Louis feels impossibly uncomfortable because he basically just barged into their house, unannounced like an unwelcomed stranger.

 

“Oh, not at all. We love guests especially when it’s our boys’. And please, call me Anne,” she replies, releasing his hand. “My boys haven’t told me much about you except your name through rushed phonecalls. Luckily, Gemma has informed me about how infatuated my sons are with you. She also tells me that they have hit the jackpot with you. But how ‘bout we get to know each other a little better in the living room?”

 

Louis can’t help the blush that creeps up on his cheeks from the praises he’s receiving, even if they are just being rephrased by their mother and not actually said by her. He nods, though, to her request and they all follow her into the exquisite area that is their living room. It’s a comforting space, dark hardwood floors and neutral colored furniture. 

 

The triplets and Louis sit on a long, grey sofa that Louis practically falls into due to the soft, fluffy cushioning. Their mother and their stepdad sit in recliners opposite of them. Louis watches in surprise as an old, woman in a stereotypical maid’s outfit rushes off to fulfil Anne’s request of tea for them. It’s weird and a little unsettling to see really how the other half lives, to see what their wealth can actually buy and that obviously involves a maid.

 

He looks over at his boyfriends, who give him reassuring grins which instantly makes Louis feel more at ease and stretch a smile across his own face. Louis knows he can get through this if he has the triplets at his side.

 

“So,” Anne quips, breaking Louis out of his trance. “Louis, where are you from?”

 

“Doncaster. We were actually just there because my mother just gave birth to twins,” Louis informs her, voice a little shaky. He is usually really good at making conversation with people but now, his company is a little more intimidating than usual.

 

“Wow, congratulations. Do you have a lot of siblings?” She inquires, thanking the maid when she sets down a tray of tea and scones on the rustic coffee table and starts pouring each person a cup.

 

“Six siblings. Five sisters and now, finally, a brother. I’m the oldest so I try to be a role model to them as much as possible so it’s easier on my mum that they grow up with no trouble on her,” Louis states, picking up his teacup and taking sip, letting the hot liquid scorch his throat, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

 

“And your close with her? Your mum?” Anne questions, drinking from her own cup. Robin and the triplets also take hold of their teacups, taking big gulps of tea whilst listening carefully to Louis and Anne.

 

“Oh, absolutely. She’s my rock. I, um,” Louis clears his throat, debating with himself whether to indulge such personal information with her and decides, what the hell? “I didn’t have a father, really. My real father didn’t stick around long enough to even see me be born. When, Mark, my first stepfather, first came around, I thought I would actually get to have father, especially when my four sisters were born. But he eventually left as well when he fell in love with another woman. So, most of my childhood, it was just my mother, who always worked overtime and long house in order to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. And since I was the oldest, I had to take on a lot of responsibility at a relatively young age in order to help her with my sisters. But she worked her arse off just so that we could have a happy life and I will never be able to thank her enough for that.

 

My mum finally got her happy ending when she met Dan, my current stepdad. Dan and her just had the twins together and they couldn’t be happier. I think he’s going to be the one to stick around. At least, I hope so, anyway. Sorry for unloading all that on you guys. I know it’s a lot to take in and really, a mood dampener,” Louis answers, not sure where all that pent up emotion came from but it has left his eyes a little teary. Harry, who is closest to him, wraps an arm around his shoulders and plants a quick peck to his temple, soothing and relaxing Louis’ high-strung nerves.

 

“No, darling, it’s alright. I’m sorry to see such a wonderful, young man have such a tough upbringing. But I’m glad you at least have a good relationship with your mother. There’s nothing more precious than the bond a mother and their child forms,” Anne states, looking over at her sons with a fond smile and soft eyes.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Louis grins, feeling less nervous in front of their mother than before, now that Anne’s motherly instinct has come to the surface.

 

“So,” Robin’s boisterous voice bellows, breaking the sentimental vibe resonating through the room, “are you lot all dating this lovely, young man?”

 

“Yep. He’s our amazing boyfriend and we couldn’t be happier,” Harry replies, proudly, pulling Louis in close with a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Well, as long as they’re happy then that’s all that matters, right, Anne?” Robin inquires, smiling happy, as if oblivious to the fact that his three stepsons are all dating the same boy.

 

“Right,” she smiles, though Louis could detect a little hesitancy in her voice but it’s not like he can blame her; he would be the same way if three of his kids were in the same relationship with one person. “Well, we won’t keep you any longer. I’ll let you guys get settled in. Boys, show him to one of the guest bedrooms. Not that he’ll be needing it, I presume,” Anne smirks, winking at her sons.

 

Louis blushes bright red and the triplets groan in unison. “ _Mum_ ,” they all whine and drone out the word, collectively, making Louis, Anne and Robin chuckle.

 

The three brothers guide Louis through the magnificent expanse of their home until their on the third floor and in a crazy large room that is somehow labeled the “guest” room. It’s complete with a king-sized bed, adorned with soft linens and fluffy pillows, two dressers, a walk-in closet, with a beautiful bathroom attached. 

 

Edward and Harry flop onto the bed, carelessly,whilst Marcel helps Louis with his bags, helping him put things in drawers. Louis rolls his eyes at the two oldest brother as he puts his clothes away.

 

“See? That wasn’t that bad. She loved you,” Harry exclaims, folding his hands behind his head.

 

“I guess not. But I can tell she’s not one hundred percent okay with our relationship. But why would she be? We’re crazy, aren’t we?” Louis rambles, frantically, dropping down on the bed, in between Harry’s and Edward’s legs.

 

“Oh, we’re definitely crazy,” Marcel says, as if it’s obvious, “But we have each other, right?” Marcel cups Louis’ cheek in a large hand, skimming his thumb across his delicate cheekbones.

  
Louis smiles and leans into his warm touch, “Right.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry! please don't hurt me! hello strangers, long time no see. i'm so sorry i haven't updated in forever. i know i have an excuse every time but i had finals to deal with and then christmas and then starting school back up again at semester was horrible because i suddenly have twice the amount of work to deal with than last semester and i've got a new job because my last one was being pretty fraudulent and inflexible so i've just been very stressed out lately. but i've been working on this chapter bit by bit since i posted the last one so i didn't forget about it. the theme is very off from what's going on in real life but i really wanted a halloween chapter because i really wanted them dressed up in a coordinating outfit because i though that would be really cute. so just go with the halloween vibe, we'll just be a few months ahead of when the story takes place now. if i can redeem myself a little bit, i will say there's some heavy smut at the end. this is just a fun, light chapter to tide you over for what's to come. (:
> 
> oh and happy late birthday to my baby deer, harry styles, who is literally the definition of a perfect human being. don't even get me started on that topic because then i won't be able to stop.
> 
> (as always sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation/capitalisation errors)

“So,” Louis quips, pushing himself into a sitting position on the beach chair he’s sitting in, located at the pool’s edge. “What are we going to be for halloween?” 

Edward and Harry are too busy snogging each other at the shallow end of the pool to even hear the proposed question so it leaves Marcel, who’d rather lay out next to Louis, to be confused by his question. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know, like a couple’s costume?”

“How can we do a couple’s costume if there’s four of us?” Marcel questions, lowering his sunglasses so he can focus on Louis better.

“That’s why we need to find a quadruple’s costume. A fantastic foursome…that’s it! We can be Fantastic Four!” Louis grins and Marcel thought he was joking but after seeing the gleam in his blue eyes, he’s not so sure.

“Louis, as much as I, I mean we, would like to see you in, uh, spandex, I don’t think any of us wants to be The Thing,” Marcel says, blushing a little at the mention of Louis in such tight, conforming clothing, no matter how delicious he would look.

“True,” Louis admits.

“How ‘bout The Beatles?” Marcel asks.

“Ew, no. Have you seen their hair? Yikes,” Louis cringes, thinking about all four of them with bowl haircuts. “What about The A Team?”

“I think that’s a little before our time, Lou. We could be the Village People. Like YMCA?”

“There’s more than four of them, though,” Louis says, then lights up, face breaking out with wide eyes and a huge smile. “I have the perfect idea!”

“What is it?” Marcel inquires, wondering what foursome costume could make him this excited.

“I’ll tell you when we get to the halloween costume shoppe,” Louis smiles, standing up to walk to the back door but not before yelling at the kissing duo, “Edward, Harry, get some clothes on and meet me in the garage!”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“ _The Wizard of Oz_ ? You want us to be the gang from _The Wizard of Oz_?”

“Yes, Edward. It’s clever and it’s cute and I’m going to be the sexiest Dorothy you’ve ever seen,” Louis exclaims, browsing through the different costume selections.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Edward says, lust clear in his tone. “But it’s _our_ costumes I’m worried about.”

“He’s right,” Harry pipes up from down the aisle, walking down to them. “Look at this tin man costume.” Harry points, with a grimace on his face, to the bagged costume with a picture of a man in the costume who looks very uncomfortable and gotty.

“The cowardly lion one is worse,” Marcel quips, holding up the bag, the costume big and bulky that is just asking for you to sweat gallons in it.

“Alright, alright, I know how to solve this problem. My friend, Eleanor, is a makeup artist who also knows her way around a sewing machine pretty well. I can get her to make our costumes,” Louis says, a little relieved too because the Dorothy costumes look cheap and generic.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to impose on her,” Harry replies, looking a little concerned.

“Nah, it’s fine. She owes me anyways.”  


~*~*~*~*~

 

“ _You want me to make you four custom made costumes with only a week’s notice? You do realise halloween is next Monday, right?_ ” Eleanor’s shrilly voice rings through his phone when he prompts her the idea, her volume makes him wince.

“Yes, El, I realise. I really need a sexy Dorothy costume for me and a modern scarecrow, tin man, and cowardly lion. Pretty please, with sugar on top?” Louis pleads into the phone, not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend who are sitting right next to him, with the empty promise of better costumes than the ones at the cheap department store.

“ _Louis, I do have my own life, ya know?_ ” She replies, exasperatedly.

Louis didn’t want to have to play dirty but he knows that it’s the only way to her her to comply. “You own me, El, remember? How’s Max doing by the way?”

“ _Fine. You win. I’ll do it. May I ask who the other three outfits are for?_ ” Eleanor questions, sounding too curious for her own good.

Louis debates telling her the truth or just lying and saying they’re for friends. She is the biggest gossip he knows but they’ve been friends since before college, knowing her longer than Zayn and Niall. They’ve grown apart due to her job as a makeup artist for well-known people requires her to travel a lot. She also lives on the opposite side of Manchester but they do make it a point to meet up at least once a month. Louis decides to tell her because if you can’t trust someone you’ve known for about eight years, then who can you trust?

“They are for my boyfriends,” Louis admits, and rolls his eyes, fondly, when he sees the triplets smile from hearing him call them his boyfriends.

“ _Boyfriends?_ _As in more than one_?” Eleanor shrieks, confusion and surprise clear in her tone.

“Yep. Three, actually,” Louis answers, sounding a little hesitant in confiding in her.

“ _Louis! You little slut!_ ” Eleanor gasps, clearly joking, so his tension dissipates and he laughs along with her.

“Yeah. I bet you never thought I’d be getting more cock than you,” Louis giggles, winking at his boyfriends. Harry and Edward laugh with him whilst Marcel blushes crimson.

 _“You’re right on that,”_ she laughs. _“Send me their measurements and I’ll get to working up some designs.”_

“Will do,” Louis says. “Hey, you should come to the halloween party we’re going to, if you’re free, that is.”

_“Actually, I am, surprisingly. When and where?”_

“The Saturday before halloween at Niall and Liam’s flat,” Louis says, a little cautious because Eleanor and Niall used to date in college until they broke up because Eleanor wanted to take their relationship to the next level and be serious but Niall didn’t want to be tied down and have his ‘freedom’ taken away from him. They haven’t really talked since so he doesn’t want to be the cause of unwanted friction between them.

 _“Great! Is it okay if I bring Max?”_ She asks, though there’s a hint of plea in her voice as if she wants to bring Max along just so it’s easier to deal with Niall being there too.

“Of course, the more the merrier. I’ll see you then, yeah?”

 _“Okay. Bye, Lou!”_ She chirps

“Bye, El,” Louis signs off, hanging up. He looks to the triplets who are looking at him curiously.

“Who’s Max? And why was he the reason she agreed?” Harry questions, confusion written all over their faces.

“Max was my boyfriend until I caught him in bed with Eleanor, two years ago. They’ve been together ever since,” Louis confesses, reliving the horrible feeling he felt when he opened the door to see his best friend riding his boyfriend’s dick.

“Oh my god, that’s terrible. What happened?” Marcel inquires, placing a hand on Louis’ left knee in concern.

“Well, I screamed and yelled at them both until I was sobbing and unable to speak. They both kept apologising to me but I couldn’t hear them over my own thoughts and sadness. But eventually I got over it because it wasn’t just a hookup. They actually fell in love. And me and Max weren’t _that_ serious so it wasn’t _too_ big of a deal after the initial shock,” Louis replies, smiling to prove that he’s still not affected by the event. “But the important thing it that she said yes, even if I had to blackmail her in the process.”

They all chuckle until Edward quips, “Louis, there isn’t a costume contest at the party is there?" 

Louis turns sheepish at the sudden accusation and tries to play coy, “Maybe.”

“Louis…” Marcel starts off, sounding skeptical.

“Please? At Liam and Niall’s annual halloween party, they always have a couple’s costume contest and Zayn and Liam _always_ win. I just want, for once, for them to lose and who better else for them to lose to than us?” Louis says, trying to persuade his boyfriends.

“Well, if we’re talking about whooping Zayn’s arse at a competition then you can count me in,” Edward smirks, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him in close.

“Me too,” Harry smiles.

Louis, Edward, and Harry all turn to Marcel, putting on their best puppy dog faces to plead with him. Marcel looks between the three of them with a hard focus on his face until he eventually caves with a long, drawn out sigh, “Alright, fine, I’m in.”

“Yay! Thank you so much!” Louis cheers, crashing his lips against Marcel’s, kissing him excitedly. Then Louis turn to Harry and Edward, giving them each a passionate kiss as well.

They wind up watching _Captain America: Civil War_ and cuddling for the remainder of their night.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Eleanor drops off their costumes two days before halloween and the party. When Louis opened the door to let her in, she shoved the dry cleaning bags into his arms, claiming she was in a rush and no matter how much she wishes she could stay to see his reaction, she was on a fashion time crunch and she had to leave.

Louis takes the costumes into his room to avoid Zayn’s prying eyes trying to get a look at his competition. Once the door is shut, he immediately unzips the bag labeled as his. What he sees inside has him giggling to himself because he knows Zayn has no chance at beating him with this costume.

Louis picks up the note attached to the dress, which reads,

_Louis,_

_I hope it’s not too slutty for your taste. I don’t think it’s slutty but then again, I’m a female who’s used to showing a lot of skin in public._  

_I recommend to wear white mesh stockings with white, lacy knickers with it in order to get the full effect._

_I’ll be over before the party to do your and your boyfriends’ makeup. I know you didn’t ask but we haven’t seen each other in forever and I really want to meet your boys and I’m an amazing friend._  

_I sincerely hope this doesn’t come back to bite me in the arse if you end up looking sexier than I do (I already know I’m doomed)._

_Your_ **_best_ ** _friend,_

_Eleanor_

Louis’ grin expands when he finishes reading Eleanor’s letter. This is going to be the best halloween, all thanks to the triplets but especially Eleanor. Now _he_ owes _her_ for all she’s done.  


~*~*~*~*~

 

“Now smile for me,” Eleanor instructs, applying pink blush lightly to the apples of his cheeks when he abides by her command.

Eleanor had come over to do his makeup, clad in a cliche nurse costume, informing him that Max would meet them there. Louis told her he didn’t want to overdo it on the makeup so she only applied golden eyeshadow to his lids to make his blue eyes pop even more, mascara to make his lashes long and dark, blush to make him look rosy and a barely there pink lipstick to help define his thin lips.

She definitely knows her way around makeup because she makes him look stunning, without using too much makeup but still enhancing his natural beauty so he’s sure to turn heads, specifically his boyfriends’. Her own makeup was impeccable and she looked gorgeous and somehow classy, even with how scantily she’ dressed. But even so, Louis still outshines her any day of the week.

They start to talk about their lives and what they’ve been up to recently, which leads Louis to tell her about meeting his boyfriends’ parents a little whilst back.

“You’ve already met the parents? That early?” Eleanor questions, her perfectly sculpted brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah. They were super nice and I think I made a good impression, or at least I hope I did. It was only fair since they had met my family a little bit before that,” Louis tells her, coughing when he gets a mouthful of hairspray fumes from the can she just used on his hair.

“It sounds to me that you guys are moving a bit too fast,” Eleanor replies, sounding all too confident about her conclusion which angers Louis slightly.

“The last person I need to be taking relationship advice from is you,” Louis can’t help but say. She did become the homewrecker in his relationship with Max so she doesn’t really have any room to talk.

“I’m sorry. Forget I said anything,” Eleanor apologises, sincerely. It’s mostly silent after that as she continues to do his hair and makeup. Louis starts getting fidgety as he doesn’t do well sitting in one position and holding still. He doesn’t understand how girls do this all the time. How do they have time to do anything else?

“Are you almost done?” Louis inquires, feeling a bit antsy for the arrival of the his boyfriends. 

As if on cue, the three brothers enter into Louis’ bedroom, presumably let in by Zayn, dressed in the three costumes made by Eleanor. Louis stands and turns to face the triplets, Eleanor doing the same.

“Holy fuck,” The triplets mutter in unison, eyeing the delicious sight of Louis in his costume. And Louis can imagine what they must see; he’s dressed in a blue and white plaid [dress,](http://assets.yandycdn.com/HiRez/DG_8909_CST_Front_WHITE_C2013.jpg) that barely covers his arse, with white, puffy sleeves and a petticoat underneath. Lacy white stockings adorn his thick thighs and red, glittery pumps fit his feet that elongate his calves. Eleanor even made him a little basket to carry around. The light makeup gives him a natural glow so Louis’ appearance has the triplets in awe.

“Holy fuck,” Louis can’t help but say too, when he sees the triplets. He didn’t know the characters from _The Wizard of Oz_ could be so...sexy.

Marcel, on his farthest right, is dressed in a blue, henley and brown slacks, both made from burlap with artificial straw sticking out in random places. His hat, made out of the same material, pointed, with his small quiff peeking through. His glasses adorn his face and it makes Louis fond internally, that even dressed as a whole different person, he’s still Marcel, no matter what. Somehow, he’s the hottest but nerdiest scarecrow ever.

On his left, Harry stands as the classiest tin man the world has ever seen. His blazer and skinny jeans are a dark silver but his button-up is a bright, loud silver, standing out blatantly, along with his sparkly, silver boots. His hair cascades down to his shoulders, soft and curly, looking like any gay male and straight woman’s wet dream.

Last but certainly not least, Edward is styled as the cowardly lion with a furry light brown t-shirt and brown skinny jeans. Fuzzy ears hold back his untamed curls and orange vans cover his feet. Louis can also see a sienna colored tail between his legs, embodying the ‘cat’ aspect of the costume.

Now Louis may have texted Eleanor after their conversation, about the triplets’ personal styles, but he couldn’t have ever thought that the costumes she would make would fit their fashion senses so perfectly. He’s got to give her props for her design skills, especially on such short notice. He also has to thank her later because he knows they are going to have great sex tonight and their costumes are definitely going to play a factor into it.

Louis can’t help but lick his lips in lust from looking at his sexy boyfriends in outfits that show off all their assets. Louis internally giggles because he knows his outfit shows off his _ass_ ets.

“Holy fuck,” Eleanor gasps, and Louis almost forgot she was there, distracted by his gorgeous boyfriends.

Eleanor is looking at them in shock and surprise and it’s then that Louis remembers that he never told her about the more ‘special’ part of their relationship

“Did I forget to tell you that they’re identical triplets too?” Louis says, feigning obliviousness, giving her an uneasy smile.

“Yeah, you _definitely_ left out that detail, Lou,” Eleanor voices, narrowing her eyes and a smirk creeping onto her face.

“Oops?”

“Well, aren’t you going to properly introduce me?” She questions, her smirk growing.

“Boys, this is my best friend since grade school, Eleanor Calder. El, these are my boyfriends, Edward, Harry and Marcel,” Louis exclaims, motioning to them accordingly.

The three brothers step up to shake her hand and exchange formalities. Harry, being the charmer he is, takes it a step further and brings her hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Louis rolls his eyes, mostly in fondness of Harry’s people-pleasing nature but also because Eleanor giggles and blushes red when he does so.

“Be careful, Louis. Max might not be the only boyfriend I steal,” Eleanor says, snarky but obviously kidding.

Louis decides to play along with her, since he’s in a good mood, or else he would be a little upset at bringing up such a touchy subject. “You could try but two of them don’t even like pussy and Edward’s already with me so why would he go from _Gucci_ to _Walmart_?”

Eleanor gasps, mock offended, “Cunt!”

“Bitch!” Louis laughs.

The triplets watch their odd dynamic with wide eyes, wondering how exactly did their friendship work. But they brush it off once they see a flash of the panties Louis has on under his dress. Then, they’re mesmerised again.

It’s going to be a long night.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Please, just one more drink?” Louis pleads of his boyfriends. He’s already a little tipsy and he just needs one more to push him into the perfect level of drunk. But the triplets aren’t having it.

“No, Louis. I don’t know how you are buzzed off of two drinks but you’ve had enough,” Edward reprimands. He leans in and brushes his lips across Louis’ ear to whisper, “Be good, princess or we might have to tease you a bit later.”

Louis gasps at the sensuality laced in Edward’s tone and nods frantically. Edward smirks, bringing his mouth down onto Louis’, giving him a long, slow kiss, that leaves him breathless. 

“We should dance now,” Harry pipes up, motioning for them all to move to the dancefloor, wanting nothing more than to grind up against his brothers’ solid, strong bodies and Louis’ soft, delicate one.

They all start walking there until a tap on Louis’ shoulder causes him to turn around, separating him from the triplets. The offending person turns out to be Zayn with Liam at his side.

“There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Zayn quips, Liam nodding in agreement. 

“What? We’ve been looking all over for _you_ until we finally just gave up,” Louis replies, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, we were gone like two minutes so I could suck Liam off in his room but we didn’t leave for that long,” Zayn says, no shame in his voice whatsoever. Meanwhilst, Liam’s cheeks turn rosy at the mention of him getting his cock sucked.

But Louis doesn’t seem phased, he even laughs, “Wow, Li, two minutes? Really? I would’ve thought you’d be able to last longer than that. You need to work on your stamina or Zee might leave you for someone who can last longer than that.”

Zayn chuckles, “I don’t think I’m going to find another guy who’s sweet and has a face like this but also can fuck me into the mattress with his ten inch cock.”

“Fair,” Louis reasons, not at all taken back, because a filter between them two has disappeared a long time ago. It’s then, though, that Louis realises why he’s really there in the first place and he looks at Zayn and Liam’s costume.

Zayn is dressed in a yellow flannel with a cowskin vest, accompanied by tight, blue jeans, a belt with a gun holster, brown cowboy boots and a matching hat, finished off with a red bandana around his neck and a sheriff badge pinned to his vest.

Liam, on the other hand, is dressed in green, purple and white astronaut costume with a transparent helmet around his head and rectangular wings adorn his back.

“Woody and Buzz Lightyear? How original,” Louis snides, relief flooding through him because now he _knows_ him and the triplets have it in the bag.

“Oh, and Dorothy is? I don’t even think the powerful and all-knowing Oz could help you win the contest,” Zayn smirks, making Louis scoff, playfully. “Oh, here’s the rest of your crew now.”

Louis turns around, finding the triplets emerging from the crowd behind him. He smiles at their confused faces, probably wondering where he went.

“Don’t worry, babes, I was just here admiring Zayn and Liam’s boring costume. At least now we know this wasn’t for nothing,” Louis says, pulling the triplets back onto the dancefloor, ready to grind his arse into their crotches.

Louis giggles when he hears Zayn shout out a ‘fuck you,’ after him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

They win.

Of course they do. Louis didn’t come to the party for Zayn and Liam to outshine them yet again, especially with their lame, overrated costumes. Their only other competition were a couple dressed as batman and robin and another dressed as mickey and minnie mouse. But in the end, Niall, being the host and dressed as an oompa loompa, declared him and the triplets the winners.

When they had been deemed victorious, Louis shrieked and launched himself in their arms and they immediately accepted him into their embrace. Louis had seen the glares and daggers that Zayn had been sending him and Louis smirked and winked at him in return.

Currently, they are just about to leave as the party's still going strong. They would stay longer but the triplets are too entranced by Louis’ body and the things they want to do to him and each other whilst Louis can’t stop visualising bouncing on their cocks with his panties pushed to the side and his makeup running down his face in cries of pleasure. They say their goodbyes to Liam and a pouty Zayn who begrudgingly tells Louis to choke on one of the brothers’ dicks and die, to which Louis giggles at.

They also track down Niall to seem him enclosing Eleanor around with him at her back and Max at her front, the latter dressed in doctor scrubs, grinding together in sync. Louis does not want to get in the middle of whatever is happening there so he scurries off to his boyfriends so they can leave and he can forget what he just saw.

 

~*~*~*~*~

  
As soon as they’re through the front door of the brothers’ home, the triplets are on him, pinning him to the door, with Harry and Marcel attacking his neck with kisses, lovebites and little nips, here and there. Edward, being in the middle of his brothers, steals Louis’ lips for himself, sucking and nibbling at the younger boy’s soft, thin lips.

Louis moans at the sudden attention from all three of his boyfriends and forces his mind to keep up with their actions, catching up so that his lips are moving rhythmically with Edward’s and pushes his collarbones out so that Harry and Marcel have more access to do with as they please.

Eventually, though, they back off of him and before he knows it, Louis is being thrown over Edward’s shoulder and he doesn’t know if he should be turned on by the oldest triplet’s display of strength or be aggravated by being manhandled how ever they please (Louis loves being manhandled too but the triplets don’t need to know that).

Edward carries him upstairs, Harry and Marcel following suit. Finally, they enter a room, Edward dropping the smaller male onto the bed and when Louis looks around he becomes aware that they’re in Marcel’s room. Louis is a little confused, assuming that Edward would bring them to his own room.

Upon seeing Louis’ puzzled expression, Edward speaks up, “My room’s a mess, babe. And it smells like weed.”

“And who says that’s a bad thing?” Louis smiles, body bouncing when Edward flops down onto the bed next to him. 

“I do,” Marcel states with a grimace, kicking off his shoes before climbing onto the bed next to the duo, Harry doing the same.

Louis giggles until he feels a large hand trailing up his thighs, sending goosebumps up his skin. Louis whines high in his throat when the triplets get back to business, caressing and kissing his golden skin and worshipping him like the princess he is.

“What do you want, Lou?” Edward whispers into his ear, seductively, planting a wet kiss onto the sensitive skin under his lobe.

Louis contemplates his options. He could ask to get double penetrated again but he’s been dying to see one of the brothers fuck another. The incest between his boyfriends is filthily sexy and turns him on to no end. So he does his best to voice his idea to Edward, low enough so that Harry and Marcel don’t hear.

When Louis finishes, Edward pulls back and smirks at the younger boy, “I like that idea, princess. You’re such a good boy.”

Louis blushes but preens at the compliment, feeling high off the praise. Harry clears his throat breaking their moment, a pout etched onto his face. “We want to know, too.”

Edward rolls his eyes but leans over, catching Harry’s lips in his, followed by Marcel’s. “Don’t worry, brother. You’re going to love it. Now why don’t we get undressed, boys?”

The triplets nod in agreement and start ridding themselves of their clothing. But when Louis goes to do the same, a hand stops his wrist with a firm grip. Harry’s emerald orbs stare deeply into into Louis’ aqua ones as he says, “Not you, kitten. We want you fucked in your sexy, little knickers and your delicious thigh highs.”

Louis is fine with keeping his panties and stockings on but his dress is getting increasingly uncomfortable and he knows he won’t be able to stand through sex in it. “Can I at least take the dress off? It’s itchy and hot.”

Harry leans over to kiss Louis, after getting completely naked, and smiles against his lips, “Of course, babe. We wouldn’t ever want you to be uncomfortable. But keep the heels on. You look so fucking hot in them.”

Louis giggles, pecking the plump lips in front of him again, “Deal.” 

Harry and his brothers back off and watch as Louis takes off the blue and white dress, along with the petticoat, leaving him only in lacy white knickers and matching stockings with his sparkly red stilettos and ruffle socks on his feet.

“Hazza, you’re with Lou and Marcy, darling, you’re with me,” Edward rasps, pulling his youngest brother into his chest by his waist, kissing him deeply. Their naked cocks rub together deliciously, the friction making them breathe a sigh of relief after being wound tight for so long.

Eventually, Edward manhandles him onto his hands and knees, right in front of Harry and Louis. He reaches over to grab some lube from the bedside table and he’s about to spread some of the liquid on his fingers when he catches sight of his brother’s puckered entrance. He can’t help but dip down and lick a fat stripe up from his perineum. Marcel moans in surprise, falling onto his elbows and subconsciously pushing his small arse further into Edward’s face. The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by the oldest triplet who smacks his hand down on his left cheek in retaliation.

He laps at his hole for a little bit longer, savouring his sibling’s intoxicating taste before he coats his fingers with the slimy substance and inserts a finger into his brother, enjoying the whimpers that emit from Marcel from the action. He pushes them in and out and he can’t wait for his brother’s tight arse to be wrapped around his cock.

Meanwhile, Louis’ already got his panties pushed to the side with three of Harry’s long, elegant fingers sliding in and out of him, brushing against his prostate with every thrust in. Harry hovers over the smaller boy, watching his face scrunched in bliss and hearing his high pitched whines and Harry can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

Louis’ raspy, fucked out voice brings him out of his dazed stupor, “I’m ready, Harry. Please. Please, get inside me already.” Harry smiles and pulls out his fingers, ready to line up with his entrance when Louis stops him with a dainty hand to his chest. “I want to ride you.”

“Wait, we need a condom,” Harry suddenly remembers, logic coming back to him after being clouded by lust and desire.

“I’m clean, trust me, I wouldn’t lie to you. And you’re clean, right? I mean, you only really sleep with your brothers,” Louis rushes out frantically, desperate to get fucked already. Harry nods so Louis continues, “Then we’re fine. And besides I want to feel your come in me.”

Harry groans in agreement, immediately rolling them over so that he’s laying down on the bed and Louis is on his lap. Louis surprises him by turning around so that he’s straddling him backwards. Harry’s got an amazing view of Louis’s voluptuous arse and Edward and Marcel get an equally fantastic view of Louis’ face, eyes clenched and mouth slack as he sinks down on the middle triplet’s long, thick cock.

Louis feels Harry grip his fleshy hips as he plants his heels onto the bed as he starts bouncing up and down and he whimpers at how much surface area Harry’s large hands can cover on his tiny waist. 

Louis multitasks by fucking himself down on the cock inside him whilst also watching his other two boyfriends in front of him. He observes as Edward, in one full swoop, pushes his big cock into Marcel, the latter moaning out loudly, at the overwhelming full feeling that Louis can definitely relate to.

Watching Edward pound into his own brother is mesmerising and Louis realises this is the first time he’s seen two of the brothers actually have sex with one another. It’s surreal but so fucking sexy, making the cock plunging in and out of his hole give him more pleasure from how turned on he is.

Louis guesses his bounces must have slowed from being distracted by the couple in front of him because before he realises it, Harry is wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him backwards so that his back is flush with the older boy’s chest. Harry draws his knees up and settles his feet on the bed so that he can thrust up into Louis’ tight heat. 

Louis can’t help the whiny ‘uh uh uh’s that escape his mouth as Harry starts to fuck up into him roughly. He’s never felt so complete than right here with his gorgeous triplets with him and in him.

He moans out, unabashedly loud, when Harry  grips the undersides of his thighs, hard enough to leave marks, and pounds into his hole, so hard that his balls are swinging upwards, hitting against Louis’.

Skin on skin slapping noises fill the air, along with Louis and Marcel’s moans and whines and Harry and Edward’s grunts and groans.

Marcel feels on top of the world right now. He’s got his big brother’s cock fucking in and out of him and he’s got his other brother’s cock in his face thrusting into Louis’ lovely hole. He feels a bit bold all of a sudden when he calculates that if he moved his head forward just a tad he would be breathing right up against where Harry and Louis connect. He uses this burst of courage to dart his tongue out along Louis’ rim. 

Louis almost screams at the wet, velvety softness licking at the sensitive skin of his hole because he definitely was _not_ expecting that at all. Harry gives his own sound of approval at the extra pleasure on his cock. Marcel continues to lap at Louis’ rim and Harry’s cock, even sucking and nibbling at the area and sometimes dropping down to suck at Harry’s balls or lifting up to suck on Louis’.

Louis can’t hold back his orgasm too much longer, the pleasure being almost unbearable. He just wants to submit to them and he’s never felt like this before with anyone but with the triplets, he wants to please them and make them happy and he wants them to know how much he wants to be used. He’ll have to talk to them about that later but now he’s too focused on the big cock jabbing at his prostate and the wet, hot suction on his hole.

“Can I come? Please, let me come,” Louis breathes, words slurred from his heavy breathing and fucked out screams.

“Come, baby, come on my cock,” Harry whispers into his ear, pounding relentlessly into the younger boy. 

Louis can’t hold back from yelling the one word on the tip of his tongue as he comes hard, completely untouched across his tummy, “Daddy!”

Louis spurts white hot liquid for what seems forever and by the end of his high, he’s sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure he’s feeling. He does register Harry groaning loudly, before feeling an unfamiliar warmth in his arse that he’s never felt before and he has to admit, he’s never let a guy come in him before but Harry’s come feels so good inside him, like it was meant to be nestled inside him.

The reality of what he just said as his orgasm hit him when he opens his eyes to see Edward and Marcel staring at him, Harry still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He just called them daddy. He cannot _believe_ he said that. Never has he ever felt the need to call anyone else daddy, not that any other person has made him feel the way the triplets do but still, it’s embarrassing and humiliating. Louis concurs that the need to call them daddy came from the fact that they made him feel safe and loved and cared for and he’s never really had that type of relationship with any male before. _That’s not weird, right?_ He thinks, trying to reason with himself.

“God, that’s so fucking hot. Say it again,” Edward commands, masculinity and strength dripping from his voice.

Louis decides that saying daddy can’t be too bad of a thing if Edward is saying how sexy it was so he listens to his oldest boyfriend. “Daddy,” he rasps, his voice thick with sex and lethargy. 

“Fuck,” Edward grunts as he thrusts into Marcel harder than before, making his brother whine as he licks up the come leaking out of Louis’ hole onto Harry’s cock.

He can feel his high nearing and he desperately wants to wrap a hand around his cock but at this point he doesn’t feel like he needs it. He knows he’ll be pushed over the edge in less than a minute because hearing Louis mutter the word ‘daddy’ awakened a kink inside him that he didn’t know he harbored until now.

When Edward gives one perfectly aimed thrust to his overworked prostate, he whines and comes, untouched like his tiniest boyfriend, onto the sheets below him. Marcel’s involuntary clenching from his orgasm sends Edward into his, coming deep inside his brother with a loud groan.

Once Edward has ridden out his high, they all collapse in on each other, curled up together in their sweat and come, especially with Harry’s and Edward’s leaking out of the other boys’ holes as they lay. 

Harry is the one who speaks up first, “Well, that was unexpected.” 

Louis blushes and his heart rate picks up as he starts to get anxious, “Are you-Is that bad?” 

“You calling me daddy? Of course not. I agree with Eddy, it was super hot. And I feel honored that you feel safe and comfortable enough with us to call us something so meaningful.”

Marcel nods in agreement, “It takes a lot of courage to give into your desires. I know from experience. It’s something to be proud of.”

“The bigger question is, do you want to call us that, for real? If so, only in the bedroom or in daily life as well?” Edward pipes up from where’s he’s cuddling Marcel into his chest.

“Maybe both, I don’t know. This is all very new to me,” Louis admits, the hot flush still very present, but lessened after their reassuring words.

“It’s okay, darling. We can figure it all out together,” Harry soothes, running his fingertips over the soft skin of Louis’ bicep.

“Together,” Louis agrees with a soft smile. Louis decides to test out the word one last time for the night. “Night...daddies.”

  
They all doze off with smiles on their faces after that.


End file.
